Time After Time
by LadyDarkwind
Summary: So and Soo have been separated by centuries for years now. So aches with loneliness while Soo searches for a way back to her beloved. Will they find each other again, or will they remain separated by time? (Rated T for Violence)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

Good morning, my lovelies! I know, I know. It's been months since my last posting; sorry! I was very busy with my first original novel, which was published two weeks ago! Anyway, I've been watching a LOT of Korean dramas of late, and Moonlovers was one that captured my imagination - and broke my heart the way it ended...coincidentally. If you haven't watched this show yet, or are in the process...DO NOT READ THIS! It contains spoilers! For the rest of you...enjoy!

 _End Note_

Chapter 1

 _If we are not from the same world, then I will find you...My Soo._ These words echoed once again through Wang So's mind as he sat on the throne of the Damiwon palace. His hands clenched in his lap as her face flashed for the hundredth time – just this morning – through his mind, causing his heart to freeze in his chest. _Oh, Soo,_ he thought, _Wherever you are, I hope that you're happy._ So sighed and returned his attention to the pile of scrolls in front of him that needed his attention and approval. His counselors stood anxiously, watching his expression with apprehension.

So raised an eyebrow and glanced up from the scroll in his hands, "Why should we raise the taxes on an already overtaxed people?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice, causing them to fidget nervously.

One Chancellor was brave enough to answer, "Pyeha; we need to refill the Royal coffers. They have become severely depleted with the renovating of the Damiwon."

From slightly behind and to the left of the King, Queen Yeon-Hwa flinched almost imperceptibly. There were few who knew the King's temperament so well as she did.

The Councilor shifted and had the presence of mind to look distinctly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the King, "Paeha. The renovations you wanted were far more expensive and extensive than we had originally been led to believe." The King's eyes narrowed dangerously, but the Chancellor did not notice and gained courage as the silence from the throne deepened. He smirked as he continued, "We need to increase the taxes so that we can continue with these... _eccentric_ renovations."

Wang So remained silent for a long moment as he studied the arrogant man standing before him; the man had served under So's father and the two brothers who sat on the throne before him. At last, he chuckled softly – a harsh and humorless sound. "Eccentric?", he asked softly, "How are these renovations eccentric? If we are to stand as equals with our enemies – let alone our allies – then we must _be_ equal to them. I have personally visited the Chinese Emperor, and believe me when I tell you that his palace is _far_ more eccentric than mine. He has amenities that I never even imagined before I visited him. And don't even _ask_ about Japan. Now, I hear that the Kings of the West are even _more_ sophisticated than any of us in the East and you _dare_ lecture me on eccentricities?" So's voice had now dropped to a dangerously low volume and he was leaning forward menacingly. The Chancellor who had spoken shrunk back and shook his head hastily, as though he feared he may _lose_ his head at any moment. "Let me ask you all a question," So continued, "Why is it that this project is not yet completed, though I wanted it done _three months_ ago?" He glanced around the now-silent throne room, "Well. Since you've all chosen now to become forgetful, I will refresh your memories." So shifted in his seat, turning to reach into the massive trunk beside him that held numerous scrolls going back many many months. As the King began to pull out scroll after scroll, the Chancellor began to look nervous – each scroll detailed proposed work, laws, and any Kingdom business that needed going over. On each of these scrolls could clearly be seen the King's own handwriting where he had taken detailed notes regarding any problems or alterations that had been discussed before either discarding the bit of business or signing his approval and handing it to his scribe to make copies for distribution. So glared at the offending man as he opened scroll after scroll and began to read. "Proposed renovations for the Royal Bath: a network of copper piping will be run below the inner bath from a special chamber to provide the Royal Family with a constant stream of hot water. This will serve two purposes: first, it will spare the occupant of the pool the discomfort of cooling water. Second, and more importantly, this will make it far more difficult to poison the King, as in the case of Hyejong, the Second King of Goryeo." So paused in his reading to glance up at his Chancellors with a coldly amused glint in his eyes, "A reasonable alteration. And yet, it was denied. What was the objection?" He cleared his throat contemptuously before he continued reading, "The amount of work involved is of great concern to the Chancellors; it is feared that tearing up the floors to install the copper pipes would be a great inconvenience." So raised an eyebrow at them, "'Inconvenience?' Hmm. Well, maybe the next one will be more reasonable. Ah, yes. One of my favorites. The proposal to improve the gardens. What was the objection this time? 'It is feared that the noise would be a distraction to the Chancellors.' And the next...Changing the paint color in the throne room to a slightly _warmer_ shade. 'It is feared that the smell would cause fainting spells among the Chancellors.'"

Yeon-Hwa bit back a smile as the Chancellors all began to shift uncomfortably, "Very well, Paeha. But...What is the point?"

Even Yeon-Hwa jumped in surprise as So shot to his feet, hurling the scroll in his hands at the Chancellor in front of him, "The _point_?" He whispered dangerously, "The _point_ , gentlemen, is that every single objection that has been brought up has been brought up by all of _you_. And what has this gotten us?" The King stood and hefted an armful of new, unopened scrolls which he began to systematically open and throw on the floor at the foot of the throne. " _Months_ of additional work and added expense that has been so long delayed that I wonder if it will be finished by _next year_ , let alone the short six-month project I had in mind! Therefore...I think it would be more appropriate that _you_ make up for the damage done to the royal coffers. Perhaps by taking less of your salaries until such time as the renovations are completed?" So smiled evilly, "Yes, I think that will be just perfect. Since you are the reason that the renovations have been taking so long, you will be the ones funding it until everything is completed. I am rather fond of the idea, myself. What do you say to...one-quarter of your salaries?" The Chancellors instantly began to bellow their objections, but So slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him, "ENOUGH," he roared. "It has been decided. There will be no raising of taxes to make up for your failures. Now, I think we can manage to get this finished before the month is over, don't you?" At last, the Chancellors fell silent and hung their heads in embarrassment, "Yes, I thought as much. Now, what other business do we have to see to today?"

For the next hour, Court consisted of details of upcoming festivals, troop movements, district reports, and so on. His mind began to wander, as it frequently did, to his beloved Hae Soo. It had been ten years since he'd lost her, and he missed her every day – especially during moments like these. He was so consumed with memories and wishful thinking concerning his beloved that So hardly spoke for the remainder of the session until a matter was raised that frequently turned his stomach. "Now, the matter of taking another wife, Paeha..."

So glanced up from the scroll in his hands with a look of revulsion, " _Another_ wife? Don't you think I have quite enough of those? My evenings are busy enough as it is with the half-dozen wives you forced upon me without taking yet another wife." So sighed heavily, "Who is it this time?"  
The Chancellor perked up, "Oh, she's perfectly lovely, Paeha. Young, too."

So froze for a moment, " _How_ young?"

The Chancellor smiled widely, "Yes, I thought that might catch your attention. She's only thirteen, Paeha."

So raised an eyebrow, "Thirteen? To my thirty-eight?" The Chancellor's smile grew as So stood and walked slowly down from his pedestal towards the man. He stood for a long moment, staring into the man's revolting face, finally allowing a small smile to flick his lips upward slightly. The Chancellor began to chuckle for a heartbeat before So brought his hand up as hard as he could, slapping the man across the face and sending him sprawling. Bending low over the man, So spoke in a sneer, "You disgust me. The girl is hardly more than a child, and you wish me to take her as my bride? She is only just coming into womanhood, and you want me to take her into my bed? You make me sick." His hands trembled in rage as he snapped to the room, "Get out. NOW! Before I change my mind about letting you go."

The King's rage echoed through the throne room as the Chancellors all bowed hastily and rushed from the room, none daring to test the King's temper any further. So sighed heavily as he heard footsteps approach him from behind, "You did well, Paeha. They will likely speed the remaining renovations along as quickly as they can."

So turned sharply to look at the Queen, "What made you think I wasn't talking to you as well?" So snapped coldly.

Yeon-Hwa drew back in surprise, shock at the venom in his voice flitting across her face for a short moment before she collected herself and bowed respectfully, "Of course, Paeha. I will leave you alone." She bowed again and backed quickly out of the throne room. She paused outside the door and sighed heavily, thinking about the past ten years and how her King had changed.

"Eomma?" Came a quiet voice from behind her, "Is Father alright?"  
Yeon-Hwa sighed again, "Yes, dear. He's fine. I think he's just thinking about someone who died a long time ago."

So paced slowly back to the throne, climbed the stairs, and slumped back into his seat. _I hate this place_ , he thought to himself. It was just a short eleven years ago that Hae Soo had been beside him in this very room. Staring into nothingness, a pillar caught his eye, a memory flashing into his mind. Soo had hidden playfully behind that pillar, peeking out when she thought So may have had time to see her. So laid his face in his hands as the tears began to well in his eyes again, _Oh, Soo. What a fool I was. There were so many ways I could have kept you with me and yet I just let you walk away. It should have been me you spent your last days with, not Jung. What I would give to feel her here beside me again. Just one more night with her; one more afternoon with her head on my shoulder as I work. One more morning to wake watching her sleep._ So's shoulders shook as the tears began to fall silently as more memories and regrets filled his mind.

Soft footsteps alerted him to someone's presence and he bit back a groan, "I thought I ordered I be left alone," he snapped into the room.

Warm and gentle hands were laid on his cheeks; So noticed abstractly that they seemed too rough to be Yeon-Hwa's. A quiet, ghostly chuckle made So freeze in shock as there was a silent beat before an equally ghostly voice echoed through the chamber, "You did, but I thought you might make an exception if it was me."

So's head snapped up as he stared in shock at the slightly opaque form standing before him, "Soo...Ya?" Came the King's stunned whisper, "How...How is this possible?"

Hae Soo chuckled and came to sit beside her beloved, leaning her head on his shoulder as she did in life. "I was lonely, so I thought I'd visit you. Are you well?"

So shook his head, "No. I'm not well. Not well at all. The only reason I ever agreed to become King was to better protect you, but now you're gone and I'm left with this position I never wanted, and a half-dozen wives that I can hardly bear to look at. Though, I must admit...My children are something of a comfort to me. But it is a small comfort on days like this."

Soo nodded, "I know," she whispered, "I feel exactly the same. My days are cold and empty without you. I wasn't sure it would even work, wishing so hard to see you again, but it did." She glanced up at his face; below the foundation he always wore, she could see lines that had not been present the last time she'd seen him, "How long has it been for you?"

So shuddered at the question, "Ten years," he whispered, his voice cracking on the last word. "Our daughter is well. Jung dotes on her lavishly, and yet she remains unspoiled." He smiled softly at the shock on Soo's face, "You thought I wouldn't find out eventually? Don't worry; I understand why you hid her from me. She's nearly a woman now; she's fifteen, and I swear she looks just like you."

Soo smiled, tears streaking down her cheeks, "I miss her as much as I miss you, my love. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

So turned in his seat and reached hesitantly for her face, pleasantly surprised when they settled gently on her face rather than passing through her opaque form, "No. Don't be sorry for leaving; I'm the one who forced you out, remember? I was a fool, and it cost me greatly. It cost me more than I can bear." He leaned his forehead against hers, tears falling once more.

Soo patted his head gently, "Hush, now. Hush. I'm alright, I promise. Dying really wasn't all that bad. I just fell asleep here and woke up somewhere else."

So pulled back, leaving his hands on her shoulders, "Somewhere else? What do you mean?" Suddenly, he noticed that she looked...a bit odd. Glancing down, he saw that she was wearing an odd, white slip of a dress that bared her shoulders and fluttered playfully around her ankles – it was made of an odd fabric that he'd never seen before. "Soo-Ya...Where are you?"

Soo sighed sadly, "Do you remember when I told you we were not from the same time?" So nodded, "Well, I woke up back in my time. It seems like I fell into a coma when I was brought here to your time. You have no idea how I wish that I had been able to stay with you. Do you know why I left you to live with Jung?" So shook his head, confusion flashing across his face, "Because I thought it would be easier for both of us if you didn't watch my die slowly. In the end, though...I just couldn't do it so I started to write to you. Why didn't you ever answer my letters?"

So's hands clenched on Soo's shoulders, "They were in envelopes addressed by Jung. I thought they were from him."

Soo gasped, "That little...Oh, if he were here, I'd give him a piece of my mind."

So chuckled softly, "I finally did read every letter, though. I still have them; I read them now and again when I'm missing you."

"So, pretty much daily?" Soo teased.

Chuckling, So responded, "True. Yes; nearly daily lately. My heart still aches with missing you. So, it was true then? That you were from another time?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. It seems I only have one choice," he said quietly, "I'll just have to find a way to get home to you."

Soo's eyes filled with tears, "Oh, my love. I wish for that every day, but it's been three years since I woke up here, and I haven't so much as seen you, except in museums. I bought some paintings of you, and they hang in my house. Did you know that Baek-Ah painted the two of us together? I own it now, and it hangs in my bedroom. Probably not the best place for it, but...At least you're in my dreams every night."

So shuddered out a heavy sigh, "You have my word, Soo-Ya." He took her face in his hands, gently turning her so that she was looking him directly in the eyes, "I will find a way. I will find you again."

Soo smiled and lifted her hand to trace the scar that marred the left side of his face beneath the makeup, feeling its rough edges beneath her fingers. "I'll be waiting," she whispered. "I'm afraid I have to go, now."

So's heart clenched in his chest, "No. Soo-Ya, don't go. Please."

Soo smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry. I'm waking up in my time, so I don't really have a choice. I still love you," she whispered as she faded from his view, leaving behind a phantom warmth in his hands and the scent of peach blossoms in the air. So moaned as his heart shattered again, falling forward into the pillows that layered the throne, sobbing quietly into his hands.

 _Author's Note_

I know, I know. Heartbreaking beginning, but hey. Did you really expect it to be sunshine and rainbows? This is _me_ we're talking about, here! Thanks for reading!

Lots of love - Lady Darkwind


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note***

Good Evening, darlings! This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but that's really only because I was so impatient to give y'all a bit more. I promise, tomorrow it'll be a longer chapter. Although, there is a bit of plot-building in this chapter, so it's not so bad. Enjoy!

***End Note***

Go Ha-Jin shot upright, a broken sob tearing from her throat. The man who'd nodded off beside her jerked awake at the strangled sound, "Waissit!?" Came the confused yell, "What's the matter, Go Ha-Jin?"

Ha-Jin stared at the man beside her, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Ji-Mong sshi," she whispered around the lump in her throat, "I...I saw him."

Ji-Mong's eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean, you saw him!? Tell me everything."

Ha-Jin took a deep, shuddering breath and began to slowly tell the man everything that had happened, and everything they had discussed. "And before you ask, yes I'm sure it wasn't just a dream. I can still _smell_ him, Ji-Mong sshi. He's gotten older, too. He's so sad. He was never that sad before. Oh, he was many things, it's true – angry, dangerous, and sometimes frightening – but never sad. My heart is still pounding." Ji-Mong made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat, but still seemed unconvinced, "Ji-Mong sshi," Ha-Jin leaned towards the older man and laid her hands on his shoulders, "I could still feel the warmth of his hands on my face when I woke up. I could still hear the sound of him crying. I'm telling you; it was _not_ just a dream. It was too real for that. And besides; he knew about our daughter. I never could have imagined he'd find out. I made sure the official record was that the baby was stillborn."

Ji-Mong nodded slowly, "I see. How...How did Paeha seem?" The older man twisted his hands uncomfortably in his lap.

Ha-Jin smiled gently at the man; he had never forgiven himself for leaving Wang So when it seemed that he'd been needed the most. The smile faded quickly as she remembered the look in his eyes, "Not well," she said quietly. "It seemed like he wasn't doing well. There was a... _heaviness_ in his eyes that I've never seen there before. Ten years. He said it'd been ten years for him."

Ji-Mong's eyebrows shot up again, "Ten years? Huh. But it's only been three for us...Very interesting. Alright. Let's just say, for the sake of argument, that it wasn't a dream. What then?"

Ha-Jin shifted uncomfortably, "Um...Well, here's the part where I'm probably going to sound a little crazy. I either need to figure out a way to get back there, or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I need to find a way to bring him here."

Ji-Mong stood and paced around the modest bedroom with his hands clasped behind his back for a long minute, "It might not be as crazy as it sounds, actually. I mean, if you were able to get _there_ , then maybe he _can_ get here. You'll have to think of _everything_ that happened before you woke up in Goryeo."

Ha-Jin shrugged and thought for a moment, "I was at the park. I'd been crying because my boyfriend at the time had cheated on me with a friend of mine." She chuckled, "Seems silly now, though. Anyway, there was a little boy that had fallen into the lake and was drowning. I jumped in to save him, but I got sucked under the water and next thing I knew, I was coming out of the water in the royal bath." Ji-Mong raised an eyebrow at that, but motioned for her to continue, "Anyway...That's the last thing I remember before I wound up in Wook's house."

Ji-Mong frowned, "Are you sure that's all you remember? So far it seems like both you and the real Hae Soo drowned, but that hardly seems like it'd be enough to help us here. Is there _anything_ else you can remember? Maybe something environmental? Something out of the ordinary, maybe?"

Ha-Jin sighed and started to shake her head, "I don't know. It all happened so fast. What do you remember about the day I...Well, the day I died?"

Ji-Mong shot her a sad, hangdog look, "Well...You see, that day is somewhat burned in my mind."

Ha-Jin cocked her head curiously, "Why is that?"

"Ah. Well, that's the day I decided to leave." Ha-Jin gasped. "Exactly. I'll never forget a moment of that day, from the look on his face when he came back, to the incredible eclipse we had that day."

Ha-Jin snapped her head up, "Wait, what did you say? Eclipse? Was it a full eclipse?"

Ji-Mong glanced at her in surprise, "Why, yes. Yes, it was. Why do you ask?"

"There was a full eclipse the day I drowned in our time. The day I woke up in Goryeo, there was one, too."

Ji-Mong shot to his feet in excitement, "THAT'S IT," he bellowed, "It must have something to do with dying during an eclipse! That's wonderful! It means we have somewhere to start."

Ha-Jin grinned in elation for only a moment before the smile slid from her face, "Wait. I'd have to die again to go back? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Ji-Mong waved a hand dismissively. "No, no. It's never going to work to take you back there. I think your current life and your past life have to die at correlating moments in time during the exact same eclipse."

"Wait, wait. I think you've lost me, Mong-ah. If my past life is already dead, then how is it that I'm going to get back to him?"

Ji-Mong froze for a long moment, "Ah. Right. Well, that's the uh...That's the hard part. You _can't_ go back. The only way we can get the two of you back together is if _he_ dies during an eclipse in _his_ time, and the version of him here dies during _our_ next eclipse. Pretty straight forward, right?"

Ha-Jin stared at him with her mouth hanging open, "Straight forward? What the hell do you mean, straightforward!? How are we supposed to convince him of this? You know what he's like."

Ji-Mong sighed, "Yes, I do. Which is why I know that the one and only person that he might possibly even _begin_ to believe this from is you. How did you manage to get back long enough to talk to him?"

"Oh. Uh, that's a bit...complicated."

"Complicated? How?"  
"Let's just say there was a lot of wishful thinking. I sort of felt like I missed him so much that I was being torn apart, and when I fell asleep...Well, it seemed like I was walking for a long, long time in my dream and then all of a sudden, there he was. I wasn't sure it wasn't a dream at first, either. Until he touched my face. Then I knew."

Ji-Mong looked thoughtful, "Huh. So, it seems like you willed yourself back there. Interesting. Do you think you could manage it again?"

Ha-Jin thought again, "Maybe. I'm not sure, though."

Ji-Mong nodded. "Alright. You go ahead and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up; don't worry, Hae Soo. I'll look after you while Paeha is away." The man smiled brilliantly, mischief evident in his eyes.

Ha-Jin smiled in return and chuckled quietly, "Alright. I'll go back to sleep. But you have to promise you'll be here when I wake up."

Ji-Mong raised his right hand, "I give you my word. I will protect my King's person." Ha-Jin chuckled again as she climbed back into bed, falling asleep within moments. As soon as he was sure that Ha-Jin was sleeping, Ji-Mong sighed, "Oh, this was _not_ an easy task to set yourself, you crazy astronomer. Ah, well. The girl managed what I couldn't, so maybe there's a reason why I found her after all this time." He sighed again and headed towards the small kitchen to make himself a mug of tea, "Well, I don't think I'll be sleeping again tonight."

***Author's Note***

Well, as I said...It was a bit short tonight, but that's okay; there's still plenty to go, and it's practically writing itself, so...No worries, dearies! I am so grateful to all of you who have been so supportive on here; without you lot, I would never have had the courage to publish my original works. I mean that, y'all. Thank again! Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

Good Afternoon, my dears! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I've been very busy at work and with Mothers' Day weekend, but here is the long-awaited chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!

***End Note***

Ji Mong watched over H-Jin while she slept, feeling like an overprotective father. The moment he'd woken up in this time, he'd started to search for her. He still remembered the moment he'd realized that she was the only one who could alter Wang So's terrible destiny. It had seemed like nothing in particular at the time; she just helped him to cover up the scar that marred the left side of his face. But that had been enough to change _everything_. She had somehow managed to keep him from doing anything drastic, and whenever she had asked him to spare someone's life...he did it. Without question. Ji-Mong shook his head in wonder.

He'd had a suspicion that they'd been from the same time from the moment they'd met, and he'd been right. When he'd woken, Ji-Mong had gone immediately to find books on Gwangjong to see how his future had been altered, if at all. To his astonishment, he'd found that the girl had managed what he never could: she had completely altered his destiny. It had become clear to him after reflection that there was one thing she had given him that no one – not even his mother – ever had. She had, simply, given him love without boundaries, expectations, or explanations. She had seen him for who he was without any delusions and accepted him anyway. It was that one choice – small though it seemed at the time – that had changed Gwangjong forever.

She was a special girl, for certain. He'd spent the last three years searching for her, in fact. Because of all these thing, he'd made up his mind to find the pair of them in this life, if that was at all possible, and see to it personally that they had the kind of life _this_ time around that they should have had the first time. He'd started to lose hope that he would ever find her when he'd happened into a mall that was advertising a Gwangjong exhibit. As he'd meandered through the mall on his way to the display, he'd heard a familiar voice that had him stopping in his tracks.

Ji-Mong had thought he'd finally begun to go mad when he'd walked around a kiosk, and there she was; a smile on her face as always. She was – appropriately enough – selling makeup. He'd known right away that it was Hae Soo; but the question that he needed to answer was whether or not she remembered anything. Swallowing his excitement, Ji-Mong had crossed to the woman and asked about a specific product – the very concealer that she had made for Gwangjong to help him cover the scar that had marred his face and come out from behind his mask at long last. Ha Jin had turned to him with his inquiry. The moment her eyes had met his, he was certain there had been a moment of recognition before the blood had drained suddenly from her face and she had swayed. Her co-workers had instantly converged on her and convinced her to go home for the day. Ha-Jin had reluctantly agreed and headed in the same direction Ji-Mong had been heading.

He'd paused for a few short minutes to ask her coworkers about her health, and what he'd discovered rekindled his hope somewhat. It seemed that since Ha-Jin had woken, she'd had frequent recurring dreams of the Goryeo era, and she would sometimes have dizzy spells during the day. Ji-Mong had headed towards the display, hoping against hope that she had at least stopped to glance at the artwork. At long last, he'd arrived at the display and paused outside for a moment to catch his breath. As his breath slowed, he'd caught the telltale sounds of a woman crying. With his heart in his throat and hardly daring to believe that Ha Jin had retained her memories, Ji-Mong had slowly entered the room that was covered in Goryeo-era artwork. He had paused for a brief moment, recognizing at once Baek-Ah's impeccable artwork in every painting on the walls, save the wall-length scroll that showed the Gwangjong himself. Ji-Mong felt his chest tighten as he gazed on the face of his former king. Glancing to his left, he saw her kneeling on the floor, weeping brokenly.

Without any further hesitation, he'd crossed the few feet to the poor woman and removed his pocket-kerchief. He had tapped her on the shoulder and offered it to her. She had glanced in surprise at the kerchief for a heartbeat before glancing behind her to see who her unexpected visitor was. "Ji...Mong?" she'd asked hesitantly.

Ji-Mong had smiled softly at her and nodded, "I've been looking for you for a long time, Hae Soo." The words had seemed to unfreeze the emotions that Ha-Jin had locked in her heart, and she'd pitched forward, throwing her arms around her neck like a child who's run to their father. She'd stayed there for a long while, sobbing uncontrollably. Ji-Mong had sat, patting her hair softly, until her tears had abated and the soul-shaking sobs had quieted. "Feel better?" he'd asked her softly.

"Yes," she'd sniffled into his shoulder, "A little."

Ji-Mong had gently helped her to stand, "Why don't I take you home, and we'll talk?"

Ha-Jin had agreed and driven Ji-Mong to her apartment, where he'd had her sit at her own kitchen table and bustled around her small kitchen, making a couple of mugs of tea for them. Ji-Mong had barely finished making the tea when he'd turned around to find that Ha-Jin had fallen asleep while waiting for him. Smiling to himself, he'd lifted the girl carefully and tucked her into bed.

Breaking from his reverie, Ji-Mong sighed, "You must have been very tired," he mused, "Not that I can blame you. To find and lose your one true love in such a way...It hardly seems fair to either of you." Ji-Mong sighed again as he stood and padded silently into the kitchen, where he fixed himself another mug of tea. Across the room, there was a modest computer set up on a small desk, facing the window. There was a small potted hydrangea flourishing on a windowsill. Ji-Mong smiled at the perfect _Hae Soo_ -ness of the whole apartment before he sat in front of the computer, flipping it on and waiting patiently for it to boot while blowing on his tea to cool it. It seemed luck was with him; it wasn't even password-protected. _How like her,_ he thought fondly. _Always so trusting._ Ji-Mong opened her browser and pulled up the Naver search engine. For the next several hours, he occupied himself by searching for theories on time travel and their correlation to eclipses, scrabbling down any pertinent information he found on a notepad he'd found in a drawer in the desk.

Ha-Jin woke slowly to the light creeping slowly across her room. Reaching across to her nightstand where her cell phone sat, she flicked it on and checked her messages. Seeing one voicemail notification, she tapped the notification and listened as her boss informed her that she was being given two weeks of paid time off to get some rest. He seemed to blame the fainting spell on the fact that she had been in a coma for so long. He asked her to take care of herself and not to worry about a thing. She smiled as she deleted the message and blanked the screen on her phone, thanking her lucky stars for having such an understanding employer – even if he _did_ have the wrong idea. Not that she was going to correct him, of course.

She sat in her bed for a moment, thinking there was something odd. Glancing at the now-empty chair by her bedside, she realized that Ji-Mong was not occupying it as she had expected. Sliding out from under her blankets, she padded to her closet and changed into a pair of shorts, a slim-fitting tank top, and a loose, comfortable cardigan. She crossed to the door, and opened it quietly half expecting to find him sleeping on her couch. Ha-Jin had to stifle a giggle when she finally found him. He was asleep, alright – but not where she had thought she'd find him. He had clearly worked far into the night, and had fallen asleep with his face on the keyboard.

Curious, Ha-Jin paced silently towards him and peered over his shoulder at the still-open web page he'd last been looking at. She sighed and shook her head as she saw the title of the page - Eclipses and their Effect on the Space-Time Continuum. _Well, some things never do change. Still the same Astronomer I knew in Goryeo._ Still smiling, Ha-Jin grabbed a chair from her kitchen table and carried it quietly to sit beside her friend, taking a place beside him and gently rubbing his shoulder until his eyelids flickered and he stirred. "Good morning," she said quietly with a laugh in her voice. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Ji-Mong grunted and sat up, stretching the kinks out of his back with a groan, "As a matter of fact, I found some fascinating theories," he responded as he fixed his crooked glasses with a yawn, "It seems like you were caught in a sort of Space-Time Slipstream with our time as one point and Goryeo as the other. Fascinating." He glanced up to see Ha-Jin watching him with a laugh in her eyes, "Ah. Right. Sorry about that. You know how I can get sometimes. Anyway, let me tell you what I found..." For the next several hours, the pair discussed Space-Time Singularity theories, Slipstreams, Temporal Paradoxes, and so forth; a conversation any theoretical physicist would be proud to hear.

At last, Ha-Jin called a halt to the conversation, "If I don't get something to eat soon, there may well be nothing left of me to meet So if this crazy plan of ours actually works." Chuckling, Ji-Mong agreed and offered to take her to breakfast – an offer which she accepted gladly.

So jolted awake with a cry that he hurriedly stifled in the crook of his arm. _What was that_ , he thought, startled. He'd had a strange dream that was quickly fading. He'd had an odd dream about Hae Soo and... _Ji-Mong_ , of all people. They'd seemed to be discussing something about eclipses and temporal...something. From the little he'd been able to understand, it seemed like they were discussing ways to travel through time.

So tossed off his blankets and stood, pacing his room quietly, his long hair brushing his shoulders as he yanked the hairpin irritably from his head. _Maybe it wasn't a dream_ , he though hopefully. _Seeing her last week...Maybe it really happened. If that's the case...Then she must be trying to find a way to come home!_ So's heart thudded painfully in his chest at the thought, and he crossed to the other side of his room, pausing to look at his reflection in the polished bronze mirror hanging on the wall. He sighed as he started disdainfully at the scar that still marred his face and made it so that no woman would look at him until he had put on his makeup. Only Soo had dared to look at him without flinching – let alone _touching_ his face.

He growled softly in his throat with frustration. "So," came a soft voice behind him.

So spun, his heart hammering in his chest. "You came back," he whispered. "I wasn't sure you would. Or that you could, even."

Hae Soo smiled at him, "Now that I've finally figured out how to see you again, how could I possibly stay away?"

Soo smiled radiantly, "I missed you. I thought it was just a dream, but I'm glad that I was wrong."

Hae Soo crossed to him in three long strides, throwing her arms around his waist and breathing deeply with her face buried in his chest, "You smell just the same as I remember. Oh, how I've missed that smell. I still wake up in my bed expecting to feel your warmth beside me, and I cry when I find it cold and empty."

So wrapped his arms around her opaque form, "Me, too." He sighed heavily, knowing that this visit was sure to be as short as the last.

Soo pulled gently away from him, reaching down to take hold of his hand, "There's something we need to discuss. It might be hard to understand, so please ask if you get confused." So nodded and followed as she led him by the hand back to his bed.

***Author's Note***

Phew. So, a bit longer chapter and definitely a happier ending. Hope you liked it! Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note***

Good Afternoon, my dearies! I'm really glad that so many of you seem to be enjoying this little adventure we're all on. I've always been a fan of...well, fanfics...but I was always worried about writing them. Finally, I started writing them last year as practice for my own novels that I am writing. To my very great surprise, they received a very warm reception! For this, I am unceasingly grateful to all of my readers and followers! You've given me the confidence to follow my dreams, so I will do my best to give you good things to read! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

***End Note***

Ha-Jin chewed on her bottom lip as she and So walked back to his bed and sat gingerly, both instinctively twisting to face the other. So smiled as he watched her face, "Do you know that that is a habit you've always had?"

Ha-Jin jumped in surprise at his sudden, soft voice. "What do you mean?"

So chuckled, "Chewing on your bottom lip. You have always done that. Every time you have something difficult to discuss, or something painful to say you chew on your lip. So, what is it, Soo-Ya? What have you come all this way to say?"

Ha-Jin stared in surprise at him for a long moment before giggling in a quick, embarrassed manner, "Do I _really_?" She whispered, "I'd forgotten how well you knew me. I miss that. I miss everything about you; about us." She leaned her head on his shoulder, "But you _are_ right. I have something difficult, painful, and downright unbelievable to say to you."

So smiled and leaned his head against hers with a sigh of his own, "What is it, nae salang?"

Ha-Jin sat up and curled her legs under her on the bed, "Ji-Mong and I may have found a way to bring you to me."

So jerked in surprise, "What did you say?"

Ha-Jin cocked her head in confusion, "I said Ji-Mong and I may have found a way to bring you to me."

"That's what I thought you said. This is getting strange."

"Why?"  
So raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, "I had just woken from a dream where you and Ji-Mong were discussing...temporal...something. I couldn't make any sense out of what you were talking about, but from what I understood...it seems like a very complicated process."

Ha-Jin's mouth popped open in surprise, "That's...That's incredible. I was _literally_ just talking to him before I went to bed to see if I could manage my way back here. This is becoming more and more strange. It's almost like the universe _wants_ this to happen."

So chuckled, "I don't think the universe really cares, nae salang. But either way, you have obviously come up with a plan, so let me hear it."

Ha-Jin smiled in return, squeezing his hand affectionately, "Well, we have a theory. When I found myself here the first time, I had just drowned in my time and it seems like the real Hae Soo drowned here as well. Also, it turns out that we both drowned during an eclipse; you wouldn't have known any of this because you hadn't gotten here yet. Turns out that the day I died in _this_ time, there was an eclipse as well."

So nodded, "Then, if I'm following you properly, it seems as though these eclipses have something to do with your ability to travel between our worlds."

Ha-Jin nodded excitedly, "Yes, exactly! But...I'm not exactly talking about _me_ this time. See...I can't come back to your time because my body there is dead. I can only move between _living_ bodies. We're currently looking for a way to bring _you_ forward in time." So blinked in surprise. "I know, it sounds impossible, but we have a theory that if _you_ and your double in _my time_ die at correlating moments in time during the same eclipse, then you'll be able to come forward and take his place."

So stood suddenly, "Wait. You're telling me that for this to work, I have to _die_?"

Ha-Jin cringed, "I _told_ you it was difficult. But, Ji-Mong and I are working on it together. Don't you trust us?"

The King stood teetering dangerously on the edge of his temper until he let out I heavy sigh and let the tension melt out of his body, "You're right. I do trust you both; it's just that this is a little hard to just accept."

Ha-Jin smiled, "Yeah, I know. Imagine how I must have felt; all of a sudden, I was here in Goryeo, _millennia_ before I was even born. It's a bit of an adjustment, no matter which direction you go in."

So chuckled suddenly, "Well, this certainly explains why you were never afraid of any of us Princes. You were never raised _to_ be afraid of us!"

Laughing, Ha-Jin responded, "True enough. I wouldn't have changed it, though. I know it didn't turn out the way we wanted it to, but...I'm still glad that I met all of you."

"Soo-Ya...I'm glad, too." So sighed again as he sat back down on the bed beside her, "Alright, then. I'll trust you. Just one question: How are you going to convince my... _double_ of this?"

"That's the hard part. Mong-Ah and I will figure _something_ out. We've got some more research to do on eclipses and the like, but...Do you by any chance remember what day of the year that eclipse was on?"

So thought for a moment, "Yes; I think it was the eighth day of the fifth month, or around there, I think."

"Good. How old were you when we met, by the way?"

So chuckled, "I was 21. Why; is that important?"

Ha-Jin nodded, "Yes. If I know how old you were when we met, I can pin down what year it was – by reckoning in my time – and then I'll be able to figure out which eclipse it was. Then, I'll have to figure out when the next eclipse will be in my time that matches the one that one that brought me to you, and the correlating one here in _your_ time, and it'll be one step down."

So nodded, "Then on that specific day, I am going to need to die. Correct?"

Ha-Jin nodded, "Exactly. Easy, right?"

So raised an eyebrow, "Not _exactly_ the word I would have chosen, but...I suppose it may be doable. You're certain this will work?"

Ha-Jin smiled uncertainly, "At this point, I'm not really _certain_ of anything but if it means that we have at least a chance of being together again, isn't it worth the risk?"

So chuckled, "And once again, you make entirely too much sense. Alright. I'll trust you and Ji-Mong. I'll make sure it happens when you tell me when it's going to happen. I'll ask my astronomer, as well; he's been studying the stars, and it may be that he'll be able to predict the next eclipse."  
"Sounds good to me."

A twinkle came into So's eye that Ha-Jin hadn't seen in a very long time, "So. Looks like you're going to stick around for a while...I wonder how we could pass the time..." he mused playfully as he trailed his hand down Ha-Jin's arm."

Giggling, she teased back, "It's a shame; I don't think I can manage to get my clothes off in this state. You'll just have to work that much harder to get to my time, now won't you?"

So fell onto his side, smothering his laugh in the blankets, "Well then, will you at least lie down with me until I fall back to sleep? I've hardly slept since your first visit."

Ha-Jin smiled and took So's face in her hands, kissing him gently on the forehead, "I think I can manage that." She waited until So had climbed back into bed, then climbed on top of the blankets and laid down beside him. For a long moment, they laid there like that, just watching each other. At long last, however, So fell asleep. Ha-Jin smiled and whispered into the dark, silent room, "Sleep well, nae salang. I'll see you again soon." With that, Ha-Jin closed her eyes and faded away.

So woke a number of hours later to the sounds of his servants tapping on his door to wake him. He opened his eyes, knowing she'd be gone but still his heart clenched when his eyes fell on nothing but the opposite wall. He wriggled out from under the blankets and stood, unready to face yet another day arguing with his officials, but with a real sense of hope in his heart for the first time in a decade.

***Author's Note***

I hope y'all enjoyed this one! I know, I know. Another sad end to a chapter, but I _promise_ the end of the story will be a happy one! Thanks, as ever, for reading. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	5. Chapter 5

***Author's Note***

Hello, all! Sorry. I know it's been a while since I posted, but I've been busy with my Youtube channel, under the same name. I'm trying to find a balance in all the things I have to do and all the things I _want_ to do. It's a daunting task, certainly, but no worries! I am _not_ giving up on these two. I just love them way too much. In this chapter, I took a little of the information from history, and a little bit is creative license as well. Hope you like this one!

***End Note***

Ha-Jin woke gently in the early pre-dawn light. As quietly as she could manage, she curled onto her side and began to cry into her pillow. Just outside the door, Ji-Mong stood with a tray of food – intending to put it down just inside the door – when he heard the sounds of her crying. Sighing, he set the tray down and opened the door silently and padded across the room to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, "We'll get him back, Ha-Jin. I promise." Ha-Jin jumped, clearly unaware that he was there. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she nodded and tried valiantly to put a smile on her face. Ji-Mong smiled in return, "See? You know everything will be fine. Did you talk to him again?"

Ha-Jin blushed, "Am I that transparent? Hmm. Well, yes. I did see him again, and we talked about what you and I have discovered, and then we..." Ha-Jin's blush deepened, causing a knowing glint to spring into Ji-Mong's eyes, "Now, don't be like that!" Ha-Jin smacked the older man on the arm, blushing still deeper, "He just...He just wanted to sleep with me next to him again. It seems like he hasn't slept since my last visit. I think time is moving differently for him than for us. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week. I'm really worried, Ji-Mong. You and I both know what things were like back then. What if something happens to him before the time is right?"  
Ji-Mong laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright. I promise, we'll find as much information as possible as quickly as we can. Meanwhile...Did you ask him what I told you to?"

Ha-Jin sighed, "Yes. I made sure I got the information before he went back to sleep." She hurried to give the astronomer the information he'd asked for; his eyes seemed to grow brighter with every scrap of information she fed him.

"This is excellent! Everything you got from him should really help me narrow down _which_ eclipse it was that took you to him in the first place. And from there, I'll be able to pin down which one in _his_ time will correlate with the one in our time...I'll also have to figure out the difference in the way time moves for him so that we can give him an accurate time frame on when we're going to do this."

Ha-Jin nodded, watching the astronomer expectantly, "And what about the other one?"

Ji-Mong stared at her, clearly missing something, "Other one? Which other one?"

Ha-Jin groaned, "The other Wang So! The one here in our time? How are we going to get him to give up his life to bring the fourth King of Goryeo _forward_ in time!?"

Ji-Mong froze, staring at her gaping like a fish, "Well...Sure, when you put it _that_ way, suddenly it seems incredibly difficult! We'll just...I don't know. We'll just tell him something about true love and how he's standing in the way of it, or something like that."

Ha-Jin's mouth fell open with a little pop, "You hadn't thought that far ahead, had you? What were you thinking? We'd just find him and, what? Push him off a cliff?" Ji-Mong glanced around the room, avoiding her glance; Ha-Jin gasped, " _That's_ your plan!? Murder? Oh, Ji-Mong. I can't believe this. And have you thought of how many ways that plan could possibly go wrong? What happens if we get caught, or we don't do it right the first time? Besides...Unless you know something I don't, we don't even know where he is now!"

Ji-Mong's shoulders slumped, "I know. I know. But this is the best plan we have. It's the _only_ plan we have right now. Until we find the other Wang So, we need to focus on what we _are_ sure of. We know for sure that we can figure out when his next eclipse is that will correlate to the next eclipse in _our_ time." Ji-Mong raked his hands through his hair and blew out a heavy breath, "This is going to be difficult. I'll definitely need a _lot_ of coffee for this." Ha-Jin smiled to herself and shook her head, turning and heading back into the kitchen to start a large pot of fresh coffee while Ji-Mong sat back at the computer desk, scribbling out row after row of complicated-looking equations madly on a pad of paper.

Wang So paced beside ht lake with his hands clasped behind his back, deeply lost in thought. It had been nearly a month since Hae Soo's last visit. _Maybe something happened to them? Maybe Hae Soo wasn't able to figure out how to bring me to her. Maybe she changed her mind?_ These and a dozen other scenarios like them raced around and around his head, like they were playing some deranged game of "tag" with each other. From behind him, So heard an impatient _hem hem_ sound and turned towards it in irritation, "What _is_ it?"

Yeon Hwa jerked in surprise, "Paeha. I was just wondering when you might be returning to the throne room; it is nearly time for your tea. You know you have to take your tea; it's good for your health."

So narrowed his eyes at her, "If I didn't know any better, Yeon Hwa...I'd say you actually cared about me." Without another word, So shouldered past her and clumped his way towards the palace. Of late, Yeon Hwa had become something of a nuisance. So had been married to the loathsome woman long enough to know when she was up to something, and she definitely was now. As for what that something was; he'd just have to keep a closer eye on the woman from now on. _It's unfortunate that she is Ju's mother. She reminds me entirely too much of my own mother. She's just as judgmental, just conniving. I've never been able to trust her. It just feels like she's waiting for a moment of weakness from me, and then she'll strike, just like my mother. Just like she and Wook did when Father was ill. No. I can't trust this woman at all._

At last, So reached the throne room and the doors were thrust open seconds before he breezed authoritatively into the room. So walked swiftly past the Chancellors, dignitaries, and his children but paused just before he began to walk up the stairs. Turning towards the awaiting crowd, he glared at each one of them carefully. _Something feels different today. Something in the air feels off._ So had spent enough years living in a hostile environment that he had an instinctive sense when there was something off, and there was definitely something wrong today. Everyone in the room was entirely _too_ still, and paying far too much attention. There was no fidgeting, no subtle shifting from foot to foot, no scratching of itches; nothing. It was like they were all waiting on pins and needles for something hugely important. From the corner of his eye, So saw Yeon Hwa's hands tighten, ever so slightly, on her skirts. _So, she_ is _planning something, then. Doubtless she's trying to get rid of me. That woman never did see me as anything but a way to the throne. It looks like she's finally decided to make a move on me._ Sparing a quick glance at his oldest son, So felt a rush of disappointment; the boy was only twelve, but already it seemed he had aspirations for the throne. The boy stood with his back ramrod-straight and his hands loose, but trembling, at his sides. _How disappointing. I'd hoped the boy would take more after me than his mother, but I suppose that was just too much to hope for._

"What is it that you all seem so nervous about?" So said, "You don't have another wife for me, do you?" He allowed a hint of irritation to creep into his voice; the effect was like dropping a stone in a still pool. Of a sudden, the entire room seemed to unfreeze all at once. A few Chancellors started to chuckle, but almost everyone in the room seemed to let out one enormous collective breath. _Well, that settles that_ , he thought, _Whatever is going on, it seems that I'm the only one who doesn't know._ Turning back to the throne, So strode confidently up them showing no outward sign of his inward caution. The moment he'd sat down, one of the Court Ladies bustled into the throne room and laid a tray beside him on which sat his daily tea. Only today, the girl's hands shook ever so slightly as she poured out the tea. So kept his expression smooth as glass as he accepted the glass from her and inhaled in an appreciative manner, _I don't smell anything._ _It must be poisoned, though. Probably the poison my mother once preferred. As long as it isn't all that much, I can probably survive. I sincerely doubt that she'd be so foolish as to try to kill me in one dosage; it's probably going to be slowly increased until it kills me._ Quickly thinking the situation through, So smiled and took a small sip of his tea, repressing a shudder. It might have been his imagination, but he could swear that he felt a chill creep into his blood as he swallowed the tainted tea. As though to confirm his suspicions, a few of the Chancellors hurriedly concealed smirks – though not quickly enough to hide them from So, who was looking for them. _Well, this is going to be...interesting_ , So thought. Aloud, he said, "Well, I'm sure we have business to attend to. Shall we get started?"

Ha-Jin was standing on her small balcony, looking out over the street when she heard Ji-Mong's call, "Ha-Jin-Ah! I think I've got it! I think I figured out the eclipse he needs!"

Ha-Jin rushed back into the house, "You did!? Which one?"

Ji-Mong pointed to a complicated graph and correlating moon chart, "This one," he said. "It was well-documented in history, because it was on this day that Gwangjong thwarted an attempt by his first wife to murder him. The effects of the poison are thought to be what led to his disease fifteen years later that eventually killed him. In fact, if I'm correct...That day isn't terribly far off for him. If my calculations are correct, which they usually are, then I'd say we have another two weeks, maybe a bit more, to convince this other Wang So that he needs to die in order for "

Ha-Jin gasped, "Two weeks? How can that possibly be long enough? Do we even know where he is?"  
Ji-Mong shifted, "Well...Actually, I'm pretty sure I found him. But there's a problem."

"Oh, good. I was afraid this had been too easy so far."

Ji-Mong rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and responded, "Well...He's the heir to a massive corporation in Seoul. I sincerely doubt we could even get _near_ him long enough to discuss the matter with him, let alone slip him something or push him off a cliff."

Ha-Jin groaned, "How are we ever going to make this work, Ji-Mong sshi?"  
"Don't give up hope, Ha-Jin-Ah. We'll figure something out. I promise. Have I ever failed you before?" Ha-Jin shook her head, "Well, then trust me now," he said with a confidence he in no way felt.

Ha-Jin smiled, "Okay. Well, I should go get some rest, I think. Hopefully I'll be able to go and see him while I'm asleep. I've got a lot to tell him this time around."

***Author's Note***

Hehe. I know, I'm kind of notorious for my cliffhangers. I have a good friend that reads all my fanfics and she frequently sends me messages cursing me for them. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to have consistently longer chapters, but I only have so much time in the day to write, which is why I'm not posting on a daily basis like I have in the past. Anyway, I hope some of you will pop over to my Youtube channel and support me there as well. Either way, I'm grateful to the lot of you! Loads of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note***

Good Day, dear readers! I thought you might enjoy a bit of a longer chapter today! I was going to put in a ibt of fun for So this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. Next chapter, though. I promise. A bit of a giggle here and there, though. Hope you enjoy!

***End Note***

So sat on the edge of a chair in his room staring at the floor, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped tightly. _She's definitely trying to kill me_ , he thought, _But why now? Has she decided that Ju is old enough to rule now? Maybe, but I don't think that's it. She wouldn't try to have her own son implicated, would she?! No, not even Yeon-Hwa is that cold. No, it's more likely that she's planning to put someone else on the throne until Ju is old enough...Maybe herself? Yes. Now, that sounds more like her. I live in a den of wolves, I swear._ A knock on his door broke So out of his reverie, "Enter," he called, still staring at the floor between his feet. The doors opened, and soft footfalls approached him. Sighing, So glanced up at last to see who it was that had disturbed him, his eyebrows jerking upwards in shock, "Baek-Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here? I...I thought I'd never see you again after Wook died."

Baek-Ah smiled crookedly, "Yes, well...I found myself feeling a bit _nostalgic_. I felt this irrepressible need to come to see where it all happened. I regretted it the moment I passed the spot where Eun died." So flinched visibly, causing Baek-Ah to frown, "I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. It's just...this place holds so many memories that I'd really rather forget. We've both lost so much here." Baek-Ah hesitated for a moment before continuing as So's eyes went hard with grief, "We both lost our brothers – you, Jung, and I are the only ones who have survived – and we both lost the women we loved. This palace is like a disease that eats at you from the inside. It takes everything that matters to you and either destroys it or twists and warps it until it becomes unrecognizable."

So sighed heavily, "Yes. It does that. If it weren't for this palace, Soo-Ya would probably still be alive. The truth is...The truth is, I hate this place. I should have left when she asked me to. At the very least, she would have been able to spend her final days with me, rather than Jung. I think I have at least as many regrets as you do." So laid a gentle hand on his beloved brother's shoulder, "I'm sorry that you had to suffer as well. I wish we could all just go back to when all this started and change it. If only Moo-Ya hadn't died. I think he was the best suited for this position. If I'd been better at protecting him, maybe things would have turned out differently for all of us." So crossed the room to a desk in the corner and leaned heavily on it.

Baek-Ah watched his brother sadly. He'd always remembered So as being the strongest of them all, which was why he'd survived. He'd managed to protect those closest to him while everything around him fell apart. He'd been like a tree in a storm; he'd bent, bunt never broken. As long as those he loved had been safe, So was the strongest of them all. Now, though; it seemed that the losses had taken their toll on him. He looked... _tired_ , Baek-Ah thought. _I've been away too long. I shouldn't have left him alone here. I was too blinded by my own grief; I've abandoned my brother._ Baek-Ah crossed the room quietly, stopping just behind his brother, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I should have known you had such a burden on you. Why didn't you ever call me back? You could have sent for me."

So let out a watery sigh, "You made it clear when you left that you didn't want to come back. I was trying to respect your wishes."

"But what about you? You needed me, and I wasn't here for you. I owe you so much – including my life – and I walked away from you. I abandoned you. I'm sorry. I knew Soo's death would devastate you; I should have been there for you. Forgive me?"

So turned, and Baek-Ah's heart clenched in his chest at the lost, hopeless look on his brother's face, "Baek-Ah," he whispered brokenly, "I miss her so much. I can't breathe most days when I wake up to an empty bed."

"I know," Baek-Ah answered, taking two short strides towards his brother and pulling So towards him in a brotherly embrace, "I miss her, too. I'm so sorry that I left you. I left you all alone with your grief; I was too consumed by my own. I'll stay with you now, if you want me to. Just say the word, and I won't go anywhere."

So's throat closed at the offer; it had been so long since anyone had shown him _any_ kind of tenderness or caring that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Unbidden tears soaked into his brother's robes as So buried his face in Baek-Ah's shoulder. For a long moment, the two men stood, granting each other what slight comfort they could manage. At long last, So felt like he could breathe again and pulled away from his brother slightly, leaving his hands on Baek-Ah's shoulders, "I'm sorry. I must look terribly weak in your eyes."

Baek-Ah smiled gently, "Not at all. You look to me like a strong man who has reached the extent of his limits. You look like a man who's been through hell over the last fifteen years, and has had no one he could rely on. Do you want me to stay for a while? I think I could manage that."

So smiled as he wiped the tears off of his cheeks, "Would you? I'd like to have a friendly face around here again."

Baek-Ah grinned, "Well, then. It's done. I'll stay for a while; you could probably use a painter or musician. Or both, probably. From what I've seen...this place is in dire need of some sort of joy."

So smirked at his younger brother, "Well, you're not wrong about that." So sighed heavily, "Things here aren't what they seem, though I think Yeon Hwa is trying to kill me."

Baek-Ah gasped, "What? How can you be sure?"

"I'm almost certain that the tea I was served this morning was poisoned; I've been poisoned before and I remember how it felt."

"You have to find proof; I'll help you."

So shot his brother a frightened look, "No! No, you stay out of it. I have my own spies in the palace; I'll find the proof I need. You just worry about your own skin. I can't watch another brother I love die."

The look in So's eyes was so haunted that Baek-Ah nodded reluctantly, "Alright. Alright; I'll stay out of it. But I'll stay near you – I won't just _let_ her kill you. What sort of brother would I be if I did?"

So smiled, "Thank you." He turned to leave his chambers, but Baek-Ah's gentle hand on his elbow stopped him. "What is it?"  
Baek-Ah chuckled, "I don't want to put too fine a point on it, but...I don't think you want to give the Court a heart attack; you might want to fix your makeup before you go back out there."

So raised an eyebrow at his brother and crossed to the desk where he applied his makeup every morning, "Huh," he said, "You're right; I look like I'm melting." The brothers stared at each other for a long moment, each with a smile hovering around their mouths before they both finally lost their composure and bent over double laughing hysterically. It took a few minutes of snickering and looking in opposite directions before the two finally managed to stop laughing. "I don't know how long it's been since I laughed like that," So mused. "It felt wonderful. I didn't realize how much I've missed you, my dearest brother."

Baek-Ah smiled happily, "Me, either. It's good to be here with you like this again after all these years. How about you fix that face of yours so we can get out there, huh?"

So nodded, "Just give me a few minutes. I have to wipe off what's there and start over." So sat in the stool in front of the mirror and got to work cleaning his face thoroughly. Once the makeup had been wiped off, he stared at the offending scar for a long moment, memories flashing through his mind. _The first time Soo had seen that scar...Soo touching his scar tenderly before applying his makeup for the first time...Baek-Ah looking away from him when his scar had been revealed on Eun'a birthday...The day his mother had given him the scar..._ So sighed heavily and glanced at his brother in the mirror, who stood watching with interest, "I remember when you refused to look at this face of mine; now, it seems like it doesn't bother you anymore."

Baek-Ah grimaced slightly, "Sorry; I guess I was staring. It's just that it seems like such a silly thing to be afraid of now. I've seen so much real darkness and evil that to be afraid of a scar like yours just seems...shallow now. It's really not even that large, if you look closely at it. I can't even imagine how badly that must have hurt, though."

So smiled bitterly, "Yes. I was so young; I never even had a _chance_ at a normal life. I wish I could hate my mother for what she did to me, but...I just can't bring myself to." So traced the scar with his fingertips, "Soo-Ya was the first person who wasn't afraid of it – or me. She was the only person who ever willingly touched my face. It's no wonder I love her, even now. I can't help but think of her every time I apply this makeup. She made it, and she taught me how to make it and apply it for myself. It was her way of trying to distance herself from me."

Baek-Ah smirked, "I see that went well."

So chuckled, "Yes. Poor woman never had a chance once I set eyes on her." The smile fell from his face, "Maybe I should have left her alone."

"No. No, I think she changed you for the better. I don't think we would be so close if you had never known Hae Soo. That woman saved us all in some ways, I think. She taught us how to enjoy the moment and each other; I'll forever be grateful to her for that."

So nodded, "She was an incredible woman, to be sure. I've never found another like her, and I don't think I ever will. I don't really _want_ to." So sighed again as he leaned forward and opened the container containing his makeup. He picked up the brush and got to work, covering the scar evenly with a few deft strokes before blending the makeup over the rest of his face.

In less time than Baek-Ah thought possible, So's face appeared perfectly smooth once again. "Incredible," he breathed, "If I didn't know better, I'd say there had never been a scar there to begin with!"

So smiled sadly, "Soo-Ya was amazing. I miss her terribly." Her face flooded his mind again, as it did thousands of times a day, "Well...We'd better get to the throne room; no doubt those jackals are waiting for me. You should bring your gayageum. You can sit next to me and play. That way, you might be able to see something I don't; just tell me what you see...don't get involved. I mean it. Don't get involved."

Baek-Ah sighed but nodded, "Okay. I'll stay out of it, I promise. But don't expect me to just sit there and let them kill you. If I can stop it, I will."

So said nothing, only rolled his eyes and walked past his brother towards the doors of his room, "Ready?" He glanced over his shoulder, awaiting an answer.

Baek-Ah sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. The pair stopped by Baek-Ah's room and picked up his gayageum before making their way to the throne room. Within moments of sitting down, Baek-Ah had closed his eyes and begun plucking the strings deftly making the hauntingly beautiful music fill the chamber.

Ha-Jin woke in disappointment. _I wonder why I couldn't get to him last night. I was so hoping to see him again...I hope he's alright._ Deciding there was no point in sitting in bed growing despondent, Ha-Jin pushed the blankets off of her legs and stood, crossing to her small bathroom where she quickly stripped off her clothes and showered. Her thoughts and memories, however, remained in Goryeo while she toweled off once she had finished and chose an outfit for herself. Fully dressed and feeling somewhat more human, Ha-Jin left her bedroom and searched the small apartment for Ji-Mong, but found the apartment empty. Ha-Jin walked to the small kitchen to make some tea, and found a note taped to the kettle:

 _Ha-Jin; I've left for a little while to stop by my house and pick up a few things. While I'm out, I'm going to get some groceries and try to find a bookstore. There are some details that I absolutely must get correct if our plan is to be successful. I'll return soon, so don't you worry. I left an omelet in the oven to keep warm for you._

Bending down, Ha-Jin opened the oven and peered in curiously. She smiled at the older man's thoughtfulness, "You never cease to surprise me, Astronomer." Ha-Jin tossed the note in the trash and clicked on the fire under the kettle, waiting patiently for it to boil. She poured her tea and slid the omelet onto a plate; it proved to be delicious. It seemed that Ji-Mong was, in this time at least, quite the accomplished cook. She was just finishing and clearing the dishes when he returned.

"I see you enjoyed your breakfast; I'm glad," he stated from the doorway, "I would be strung up by my toes if I didn't take good care of you until we can get So here."

Ha-Jin smiled, "Are you sure we'll be able to?"

Ji-Mong sighed, "Doubting yourself already? Well, don't. We'll find a way, I promise. I don't think fate would have thrown us together again as a cruel trick. There _has_ to be a way. I think we're on the right track, too. Don't worry to much, Soo-Ya. We won't fail."

Ha-Jin smiled at the name, "You're probably right. I'm sorry; it just seems so impossible sometimes."

Ji-Mong rubbed her back in a fatherly sort of way, "I know. Believe me, I know. But then, you and I have already done the impossible, haven't we?"  
"You're right. I probably just need to get out of the house for a bit. I think I'll take some time and go to Incheon. I could use some time by the sea, I think." Ji-Mong nodded, understanding in his eyes.

A few hours later, Ha-Jin opened the door of her car and let the smell of the sea sink into her soul; it had been a long time since she'd smelled the ocean. Looking out across the water, Ha-Jin had a sudden flash; _I think So brought me here once,_ she thought. _It looks so different now, but I'm almost certain this is the place. I miss you so much, Nae Salang._ Ha-Jin stood and closed the car door behind her, being sure to lock it behind her. Kicking her shoes off, she hopped easily over the low retaining wall that separated the parking lot from the beach and walked easily along the shore, the surf washing playfully over her feet. She could almost _see_ him here, walking along silently behind her. It had been his favorite spot, she remembered. Her heart clenched at the memory. _I pray that this works, Nae Salang. I'm just no good without you._

Ha-Jin was so lost in thought that she didn't see a long branch of wood that had washed ashore. As she strode forward, the branch tripped her, and she pitched forward into the sand. From behind her, she heard a man's shout, "Are you alright!?" Though the man was clearly choking back a laugh, Ha-Jin heard hurried footsteps behind her, and a man's hand suddenly appeared in front of her eyes, "Here; let me help you up," he said, still trying not to laugh.

Ha-Jin chuckled at herself, "I'm alright; I was just so deep in thought I didn't even see that thing." Ha-Jin took the offered hand and stood gingerly, her embarrassment nearly palpable. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Cha Ha-Neul," he responded as Ha-Jin brushed herself off from head to toe. "And yours?"

"Go Ha-Jin," she responded with a smile as she straightened to look her rescuer directly in the face. Her heart thudded in her chest as So's perfect, unmarred face stared back at her. _So? No, that's impossible. This...This must be his modern-day double! Oh, my God. He's perfect._ The thoughts whirled around in her mind as she choked on the breath in her lungs. She tried desperately to clear her mind and managed to say, "Thank you, Cha Ha-Neul. I'm sorry to have been such trouble for you."

So's double smiled So's crooked smile and chuckled, "It's no trouble. It's not every day a man gets to play hero to a beautiful woman."

Ha-Jin chuckled, _You should have seen yourself a few thousand years ago_ , she thought. Out loud she said, "There must be some way I can thank you; can I take you to lunch, maybe?"

Ha-Neul smiled, "I think I could let you do that," he said haughtily.

Ha-Jin took the arm he offered her and the pair of them walked off down the beach, arm-in-arm. _Go Ha-Jin, you have officially lost your mind! What the HELL do you think you're doing!?_

***Author's Note***

Hehehe. I know, I know. ANOTHER cliffhanger! I'd say I'm sorry, but...That'd be a lie, so...Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, though! Thanks, as always, for reading. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note***

I know it's been a few days; sorry about that. I haven't had much time to write the last few days. I've got quite the zinger of a chapter for you today! Hope you all like it!

***End Note***

Ha-Neul had somehow managed to convince Ha-Jin to go to drinks with him after lunch; he looked so perfectly like her So, Ha-Jin felt confused. _He doesn't act much like him, but...Wouldn't it be alright? He's pretty much the same man...Isn't he?_ Ha-Jin shook her head and took another sip of soju as Ha-Neul made his way back towards her; he'd had do take an urgent phone call.

"Sorry about that," he said smoothly, "My father. He was wondering where I was...Seems to think I should be _making something_ of myself. I do what _I_ want, not what he tells me." Ha-Neul glanced at Ha-Jin out of the corner of his eye, "I've got my eye on what I want, as a matter of fact...And once I know what I want...I _always_ get it, one way or another."

Ha-Jin felt an odd chill shoot down her spine at the words _I'm sure that's not what he meant...You're being ridiculous._ She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she sipped again at her soju, "Oh. Is that right?"

Ha-Neul studied her for a moment before smirking arrogantly, "I was only joking...Aish. You have no sense of humor." He laughed at her for a moment before ordering them both another bottle of soju.

"Wait..." Ha-Jin began, "I...I don't think I should drink any more. I have to drive back to Seoul. I have work in the morning...I really think I should be going. I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner."

Ha-Neul grabbed her wrist for a moment, an odd look crossing his face, "Alright, then. If you really think you have to go..." His fingers seemed to reluctantly peel themselves off of her wrist as she bowed briefly before making for the exit as quickly as she could manage. She breathed easier the moment she had closed and locked her car doors. _You're overreacting. He was just...drunk...He was flirting with you, that's all. You're just not used to the way modern men flirt anymore. Huh. To be honest, I prefer the old way of flirting._ Ha-Jin shook off her morbid thoughts and started the car, making her way back towards Seoul as quickly as she could.

The moment she had entered the door of her apartment, Ji-Mong glanced up with his usual mischievous smile. The smile faded quickly as he took in her expression, "You sit. I'll get the wine, and you can tell me what happened." Ha-Jin nodded, dropping her purse in a heap by the door and making her way to the couch, sitting heavily with a loud sigh. Ji-Mong hurried over with two glasses of red wine and sat gingerly next to her. Ha-Jin reached gratefully for the wine, surprised when she saw that her hands were shaking, "So. What happened?"

"I...I met the modern-day So." Ji-Mong gasped halfway through sipping his wine and coughed in surprise, "I was just walking along the beach and I...well, I tripped on some driftwood and fell. He happened to see and helped me up. We went to lunch after that, and he somehow got me to go to drinks with him after that. I got uncomfortable so I left. I felt like I was cheating on So. With himself. It was... _weird_."

Ji-Mong thumped his chest for a moment until he got his breath back, "Well, then I'd say we've gotten lucky. Are you sure you're alright? You seem awfully shaken up. He didn't do anything odd, did he?"

Ha-Jin shook her head slowly, "No – Not exactly, anyway. He just didn't act quite right, that's all. He acted almost charming, but just a little sleazy underneath. It made me feel dirty, just sitting next to him. It made me feel more impatient than ever to get my So back."

Ji-Mong nodded, "That's good, then. You need to be more careful. I was doing some research on this guy, and there's an awful lot of less than flattering talk about this guy on the internet. Looks like there have been a few complaints of harassment brought against this guy, but nothing ever stuck because of his father's influence. I don't want you to be around him alone again, okay?"

Ha-Jin paled, but nodded urgently, "I won't, don't worry. Looks like I wasn't just being silly, huh?"

Ji-Mong shook his head and wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulders, "Don't you worry, Ha-Jin-Ah. I won't let him near you while I'm here."

So and Baek-Ah sighed heavily and stretched, "Well...That was _interesting_ ," remarked Baek-Ah, "I'm remembering why I've been a traveling musician, rather than some house musician or other. Too much _work_ this way."

So chuckled, "Now you know how I feel. It was fine when I was a prince and could do whatever I wanted – for the most part. But once I actually became _king_...everything changed. And not all for the better, either. Some days I think I'd give all this up just to have Hae Soo back."

Baek-Ah nodded, "I know just how you feel." He fell silent for a long moment, "Hey; what do you say we just get out of here for a while? We could go to the beach...I think I could sneak you out of here."  
So glanced at his brother with interest, "Oh, really? How?"  
Baek-Ah smirked, "Oh, you underestimate my sneaky nature. I _am_ your brother, after all. That natural ability to get into trouble runs in the family, you know. I have a few ideas." The brothers headed out of the throne room towards So's personal quarters. Once they arrived, Baek-Ah turned to the Court Ladies, "Paeha wishes to be left alone, save for my presence. No one is to disturb us. At _all_. Am I clear?" The Court Ladies nodded hastily and hurried off, seeming to thank their lucky stars that they could leave the King's direct gaze earlier than expected. Baek-Ah and So stepped into So's quarters, closing the door behind them. Baek-Ah put a finger to his lips and leaned an ear to the door, signaling for So to wait quietly. At last, he seemed satisfied, "Okay, so we're going to change your clothes first. You'd be surprised how much of someone's assumptions are formed by the way someone dresses."

So nodded, "Hae Soo did this once. She managed to sneak me out during a festival. That was one of the best nights of my life."

Baek-Ah looked impressed, "Wow. Our Hae Soo was more interesting than even _I_ imagined. Well, we're basically doing the same thing only this time, we're sneaking out through the window." So chuckled, "You think I'm joking, but I'm actually not," Baek-Ah smiled evilly, "You're going out that window, one way or another. Don't worry; I won't let any harm come to you. We'll go have our fun and get back here before anyone even thinks to look for you. We'll put the light out so they think we're just sleeping."At So's odd glance, Baek-Ah shrugged, "Since when has it been considered unusual for brothers to share a room? Even if one of them _is_ a king..."

Baek-Ah shot his brother a skeptical look from the corner of his eye, causing So to burst out laughing, "Oh, alright. But if this goes wrong, the Chancellors will hold you personally responsible."

Baek-Ah smiled, "It's been a long time since I heard you laugh like that. It's nice to hear." Without another word, Baek-Ah began to search through his bag that was still sitting by the door, "Ah ha!" He said happily, "Just what I was looking for." Turning around, he displayed a handsome outfit of deep purple and silvery blue, "In this, people would never think that you're the king. It's far too flashy for what you usually wear."

So raised an eyebrow, "Well, when you're right...I'd never think to wear this on my own." So quickly began to strip out of his robes. Baek-Ah glanced over his shoulder and stopped, staring with shock clear on his face. So caught the look on his face, "What? What's the matter?"

Baek-Ah flushed, "N-nothing," he stuttered. So shot him a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. Baek-Ah flushed deeper, "Oh, alright. It's just...I've never seen you undressed before. I didn't realize how many scars you have. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

So smiled and shook his head, "It's fine. These scars don't bother me anymore. It's been a long time since I was bothered by something so trivial." So crossed to where his brother knelt and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I've changed a great deal in the last ten years. There was a time when I would have killed you for seeing my scars, but that time is long past."

Baek-Ah smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. Now. Let's get you into this so we can slip out that window, okay?"

So nodded and smiled as his brother helped him him into the flashy outfit, "I feel a little self-conscious in this," he said. Baek-Ah rolled his eyes as he slung a bit of rope over his shoulder and dragged So in front of a mirror, "Oh," he said in surprise, "I almost don't recognize myself. It looks...nice."

Baek-Ah chuckled, "It looks incredible on you. It's okay for a man to look good in clothes, you know. Hae Soo would agree, I'm sure."

So smiled sadly, "Yes. I'm sure you're right. Well. Shall we go, then?"

Baek-Ah bowed with a flair to make his brother chuckle again and padded quietly across the room, opening the window as silently as possible, tying the rope to a sturdy desk just inside the window. He waved So forward and hopped into the open window frame. So watched as his brother dropped silently out of the window , landing lightly on the ground below with the rope trailing behind him. "Come on," Baek-Ah called softly. So shrugged followed his brother's example landing nearly as softly as his brother. Baek-Ah's surprisingly solid frame steadied him while he regained his feet, "See? Not that hard. And when we get back, we use the rope to pull ourselves back up. No one will be the wiser. Hopefully."

So chuckled, "I take it you've done this before."

The younger man chuckled as he wrapped a long arm around his beloved brother's shoulders, "Of course I have! You never know when you might have to make a quick getaway as a traveling musician, you know. Also, do you remember when I used to sneak out of the palace to go into the village? How do you think I used to manage it?"

So chuckled, "Well, it's good to know that your methods haven't changed in fifteen years." The two men lapsed into silence for a long while as they slipped smoothly out of the palace and into the village. For the first time in what felt like an age, So breathed deeply as they walked through the stalls and not a single person bowed to him. "I'd forgotten how nice this was," So said softly, "Not having that constant pressure, I mean. In the palace, there's nowhere I can go to truly be at peace. Nowhere I can go that I'm not being watched. Here, it feels more like I'm an invisible part of a larger whole. It's refreshing, really. Thank you for this, Baek-Ah."

"I had the feeling you needed a break. You said you and Hae Soo did this once?"

So smiled at the memory, "Yes. She said the same thing about my clothes. And she was right then, too. What would you like to do?"

Baek-Ah grinned hugely, "Oh, I have a few thoughts." The pair headed off towards the lake where a group of men had set up a tight rope; nothing that would have been terribly spectacular, save for the fact that it stretched out across the water on the thinnest part of the lake from shore to shore. It was perhaps a two hundred yard distance; quite the feat for even the most accomplished tightrope walker. The men were making quite the spectacle of themselves as they showed off their finest aerial acrobatics with incredible flash and panache. "What do you think," he said in So's ear.

So grinned, "It's wonderful. They really are spectacular. I really need this," he said with a laugh. For the next few hours, the two men watched musicians, dancers, and minstrels with great interest. As the sun began to set however, So leaned in to Baek-Ah, "We should start heading back," he said with regret, "But there's somewhere I want to stop on the way." Baek-Ah nodded and the pair headed off around the lake to where there was a large pile of stones stacked under a tree. So paced the water's edge for a moment, picking up a rock now and then, only to drop it again with a shake of his head. At last, he found one that suited him and carried it over to the rock pile. Placing the stone gingerly at the top of the stack, So bowed and said a quick prayer. "I miss you, Soo-Ya," he said quietly, "I long to see you every day. I hope to be reunited with you soon, Nae Salang."

"Then turn around," came a teasing voice from behind them. So spun around quickly, and like a miraculous gift, there she was.

"Soo-Ya!" He cried in surprise, "I didn't I'd see you again so soon."

Baek-Ah had made a sound that was something like a dog being startled at her appearance, and now stood with his hand over his heart, his breath heaving. "Wait. Just wait a moment. What do you mean, 'so soon'?"

So glanced guiltily at his brother, "Well...You see...Hmm. How should I explain this, Soo-Ya?"

Hae Soo chuckled, "It's really not so difficult, actually. Baek-Ah...You always knew there was something off about me, didn't you?" Baek-Ah nodded, "Well that's because I was never from your time to begin with." She quickly explained the phenomenon with the eclipse and held out her hands, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Baek-Ah took a deep breath, trying to make the whole picture fit. "Okay...I think it makes sense, actually. It explains a few things about why you changed so much after your injury. So...When you died...You went back to your own time?" Hae Soo nodded, "Interesting. So...What are you doing here?"

Hae Soo grimaced, "Well...That's a bit more difficult to accept."

Baek-Ah tsked in the back of his throat, "You're trying to bring him to your time, aren't you?"

Hae Soo and So glanced at him in shock, "Well...Yes." Hae Soo said, blinking in surprise.

Baek-Ah smiled, "Well, it sort of makes sense. I can't really imagine you _not_ trying to find a way to be with him again. I'll help you two any way I can...I only wish I could come with you, brother."

Hae Soo shrugged, "Well, maybe you will be able to; who knows?"  
Baek-Ah shook his head, "Don't waste time trying to find a way to bring me forward with him. If it happens, then I'll count myself lucky. If not...Well, I'll just be glad to have known my brother in this time."

So sighed, "But why are you here? You don't usually appear outside of my chambers. Is something wrong?"

Soo shook her head, "No. Nothing's wrong. I just came to tell you that we figured out when the next eclipse will be." So sucked in a breath, "We have about three weeks, give or take. According to history, Ji-Mong and I know that Yeon-Hwa tried to kill you with poison on the day of this eclipse, but you stopped her. It was remarked in your histories because it was seen as a sign of your divinity. This time, though you need to let her."

So jerked in surprise at the revelation, "Soo-Ya...She's already started poisoning me. It's the same poison she used before, which is why it's taking longer to affect me. She would know that I have a high tolerance to this poison, which is why she started so soon."  
Hae Soo groaned, "That's not good, So. In that case, you have to hold out until the eclipse. Don't let that evil witch get away with your murder, though. Lay a trap for her. Hopefully that way, she won't have influence over your son. Maybe leave a journal for your son? Detailing your plans for the country...I don't know. Make sure he knows you loved him, though. It will help once you're gone, believe me."

So nodded, "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll make sure to do that over the next few weeks. Three weeks? You're sure?"

Hae Soo chuckled, "Ji-Mong hasn't been wrong yet so I see no reason why I shouldn't trust his calculations. If you do everything like he asked, there should be no problem."

So nodded, "I'll make sure to gather evidence against Yeon-Hwa so she isn't able to lay the blame on Ju when I die. It's odd, discussing my own death in such a casual manner."

Hae Soo nodded, "I know this must be hard for you. I'll do everything I can to make sure that I'm there when you wake up in my time so you're not too terribly confused. I feel as nervous as you do, believe me."

So took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her opaque form, "If you trust Ji-Mong, then so do I. I'll do everything you ask of me, Nae Salang. With Baek-Ah here to help me, I'm sure we'll manage everything with little trouble. I love you, Soo-Ya. I can't wait to be near you again."

Hae Soo sighed heavily into So's chest, "I'll come check on you again soon, Nae Salang." The smell of peach blossoms filled the air as Soo faded from view.

"I should be used to that by now, but every time she vanishes like that, it feels like I'm losing her all over again."

Baek-Ah put a comforting arm around his brother's shoulders, "I can understand that. Now...Let's get back to the palace. I need some soju after that little surprise of yours." The pair made their way to the palace again, laughing together and making plans for the next few weeks.

***Author's Note***

Well, you just knew I had to bring Baek-Ah into this whole plot at some point! I absolutely love the special bond between So and Baek-Ah, so I thought I'd take some time to explore it further. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; thanks for reading. Lots of love, as always!

\- Lady Darkwind


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note***

Hello, all! We've got (in my opinion) a pretty darn funny scene to start things out today. Hope you really like what I have for you in this chapter. The plot, as they say, thickens...

***End Note***

Baek-Ah and So made it back to the window they had left open without disturbing so much as a mouse, just as the sun began to dip below the horizon. The rope was hanging just where they had left it, and they used it to scale the wall with little difficulty, relieved to find the room exactly as they had left it. Baek-Ah stood in the middle of the room for a long moment, slowly coiling the rope and fitting it back into his bag. "So. Soo is...what? Alive? Sort of."  
So chuckled, "Something like that, yes. It's hard to understand and nearly impossible to grasp, but yes. It's not a ghost that you saw tonight...She looks too different from when she did while she was here. I was wondering if I was insane, but I feel better somehow, knowing that you can see her, as well. She still looks as beautiful as the last time I saw her," he added in a half-whisper to himself as he changed into his sleeping robes.  
Baek-Ah sighed heavily as he followed suit, "Well, I suppose I've seen more unbelievable things in my lifetime. However...I still need that soju." So pointed to a cabinet opposite them; Baek-Ah was across the room in a few long strides, tossing open the cabinet doors and pulling out two large bottles. Smiling triumphantly, he returned to his brother and sat unceremoniously on the floor, handing one of the bottles to his brother. The pair raised their bottles to each other and took a long deep swig.  
Two hours later, the bottles dangled, mostly empty, from their fingertips and neither was making much sense. There was a great deal of mumbling back and forth about women, time travel, and past memories until Baek-Ah made an observation that made no sense at all.  
"I like your face," Baek-Ah muttered drunkenly.  
"Mphm? My what?"  
"Your face. 'S nice."  
"Ah. Tha's nice to hear. I like it too."  
"But it's kinda...melty," Baek-Ah giggled, "Face is falling off, So."  
So chuckled back and ran the sleeve of his robe over the left side of his face, the makeup sliding off easily, "Oh! My face. Look at that."  
Baek-Ah stared at his brother in shock for a moment before doubling over with laughter, "It came off! Your face came off! 'As funny!" Baek-Ah suddenly grew serious and crawled over to his brother, weaving. After a great deal of teetering, Baek-Ah lifted himself onto his knees and put his hands on So's shoulders, "Hae Soo really loves you, So." He nodded to himself sagely as though he had surprised himself with his own insight, "She loves you so much...she died for you. She's incredible. You need to get to 'er. Won't be right if you don't."  
So stared at his brother, and for a moment it seemed as though the entire world was tilting back and forth, "Baek-Ah."  
"Mmm?"  
"Is the room moving?"  
"Eh?"  
"Is the room moving?"  
Baek-Ah's eyes unfocused as he looked around them, growing even more unsteady with the movement, "Hard to tell. Why don't you look?"  
So nodded at his brother's wisdom and took a look around the room, himself. As the bulkier of the two, So's movement destabilized the both of them, causing both of them to sprawl on the floor in a confused tangle of limbs, "Ah," So slurred, "I figured it out. We were moving, not the room."  
"Ah," said Baek-Ah. With that final gem of wisdom, the pair fell deeply and instantly asleep, neither so much as shifting until morning.

Ha-Jin woke the next morning feeling well-rested and refreshed. She had begun to grow concerned that they had been too late and something had already happened to So. Sighing happily, she slid out of bed and hurried through her morning routine. As she pulled on a plain white t-shirt over her favorite, most comfortable jeans, she smelled her favorite vegetable porridge cooking in the kitchen. Smiling widely, she all but skipped out of her room towards the kitchen.  
Ji-Mong heard her coming and turned to face her with a matching grin on his face, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you saw him."  
Ha-Jin nodded, "Not just him, but Baek-Ah, too. He was understandably shocked to see me," she giggled, "But I think he handled it well enough. Looked like he needed a drink, though."  
Ji-Mong laughed, "Well, I don't blame the man. Seeing your brother's long-dead lover standing right in front of you must be something of a shock! Either way, I've found out some more information about Baek-Ah's modern-day double. He is – of course – an artist, although a failing one. His health hasn't been the best, mentally speaking. It might be fairly simple to convince him to kill himself."  
Ha-Jin gasped, "Choi Ji-Mong! That's terrible. I can't believe you'd say such a thing. I will not do that. That's just awful! Mentally ill? Come on, Ji-Mong! There has to be a better option than that."  
Ji-Mong held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I was only joking." At Ha-Jin's stare, he stuttered, "O-okay...Maybe not completely joking, but I was partially. Okay, fine! I was perfectly serious. I'll come up with another idea. Obviously toying with someone's mental state is terribly, terribly wrong." Ji-Mong broke off, muttering to himself and Ha-Jin swore she heard him mutter, "Would have made things easier, though."  
Ha-Jin rolled her eyes and took down a couple of bowls for Ji-Mong to ladle a healthy portion into each bowl. She inhaled deeply with great appreciation for the rich, earthy scent comping from the bowls. Carrying the bowls to the table, she sat and began to eat with gusto. "So, have you come up with any ideas on how we're going to bring So forward yet?"  
Ji-Mong paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth, "Well...Um...I might have had some sort of idea, but...I don't know. It's not exactly safe. Never mind. It's crazy."  
Ha-Jin stared hard at him for a moment before she put down her spoon and leaned forward, "Tell me."  
Ji-Mong sighed, "My only plan that I could come up with was that maybe you could act as bait. But that plan has every chance of getting you killed, rather than having the desired effect."  
Ha-Jin shuddered, "Well, now I get why you didn't want to tell me. I'll think about it, Ji-Mong. It could be that it's the only plan we have. I don't like it either, but...If it means getting So back, then I'll do it."  
Ji-Mong shook his head, "No, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Even if you are willing, I'm not. Not anymore. It was really more of a passing thought, anyway. I won't do that to you, Ha-Jin-Ah. Besides; Paeha would never forgive me for it. And even if I wasn't concerned for your well-being, I'm terrified of him. If I don't meet him again on the next eclipse, I will in the afterlife, and one way or another I'll have to explain to him why I let harm come to you, and I just don't feel like having that conversation with him. Not now or ever. So just forget about it. It is not going to happen."  
Ha-Jin frowned, "Alright. If that's really how you feel about it. I'll forget I ever heard it." Ji-Mong watched her closely as they continued to eat, not entirely convinced that she would keep herself out of trouble. Ha-Jin did her best to look as innocent as she could, but it was difficult with Ji-Mong staring right at her.  
"Well, I have some business of my own to deal with, Ha-Jin. I'll be back later tonight, so don't worry if I'm not back in time for dinner."  
Ha-Jin tilted her head curiously, but when Ji-Mong was not forthcoming with any further details, she nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, then." As soon as Ji-Mong had finished his breakfast, he stood, grabbed his coat that was hanging by the door and headed off on his business.

Ji-Mong glanced guiltily over his shoulder at Ha-Jin's apartment. I'm sorry, Ha-Jin-Ah. I don't want to get your hopes up. It certainly seems like the others may have come forward first, but...I have to be certain. Ji-Mong took file out from under his arm and opened it, reading the first page quickly: Shin Ga-Hyuk. Current Position: Professor of Korean History at the University of Seoul. Probable past life: Wang Wook.  
Ji-Mong sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Ha-Jin-Ah. I have to be sure about all of them before I tell you anything. I know you loved them all dearly; that's why I can't take any chances and tell you before I'm certain."  
Hopping on a bus, Ji-Mong headed directly for the University, not knowing what he might find when he got there, trepidation making his hands tremble slightly. At long last, he arrived at his destination. Well, you crazy Astronomer...are you sure this is where you want to be? I didn't think so. Well, better get this over with.  
Before he could lose his nerve, Ji-Mong rushed up the massive stairs and into the building proper. Turning to a pretty receptionist stationed near the entrance, he asked politely for directions to Professor Shin's office, and she was only too happy to point out the way for him. She blushed furiously at the mention of his name; it seemed the man had retained at least his charming nature in his current life; whether or not he had retained anything else...That remained to be seen. After walking through the university for what seemed like an hour, Ji-Mong finally came to the room number that the receptionist had given him. He took one deep breath and entered the room, wondering just what surprises might wait for him on the other side.

Wang So woke the next morning with a pounding in his head and a pair of legs wrapped around his own. Lifting his head gingerly off of the floor, he saw Baek-Ah's sprawled form sleeping deeply on the floor beside him. Chuckling quietly, he stood, pausing for a moment when his head spun, and helped his brother into the empty bed before hurriedly applying enough makeup to cover his scar for long enough to get himself cleaned up. Next, he called for a Court Lady and had her prepare a bath for him, as well as some chamomile tea for his pounding head. After giving instructions that his brother was not to be disturbed, he trudged out of his room and through the halls until he reached the bathing area, where a tray with a pot of tea had been laid by the poolside as well as fresh robes for when he was finished. He quickly slipped out of his bathing robes and stepped into the blissfully warm water.  
He had brought a small container of his makeup and a small makeup brush with him as well as a hand-mirror so that he could apply it when he was done so that none of the Court Ladies would have to see his bare face. Sometimes I hate putting it on, he thought to himself. He had once said to Hae Soo that he wanted her to be the only person who ever saw his face again, and he had meant it. The only person besides Hae Soo that he didn't mind seeing his face was his beloved brother. They were the only two people in the world that So had ever known without a shadow of a doubt that he could trust absolutely.  
So sighed and dipped under the water, scrubbing at his face and removing the hastily-applied makeup, running his hands through his hair. As he surfaced again, he heard approaching footsteps and grew suddenly cautious, "It's just me," called Baek-Ah. "I didn't sleep long after you moved me to the bed, so I found a Court Lady and asked her where you'd gone. I figured you wouldn't mind if I joined you...Was I wrong?"  
So smiled at his own paranoia, "No, I don't mind. I'm just a little jumpy today, I suppose. Of course, the pounding in my head doesn't help." As he spoke, So made his way to the edge of the pool and poured himself a steaming cup of chamomile tea, blowing on it carefully before taking his first grateful sip.  
Baek-Ah watched his brother with amusement, "Hungover, eh? I don't get hangovers usually. I don't know why; I just don't." At So's glare, Baek-Ah chuckled and fell silent. The two sat in silence for a long moment before Baek-Ah made a sound in the back of his throat, "I've just realized something. I don't think we've ever bathed together. Isn't that odd? We're brothers, but we've never bathed together."  
So smiled, "It isn't that odd. I was always self-conscious of my scar, so it was more comfortable for me to bathe alone. It's sort of...nice, though. I always trusted you more than the rest, if I'm being honest. Even so...I miss them. There was a time when this room was full of voices and laughter, but now...it's all but silent."  
Baek-Ah nodded, "Yes. I was just thinking the same thing. I just wish things had turned out differently. It would have been nice if we'd all been able to get along together; I think the one I miss the most is Eun, though. He was so young...so innocent. He didn't deserve to die like that."  
So cleared his throat and blinked hard at the memory, "No one deserves to die like that," he whispered softly.  
Baek-Ah glanced at his brother with a slight grimace, "I'm sorry. I keep doing that, don't I? Reminding you of the painful past, I mean. Ah, I used to be so much better at talking to you."  
So chuckled, "No, it's fine. Every day in this god-forsaken palace is a reminder of the painful past. I've gotten used to it." So stared off into the outer pool for a long moment before a true smiled graced his face, "Come to think of it...That was where I started to fall in love with Soo-Ya," he pointed.  
Baek-Ah raised an eyebrow at him, "Um...I'm not quite sure what you're trying to get at here."  
So laughed heartily, "Nothing like what you're thinking, brother. She had gotten into the bath again...seemed like she was trying to drown herself. But then, given what we know now, she probably was. Well, I'd come for a bath, of course, and I was standing just over there without my mask that I was never without in those days. All of a sudden, she popped up out of the water saying how she thought she was going to die. I've never forgotten the shock on her face when she saw me." He chuckled, "I couldn't stop thinking about her after that. I knew for sure when she stopped her friend from being beaten by Yeon-Hwa. She was so brave...My heart melted that day."  
Baek-Ah smiled at the unrestrained longing in his brother's voice, "I think that woman was an angel," he said seriously. So glanced curiously at his brother, "I think she gave us things we would never have had if not for her. Like this," Baek-Ah gestured between himself and So, "I don't think we would have been this close if it hadn't been for her. I will always be grateful to her for that."  
So smiled, "Perhaps you're right. I am grateful for that, as well. You've always been a great comfort to me, brother."  
Baek-Ah grinned and stood, wading over to sit beside So, slinging a long, lanky arm around his older brother's shoulders, "Glad to hear I can be of some use," he teased. "I didn't think I would be, but I'm glad to be back. I missed you." Baek-Ah closed his eyes and leaned his head back, sighing with peaceful pleasure.  
So took another sip of tea to steady himself before answering to prevent his voice from trembling, "I missed you, too." So and Baek-Ah remained like that for the next hour, neither feeling the need to say anything to the other and just taking comfort in the presence of someone that could be trusted above anyone else.

***Author's Note***

Phew, so that was quite the chapter. I laughed quite a bit writing drunk So and Baek-Ah. Oh, man that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks once again, and as ever, for the read. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind 


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note***

Good Afternoon, all! Hope your day is giong well. This chapter is mostly going to focus on So...Lots of interesting things going on in this chapter! Thanks for reading! Enjoy. ^_^

***End Note***

 _My son_ , wrote So, _I am leaving this journal to you for after I'm gone. It is my hope that, when things look the most bleak, you will turn to these pages and perhaps remember your father as he was. I know that I have not been the most affectionate father that I should have been, but believe me when I say that everything I have ever done was to protect you and your siblings. I hope that I have never made you feel unwanted or unimportant; in fact, it is quite the opposite for me. There was once a woman that I deeply and truly loved. Once she died, there was very little that could make me smile in this life. One of those few exceptions, my son, was you. You have always been a source of great joy and pride to me, and I hope someday long after I've died, you will look back on these pages and understand that. I have great dreams for this country of ours; someday, I hope that it will become a place where, no matter your name or station, you will be treated equally. It is my belief that the higher your station in life is, the more responsibility you have for your actions and the harm they may cause._

 _I hope to create a place that lives by these ideals, but I fear that I may not get the chance. I feel that my time is growing short; there are wolves at my door, and I know that soon they will find an entrance and leave my broken body behind. I can almost feel them breathing down my neck as I write this to you. Once I am gone, you may hear various stories about me, trying to make you believe that I was a certain kind of man. Let me tell you in my own words what kind of man I am – at least the kind of man I_ hope _that I've been. I am a man who has known the intense burn of love, and protected it as best he could. I was not successful; she grew ill and died. I have tried to be a good and wise king, living by the ideals that my love taught me. I have made numerous mistakes, of course, but that is only human. No one can ever be perfect, my son. I have lived by my own council; I have tried to stay true to my heart and my sense of honor. I have fought for my king, my brothers, and those that I love; in the end, I have made difficult decisions for the good of the kingdom. I have done all that I can in my short life to provide a land with more freedoms than it enjoyed before I was king, and I have done my best to honor those that have gone before me with my actions. I do not know if I have always been successful, but I have done the best that I could._

 _I suppose it will all depend on how history remembers me. I hope that it will remember me well, for well is how I have tried to live. Please always remember that I love you, my son. Perhaps I have not said it as often as I should, but the Palace is not a place where one should speak openly and expect to remain safe for long. Maybe that is why I am writing these words now, so that you will know – without any doubt – that you were deeply loved by your father. If there was any advice I could give you, it would be this: if ever you find a woman that makes you re-discover what it is to be alive – a woman that makes your heart beat faster just by smiling at you – do not let her go. If ever you find your match, my son, do not make my mistakes and push her away out of fear. Keep her near you and make her yours. If you do this, then no matter how difficult your life may become, it will surely be a happy one._

So sighed as he read the words he had written, "I only hope he takes this journal seriously," he muttered.

From behind him, Baek-Ah nodded, "I know what you mean. But then, with his mother's influence, who knows? That girl was always just a bit cruel under all that beauty."  
So raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Yes, I know. I never wanted to marry her, you know. But I was put in a place where I no longer had any choice. It is one of my greatest regrets. If I'd just married Soo like I wanted...But then, would my son still be my son? There's no way I could ever know." So sighed again, "All I can do is provide the best future I can for the children I _do_ have." So shifted around to look at his brother, "What are we going to do about Yeon-Hwa? We both know she's going to kill me soon, and I'm going to let her. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to remove her influence from my son."

Baek-Ah nodded, "True. We should probably set some kind of trap for her. The question is: how?"

So nodded in agreement, "I agree. We'll have to come up with something before we run out of time. First, though, I should try to exert some influence over my son while I still have the chance. Let him see me as his _father_ , rather than just his King."

Baek-Ah smiled, "That's brilliant. And also somewhat cruel."

So sighed heavily, sounding like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. " I know. But at this point, it can't be helped. I intend to leave my son with pleasant memories of his father, rather than just empty, shallow ones." So folded up the paper he'd been writing his journal on and put it away in a secret, locked drawer hidden underneath his desk. No one but himself and Baek-Ah knew about that drawer; not even the servants or Yeon-Hwa knew it existed. The only other person who had known about it was Hae Soo, and she was hardly in a position to tell anyone its location. "I think I'll go for a walk with Ju. Would you like to join us?"

Baek-Ah grinned hugely, "I'd love to. There's something magical about looking at the world through the eyes of a child." So chuckled, and the pair of them crossed So's personal chambers, leaving the spacious rooms behind. Baek-Ah stopped the first court Lady that he found, "Where is Crown Prince Ju now?" He asked.

"The Crown Prince is in his studies just now," she answered respectfully with a deep bow.

So smiled at the girl, "Thank you," he said kindly, heading towards the rooms that he, himself, had once been a student in. Baek-Ah chuckled quietly under his breath with anticipation at the scene his brother was sure to cause momentarily. So did not disappoint. The guards at the door scrambled to announce him, and only managed it as he flung open the doors himself. The tutor and all of the students froze in mid-sentence at the unexpected arrival of the king. So stood in the door, looking quite impressive for a long moment before locking eyes with his oldest son, "Ju-ya," he called softly, "Come take a walk with me."

The tutor stuttered, "B-but, Paeha...We're in the middle of a lesson."

So stopped in his tracks and turned, ever so slowly, to look the man in the eye. "Do you _dare_ to question the king? There _are_ other tutors in Goryeo, you know. You are not indispensable."

The man made an odd choking noise as his hands scrabbled at his throat, as though trying to tear free of a noose, "O-of c-course, P-p-paeha," the man stuttered, "I was only concerned that the Prince might fall behind in his studies," he finished with confidence.

So smiled, "Well, if he does I will simply have to help him get caught up myself, since I am the one taking him out of class today. That will be all," he said in a tone of utter finality. The man paled and bowed again, stuttering his agreement; not that So was listening. He had taken two long strides and taken Ju by the hand, leading him out of the corridors and into the sunlight, heading for the lake that he had always loved so much. All at once, Baek-Ah and So caught each others' eyes and burst out laughing, "Did you see the look on that old geezer's face!?" So chortled, "He looked like he'd swallowed a live fish!"

Baek-Ah grabbed on to his brother's shoulder for support, "I was really hoping you'd go overboard in there, and you certainly did! Oh, you know how to put on a show, brother; I'll give you that."

Ju glanced between his Uncle and his father, completely lost for words, "I...I don't...understand," he said haltingly.

So glanced down at his eldest son, a wide smile on his face, "What? You thought I have no sense of humor? That is, sadly enough, one of the many misconceptions about me." Ju glanced up at his father with clear skepticism; So raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't believe me? What a shame. I suppose you've been around the Chancellors too long. I wasn't always king, you know. I used to be a good deal more carefree. That is one of the things I miss most about just being a Prince, rather than King." So trailed off, looking into the distance.

Ju sighed, "Father...Why am I here?"

So smiled, "Because I wanted to spend time with my son before it's too late." Ju narrowed his eyes in confusion. "As you get older, you'll realize that you only have so much time with the ones you love. You'll also realize, son that if you waste that time while you have it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me. Of everyone in that palace, I am the one who knows that lesson best." So gazed solemnly into the distance before sighing heavily, "I've wasted enough time with you as it is, Ju. I decided today that I've had enough regrets in my life, and I don't need any more."

Ju raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You, father? You have regrets?"

So sighed again and knelt down beside the young Prince, taking Ju's small hands in his large ones, "Of course, I have regrets. One of my greatest regrets is not having spent more time with _you_ up until now. Of all my regrets, that is the only one that I can do something about _now_."

Ju nodded, deep in thought. After a long moment, he made eye contact with his father again. "Father...I...What other regrets do you have?"

So sat on the grass and patted the ground beside him. Ju sat stiffly beside him, looking like someone who was sitting on a pine cone. Baek-Ah stifled a smile and sat behind the young prince and his brother, stretching his long legs out on the grass and leaning back on his elbows. Subtly, he continuously scanned the area for any potential threats – including Yeon-Hwa. The three sat silently for a while, enjoying the peaceful beauty of the day. At last, So spoke softly, "I think you're more than old enough to hear my story," he said, half to himself. "But I wonder if you could handle it? There are some pretty scary parts, and you'll learn things about me you may be uncomfortable with. Although...You'd be one of a very few who know the whole story..."

Ju wriggled in his seat for a few breaths before his curiosity won over, "I can handle it, Appa! I promise, I can!"  
So stared hard at his son for a long moment before smiling gently and drawing the boy in against his side, "Well, I suppose the best place to start would be at the beginning...When I was younger than you – only three, in fact – my mother gave me a terrible scar on my face. I cover it with makeup now, but perhaps some day I'll show you, if you think you can handle it. Because of the scar, I was sent away..." For the next hour, So sat and told his son the beginnings of his story. At last, he glanced up a the sun and sighed, "It seems like that's all I have time for today. Would you like to do this again tomorrow?" Ju nodded eagerly, prompting a chuckle from So. "Alright, then. I'll come and rescue you again tomorrow."

Ju grinned hugely at his father, pausing hesitantly for a moment before flinging his arms around So's neck, "Salanghae, Appa."

So's breath caught in his lungs and tears welled in his eyes, "Nado. Salanhae, Ju-Ya."

Ha-Jin was working quietly at her computer, looking for any further information on Ha-Neul that she could find. For some reason that she just couldn't put her finger on, the guy gave her the creeps. Thinking about him was like listening to a ghost story; she couldn't get the hair on her arms to stop standing up, no matter how much she rubbed them. "You're just reading too much into things, Ha-Jin. I'm sure he's a perfectly normal guy. There's absolutely no reason for you to jump to conclusions.

Just then, Ha-Jin heard an odd thump at the front door. _Ji-Mong's hands must be full_ , she thought. Standing, she crossed to the door and opened it. To her surprise, not only was Ji-Mong not there, but there was _no one_ there at all. Instead, right in front of the door was a beautiful bouquet of roses in every color she could have imagined, and even a few that she could not, perfectly arranged in a lovely vase. Picking up the vase, she breathed deeply, appreciating the heady fragrance. Searching through the blossoms carefully, she found no card. _Odd_ , she thought. _It's probably from everyone at work. Most likely they just forgot to include a card._

Ha-Jin closed the door behind her and placed the flowers on her counter, unaware of the man across the street with his phone pointed at her front doorstep. _How lovely_ , she thought. _I was just thinking that I should get some flowers. I'll text and let them know that I got them later._ It didn't take long for Ha-Jin to become absorbed again in her quest. Ha-Jin was so absorbed that she didn't notice how late it was getting; the sun had begun to set, and still Ji-Mong hadn't returned. Her eyes were beginning to droop, and her head growing heavy, so Ha-Jin laid her head on her arms for a moment, and before long was deeply asleep. As she slept, Ha-Jin had disturbing dreams of a strange man entering her apartment to watch her as she slept. The man even went through her bedroom, from the sounds she heard in her dream. She did not stir, however, until hours later when Ji-Mong returned and woke her gently, wine and pizza sitting on the counter, filling the room with tantalizing scents.

***Author's Note***

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. I just love So and Ju's scenes together. ^_^ Thanks for reading, as always. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note***

Good Afternoon, all! I know, it's been a few days since my last post. I've had a crazy amount of stuff going on since Friday, so I haven't been able to write, but I hope this super-long chapter will make up for some of that time. I really hope you enjoy the direction I'm going with this story...trust me, there are SO many surprises left for you! enjoy!

***End Note***

Ji-Mong paused outside of the office, his hand hovering over the door handle for a long moment, wondering if he should tempt the fates by entering the room at all. Finally, Ji-Mong rolled his shoulders, shook his head, and pushed open the door. "Hello?" He called hesitantly, "Professor?"

An irritated sigh came from the opposite end of the long room, somewhere in the midst of a number of large, heavy-looking bookshelves that were crowded to bursting with texts, ancient-looking leather-bound books in numerous languages, the odd scroll or two here and there, and pile after pile of papers – some on the shelves, but mostly either on the barely-visible desk and overflowing onto the floor. "Look," came a voice thick with aggravation, "If I have told my students once, I have told them a _thousand_ times...if you did not study, that is not my responsibility." Suddenly around the corner of one of the bookshelves, there appeared a form that seemed to be muscular and tall, though little else could be seen as the man had a stack of books and papers so high that it covered his face and looked in danger of toppling at any moment. Continuing, he ranted, "I always give you more than enough time for your studies, but if you would rather spend your time chasing women or lingering around bars, shooting back soju with your friends, that is _not_ my decision. That would be your responsibility, and I will not be giving anyone any second chances." The man set the stack down on his desk with a heavy _thump_ , whereupon they promptly slid in a dozen different directions, many landing on the floor prompting both Professor Shin and Ji-Mong to leap backwards. Sighing, he finished, "If you failed, you failed, and that is final." Glancing up, Shin Ga-Hyuk's jaw went slack and his eyes bugged slightly, "Choi...Ji-Mong?"

Ji-Mong sighed heavily, "Wang Wook. So, it is you. I came to see if it was true. Are you...well?"

Ga-Hyuk shuddered slightly, "I had just begun to convince myself that the past was all a dream, and now here you are, like some ghost out of the old stories. What...what about...Hae Soo?"

Ji-Mong glared reprovingly at the man, "She is not your concern." At Ga-Hyuk's shameful grimace, Ji-Mong sighed, "To answer the question I'm sure you _meant_ to ask me, yes. Hae Soo is here. I'm staying with her, for the time being."

Ga-Hyuk nodded, "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Ji-Mong frowned guiltily, "No. No, she does not. Believe me, I will pay for this when she finds out. Or when I tell her. One way or the other, she'll know the truth."

Ga-Hyuk shrugged, "Yes; women are good at that. Especially Hae Soo." Ga-Hyuk rubbed his hands together, a glint of gold catching Ji-Mong's attention.  
Reaching out, Ji-Mong snatched at Ga-Hyuk's left hand, inclining an eyebrow in surprise, "You're married? Oh, how history likes to repeat itself."

Ga-Hyuk chuckled, "Yes, I am. Quite happily, too. We have three children. The youngest is five. If...If you could do me a favor?" Ji-Mong inclined his head, "Could you tell Hae Soo that I'm sorry? I made so many mistakes back then; I'm afraid I caused her a very great deal of pain, and I'm sorry for that. I think maybe I didn't know what real love was back then...I'm pleased to say I do now. My wife is the greatest comfort to me. I think about what I did to Hae Soo and So...I can't bear the guilt. So, when you tell her...Just tell her I'm sorry for my part in what happened. Please?"

Ji-Mong smiled kindly, "I think I can manage that. I've actually put together quite the dossier on all of the princes...I think I've found all of them."

Ga-Hyuk grinned, "Oh, you shouldn't have gone to all that trouble. We...Well, we sort of found each other. And _all_ of us have our memories. The only ones we haven't located are So, Soo, and Baek-Ah. To our dismay, Yo seems to be much the same as he always was, back in Goryeo. He has a bad attitude, and a worse temper. We're all scared of him, now that we know what he's capable of."

Ji-Mong blinked rapidly, "Wait...Slow down. All of them? _All_? What about Eun?"

Ga-Hyuk laughed, "Oh, he was one of the first I encountered! He was so happy to see me that I thought he'd have a heart attack on the spot! He looked like a Chihuahua, he was shaking so much. I couldn't believe it, myself, when he walked into my classroom early one morning; lucky for us, he was the first one to arrive. We were able to get ourselves under control and act like nothing was going on before the rest of the class arrived. It was a piece of luck, really. Then, we found Baek-Ah through his paintings. Him, we worry about...We don't think he remembers yet. But then, if he doesn't now, he probably never will." Here, Ji-Mong hissed in a breath through his teeth. With the well-honed skill of a seasoned professor, Ga-Hyuk caught the sound and glanced sharply back at Ji-Mong. "What is it? Do you know something?"

Ji-Mong chewed on his thumb for a long moment before sighing heavily, "We shouldn't talk about this here. Gather them all together, and we'll go for lunch. Now just would not be the best time to discuss such an... _unorthodox_ subject."

Ga-Hyuk sat back, crossing his arms and watching the former astronomer shrewdly, "You haven't changed one bit, have you? Still just as wary as ever, aren't you?" He nodded to himself before responding, "It's a good idea. I'd hate to lose my position here over this. My wife knows nothing about this. She'd start asking awkward questions if she knew. I'll text them; hold on a moment."

Ji-Mong took the opportunity to peruse the numerous volumes of widely-varying topics that filled Ga-Hyuk's shelves to bursting, smiling at a number of rare copies of Wang So's own journals and personal notes. Ji-Mong sighed sadly as he took out one of the later volumes and sighed sadly, a heavy sorrow in his eyes, "He didn't deserve it, you know. The way his life turned out. So was just..."

"Forced from a bad situation into a worse one." Finished Ga-Hyuk from behind the astronomer. "I know. I feel such guilt over my part in what happened, even now. I think if we'd all been a bit kinder to each other, Soo would never have felt the stress that led to her untimely death."

Ji-Mong raised an eyebrow, "As it happens, I think you're right. I think you are all to blame for her death, _including_ So. Of course, I think he's paying enough for it right now," he added in a voice so soft that Ga-Hyuk wasn't entirely certain that he'd heard Ji-Mong speak at all. Shaking off the dispiriting mood, Ji-Mong smiled, "So, what did they say?"

Ga-Hyuk stared hard at the astronomer for a long moment before shrugging and answering, "They're looking forward to meeting you. There's a good ramen place nearby; they figured we could all meet there."

"Is there anyone else you're missing?"

Ga-Hyuk sighed again, "Jung. Jung still doesn't remember. We've been hoping to trigger a memory, but it hasn't worked. He's another one of my students, if you were wondering."

Ji-Mong nodded sagely, "I see," he said softly, "But then that makes good sense, doesn't it?"

Ga-Hyuk took the astronomer by the shoulder, still shooting him odd looks from the corner of his eye, "Well, come on; they're going to beat us there at this rate."

The two men left the university and hurried across the busy street to a restaurant that was frequented by students, and therefore always noisy. Ji-Mong raised an eyebrow at that; _Very wise_ , he thought, _the louder it is, the less likely we'll be overheard._ Entering the eatery, Ji-Mong followed as Ga-Hyuk led him around a corner to a section that was usually reserved for larger parties. The room was filled with large, comfortable-looking booths that were – for the most part – already crammed as full as they could manage. In a far corner of the room, Ji-Mong's eyes were drawn to a table filled with abnormally good-looking young men; he couldn't believe his eyes. Ji-Mong felt his jaw unhinge as he stared at the familiar faces of every one of his beloved princes. In that moment, Ji-Mong felt like a proud father who's seen his children's dreams come true right before his eyes. All at once, the table grew silent as each pair of eyes fell on Ji-Mong. Mu was the first to stand, his eyes full of wonder. He took a couple of halting steps forward before the two men rushed forward, meeting in a rough embrace, both men laughing.

"Ji-Mong," Mu cried happily, "I never thought I'd see you again! How have you been?"

Ji-Mong gaped first at Mu, then the rest of the Princes in turn, "Give...give me a moment to process all of this. I...I just can't believe you're all here."

"Not _all_ of us," grumbled Eun.

Ga-Hyuk cleared his throat, "Ah, yes. I think Ji-Mong had a theory about that."

Finding himself ushered into a seat with a glass of beer suddenly appearing in front of him, Ji-Mong laughed nervously for a moment, "Well...Yes, I suppose I have...a theory."

"As usual, you know more than you're letting on, don't you, old friend?" Teased Mu.

Ji-Mong pursed his lips, "Well...Yes, I suppose you could say that. Look; a good deal of this story is not mine to tell. I don't feel right..."

Quietly, Ga-Hyuk interrupted, "It has to do with So and Soo, doesn't it?"

The entire table fell terribly still and silent, each glancing at the others nervously, with the exception of Yu, "Who cares about those two? Do you have _any_ idea how relieved I am to not have to suffer through their insufferable _romance_ in this life!?"

The rest of the table glared at the man, "Well, I see you're as unpleasant as ever, Yu," sneered Ji-Mong. "But yes. It has a very great deal to do with them. Jung and Baek-Ah, as well. I know why they don't remember anything." The whole table stared at him with expectation, "It's because they haven't _died_ yet. At least, not under the right circumstances...You see, in order to be reborn with your memories..." Ji-Mong quickly went through what he and Ha-Jin had discovered, leaving her part in everything out of his description. "So, you see...Jung either hasn't died yet in Goryeo, or he did and it was just in the wrong circumstances."

Mu watched his old friend closely, "You have something planned, don't you?"

Ji-Mong smiled secretively, "Well, of _course_ I do. Have you ever known me to just sit back and do nothing?" There was a slight movement around the table as the waitress approached and took their orders. The table sat quietly, listening to Ga-Hyuk go on about some historical fact or other until she was gone. Watching her back for a long moment, Ji-Mong continued, "Hae Soo is, indeed, in our time once again. After she died in Goryeo, she woke up here again...which is where she was from to begin with." This statement caused some significant glances to go around the table, "So was aware of her origins before she passed. And...I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidences...We're working to find a way to bring him forward in time, as well. We're hoping to bring Baek-Ah, as well."

Pure astonishment shot around the table like wildfire. "Do you really think you can manage it?" Asked Eun.

From Ga-Hyuk was, "Is that really wise? We don't even know if it's possible."

There were a few other questions, each talking over the other prompting Ji-Mong to raise his hands defensively, "Hush, now. You'll draw attention. Now, to answer the two questions I _did_ hear...Yes, I think we can manage it. And yes, I think it is perfectly possible. All of us sitting at this table are proof, as is Hae Soo."

"But what about the others? Baek-Ah, So, and Jung aren't in our time. Well, at least not with their old memories, anyway," observed Ga-Hyuk.

Ji-Mong shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, well...That's because they haven't died yet." Every face at the table slid into identical masks of confusion, "Yes, I know what you're thinking. They died thousands of years ago...Not _quite_. There's a space-time slipstream that stretches from our time to theirs...Which is how all of us have moved back and forth. Our two timelines are connected, therefore, but operating separately from one another – like two branches of the same company, or two tributaries of the same river. You can look across and see what the other is doing, and where they are going, but you can't necessarily control what the other does. You can send across messages with suggestions, but you can't change what they do on their own. The time stream is much the same way, unless you actually _travel across it_ , and the only way to do that is to jump from your body on this side to your body on _that_ side, and vice versa. All of our bodies are dead on that side, save So, Jung, and Baek-Ah." He held his hands out, as though presenting some grand work of art.

Ga-Hyuk narrowed his eyes, "You left something out, didn't you?" Ji-Mong glanced away from Ga-Hyuk, and would not look back, "You found a way to communicate with So, didn't you?" The others reacted according to their personalities; Eun gasped, Yo rolled his eyes, and Wo's eyebrows shot up in clear disbelief.

Ji-Mong sighed, "You are just as difficult as ever to get things past. Yes. Soo found a way to communicate with him, and she does so at every possible opportunity; we have been discussing the matter with him – I should say _she_ has been discussing – and we think we are near to bringing him forward. I absolutely will _not_ give you any further details than that. I refuse."

The others sat back in the booth, each digesting the information at their own paces. It was Yo who broke the silence first, "And I was just getting used to _not_ wanting to vomit every time I look at someone. Wonderful; we're bringing _that_ insufferable twit here. I was perfectly content with the brothers I already have...I don't need the other three."

Ji-Mong glowered at the man, "You haven't changed in the slightest. You're still the most concerned about your own skin, rather than the well-being of others. _That_ is why you made a terrible king, Yo. Not because people weren't loyal to you, but because _you_ weren't loyal to _people_."

Everyone grew uncomfortably silent and hastily turned to their bowls of ramen. They returned to their conversation, each asking in-depth questions about the theories and plans that Ji-Mong and Hae Soo had put together. They were so intent on their conversation that before anyone realized, the sun was beginning to set. Ji-Mong started guiltily, "Oops. I've been gone longer than I'd intended. I have to get back to Hae Soo. I'm sure she's worried by now. I gave Ga-Hyuk my number; he'll make sure we all stay connected an have each others' information. I have to get going. If I know that girl, she probably haven't eaten or anything yet." Ji-Mong waved goodbye to the others and hurried off to catch a bus back to Ha-Jin's end of town. Stepping off the bus, Ji-Mong headed first to a convenience store where he picked up a couple of nice bottles of red wine, then hurried to a nearby pizzeria he knew Ha-Jin was fond of.

Finally, Ji-Mong made his way towards the apartment. Pausing at the foot of the stairs, he noticed something a bit odd. There was a jet-black Cadillac with tinted windows parked on the street. Ji-Mong made to step off of the stairs and ask the driver if they were lost, but the car suddenly purred to life and sped away from the curb. Ji-Mong stared after the car for a moment, then shrugged before heading up the stairs. At the door, Ji-Mong tried the handle and found it unlocked. _Silly girl. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her to lock the door, she just keeps forgetting._ He smiled when he saw her asleep at the computer. Ji-Mong set the pizza and wine down on the kitchen counter and opened one of the bottles of wine before crossing to the sleeping girl and waking her gently. The moment her eyes opened, he whispered gently, "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I didn't realize my business would take as long as it did. I brought food, though."

Ha-Jin smiled at him, "That's alright. I figure it must have been important. I _am_ starving, though." She gratefully accepted the glass of wine taking a sip of the smooth, rich liquid before crossing to the kitchen and sliding two pieces of pizza onto a plate. The pair sat at the kitchen table, eating and chatting happily until there was the sudden scent of peach blossoms filled the room. Ha-Jin paused with her wine glass halfway to her mouth, setting it down in a rush, sending the contents splashing messily over the rim, " _SO!_ " She cried as she lurched out of her seat and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him, "I...I can't believe you're here. It's so good to see you!" She paused then, as she watched tears rolling down his cheeks. "So...So, what's happened?"

So sighed heavily, "It's Jung," he said heavily, "He's ill. The doctors say he doesn't have much time left. They're afraid we'll lose him in the next few weeks."

***Author's Note***

Phew. Bit of a cliffhanger there, but I can't just give you ALL of the answers all at once, now can I!? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As ever, my dear readers, thank you so much for supporitng me and reading my silly little stories. I dearly love reading all of your ideas and thoughts on what I've written. Lots of love, all!

\- Lady Darkwind


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note***

Sorry it took me so long to update, all! I've been very busy lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

***End Note***

So woke early in the morning before the sun had risen above the mountains. He laid in bed for a long moment, thinking; _Something feels off today_. But no matter how he mulled it over, he couldn't put his finger on the reason for the odd feeling. He'd had another good session with Ju yesterday; he thought the boy was finally starting to see his father as a man, rather than just the King. Rising, So prepared himself for the day and waited for his servants to enter and help him get dressed. Still haunted by the feeling that there was something off, So headed for the Throne Room. As the first notes of sweet music drifted to his ears, So smiled to himself as he entered the throne room, seeing that Baek-Ah was already sitting at his assigned spot beside the King's seat, waiting for his brother.

Baek-Ah stood and bowed respectfully the moment so entered, "Paeha," he said, "I was not expecting you so early."

So chuckled, "Neither was I. I woke early this morning, and I just couldn't manage to get back to sleep, so I thought I'd get a head start on my day." Turning to the servants behind him, he quietly stated, "I'll need some tea to wake me up." So exchanged a significant glance with his brother as he sat, gesturing to Baek-Ah to do the same and return to his music. The servants brought the tea in short order, and So took a sip; the familiar tingling burn of poison ran down his throat and settled like lead in his gut. Glancing at his brother, So gave a tiny nod.

Baek-Ah narrowed his eyes and shifted his music into a somber melody, "What's on the agenda for today, Paeha?"

So shifted until he was seated comfortably, "Well, I expect it'll be the same as usual. More listening to the endless arguing of old men whose prime was ten years ago."

Baek-Ah chuckled, "Someone's in a mood today. What's wrong?"

So sighed heavily, "I don't know, Baek-Ah. Something just feels off, somehow. I just woke up this morning with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Baek-Ah nodded serenely, "I see. Well, there's really no point in obsessing over it until you have some actual news _to_ obsess over."

So chuckled and leaned on his desk, looking over at his brother with a new respect, "And just when did you get to be so wise, _dear_ brother?"

Baek-Ah grinned hugely, "Oh, I was always the wise one. You just didn't notice because you spent all your younger days acting like you knew everything."

So shook his head and groaned in defeat, "I just can't win in a battle of wits with you, can I?"

Baek-Ah laughed, "No, and it's about time you admitted it."

So shifted and opened his mouth to respond, but just then, the doors were flung open and the chancellors filed into the room, each looking shocked that their King should be up and about long before they themselves were. So's face settled into a stern mask as the chancellors took their places. Taking a deep breath, So said loudly enough to be heard throughout the room, "Well, it's good to see you join me at last. Shall we get started, then?"

For the next several hours, So pounded his head against the wall that was the Chancellors regarding the still-ongoing renovations, the state of the kingdom in general, the newly-freed slaves, and so on. Just before the luncheon recess, there came a sudden commotion in the hallway. From behind the closed doors, a female voice could be clearly heard exclaiming, "I don't _care_ if he is busy! I am his _wife_! That gives me the right!" So and Baek-Ah exchanged a knowing glance as Yeon-Hwa burst into the throne room, looking disheveled and half-mad. "Paeha. I have just heard that you have been taking Ju out of his afternoon lessons over the last few days! How could you do such a thing without consulting me!? He is _my_ son, and _I_ decide how he is educated! Now I find out you've been filling his head with these... _ridiculous_ stories of _true love_ and battles and other nonsense! How _dare_ you..."

She did not get the chance to finish. So shot angrily to his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously as he spoke in a venomously quiet voice, "How dare I? _How dare I_? Woman, have you quite lost your senses? Or perhaps you have forgotten for a moment that I am not simply your husband, but you _King_ , as well? I am not required to give any explanation to you, woman. Much less do you have any right to come in here, shouting at me as though I were little more than a servant in my own palace! The boy is my son as well, in case you have forgotten. As such, I may see him whenever I want, for as long as I want, for any _reason_ that I want. What he and I have spent the last few afternoons doing is none of your business. If I were you, woman, I would leave this room and be grateful for your head still being attached to your shoulders...before I change my mind." So uttered the last few words in such a vicious, quiet tone that Yeon-Hwa paled and bowed, rushing from the room, her gown fluttering madly around her ankles. So took a deep breath and rearranged his robes before speaking in a calmer tone, "I think that is quite enough deliberation for one day, don't you gentlemen agree?"

The Chancellors hurriedly agreed and filed out, none of them feeling brave enough to test the King's temper any further than it had been already. So sighed heavily and let himself collapse back into his seat while Baek-Ah watched with concern, "Are you alright, So? You look a bit pale."

So shrugged, "I'm alright. Just a little tired. Don't worry so much, Baek-Ah. Well, speaking of Ju...Let's go rescue him, shall we?"

Baek-Ah laughed heartily, "You fear nothing, do you? Not that I'm surprised, of course, but still. To be honest, I'm glad you didn't listen to me when I said it would be cruel to get to know the boy at this point. He seems to be benefiting from your stories far more than I had anticipated."

So smiled as he stood, "I'm glad to hear it," he said heavily as he swayed slightly.

Baek-Ah was instantly at his brother's side, "Are you sure you're alright!?"  
So shrugged, "I'm about as well as one would expect, given my...current diet. It's starting to affect me," he said quietly.

Baek-Ah nodded, his mouth drawn into a thin line, "I suppose I should have expected as much. Still...I hate to see you in pain of any kind."

So laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know. But believe me when I say that everything is going to be alright. So regained his balance and the two of them headed towards the Crown Prince's class, where they once again pulled him out early. This time, however, the boy was waiting eagerly for them, dancing in his seat and twisting every few moments to glance behind him at the door. When it finally slid open to reveal his father, Ju grinned hugely and rushed to meet the King.

"What are we going to do today, Appa?"

The boy's eagerness brought a smile to So's face, "Well, I thought we'd do more of the same, if that's alright with you." At the boy's excited nod, So chuckled and took the boy's shoulder, steering him once again out of the palace and towards the lake. Ju hesitated for only a moment, clearly fearing his father's intentions, but followed soon enough. After a few minutes of walking, So looked down at his eldest son, "How would you like to go out on the lake today? It seems like the weather is perfect for it."

Ju paused for a moment, "But...I've never been in a boat before, Appa. Is it safe?"

So smiled fondly at the boy, "Of course it is. In fact, the lake was my favorite place when I was a boy here. It was the one place where I could be truly alone."

Ju nodded thoughtfully, "So...I'm safe as long as you and Baek-Ah Samchon are with me?"

So beamed with pride, "Exactly. Ready?" The young prince nodded eagerly and grasped his father's hand tightly, pulling ahead in his excitement, dragging his father along behind him. Once they reached the boat that So kept under his favorite tree, So stepped carefully into the boat first, helping Ju in while Baek-Ah watched both of them nervously before shoving the boat away from the shore and scrambling in beside them.

As had become their habit, So started his story up again where he had last left off saying, "This is the part of my story that becomes...rather difficult to hear. Are you still sure you want to hear it?" At Ju's serious nod, So sighed and paused for a moment before speaking, "You know...I once brought the woman I loved out on this very boat. I told her that I loved her that day," he said it so quietly and so sadly that Ju leaned forward, quite without thinking, and laid a hand on his father's knee. The boy froze and was about to pull his hand back when So's large hand suddenly covered the boy's small one, "Never be ashamed for feeling compassion, son. You cannot be a good king without it."

"Yes, Appa," the boy said quietly.

So continued his story, going into the details of his own poisoning, and the attempted murder of the Crown Prince, So's own brother. "I should have been more clever, but my mother had backed me into a corner that _someone_ I loved would be killed no matter what choice I made." So shook his head and he drew the oars powerfully through the water, "In the end, it wasn't me that saved Hae Soo at all. It was the former Court Lady that did that. Lady Oh. Soo loved her dearly, and she loved Soo like her own daughter. It was, therefore, second nature to her to give up her life for Soo-Ya. She hung in Hae-Soo's place." Ju gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "But my Hae-Soo did not escape unscathed. She had been terribly tortured, and her legs were permanently scarred and damaged after that. It wasn't long after that my father died, and my eldest brother, Moo, became King. It was during my father's illness, however, that my older brother Yu decided it was time to revolt. I was forced to defend my father and fight my brothers." So sighed heavily at the memories, "It was the last thing I wanted," he whispered, "But what my brothers were trying to do was wrong, and I knew it. I had to stop them, and let Moo become King on his own. It wasn't long after that when Yu returned and murdered Moo." So shook his head, "So much strife and killing over what amounts to an enormously uncomfortable seat and a silly hat that is far heavier than the fabric it is made of."

Ju watched his father closely, finally making up his mind to speak, "Appa? You said...You said that Hae Soo helped you to get to where you are now. How?"

So looked at his son with respect, "Ah. Yes, I thought you'd ask. There were a number of things, really. There was her love for me, for one. She knew exactly who and what I was, with no excuses or lies between us, and she loved me anyway. She was my greatest confidant and councilor...my best friend. But I think what made me able to take the throne – in the eyes of the people, at least – was when she helped me with my face."

Ju's brows drew together in confusion, "Appa...I don't understand. Your face looks fine to me."

So raised an eyebrow at his son, "Does it, now? Well, if you'd like to know what I'm talking about, come to my quarters later this evening before you go to bed. Baek-Ah will be there, so you have nothing to fear. I know you feel safer when he is with us."

Ju lurched forward, his youthful face abnormally earnest, "Oh, but it's not because I'm afraid of you, Appa! Okay, maybe I was at first, but I'm not anymore. I'm not scared of you at all, even though eomma says I should be. She...She says that you killed your brothers. Is that true?"

So sighed heavily, "In a sense, yes it is. I sentenced one brother to death by his own hand for treason and the other I struck the final blow, but only because he begged me to. You see, he wanted to die beside his wife at the hands of someone who loved him, rather than by the arrow of a cowardly assassin."

Ju sat silently for a long while as So turned the boat and began to return to the shore. At last, he spoke slowly and cautiously, "So...You're saying that Eomma lied, sort of? You're saying you had no choice, right?" So said nothing, just watched his son puzzle it out on his own. Finally, the boy set his jaw in a childish approximation of adult seriousness, "Yes. I believe that you did not do these things because you wanted to. I _believe_ that you had no choice, and I _believe_ that it hurt you very much to do it."

So's eyes grew wet as he gazed on his youngest son with pride, "Son...I am very proud of you. You'll learn for yourself that every man reaches a point in his life where he must decide on his own what he believes and where he stands, then _stand_ , no matter what happens. And believe me, there will be many who try to change your mind, but don't let them. You have to decide that what you believe is important enough to you that you'll fight for it, no matter how difficult it becomes. Do you understand?" Ju nodded, his young face a study in sincerity.

Later that evening, there came a gentle tap at So's door. Baek-Ah crossed the room quietly and opened the door slightly. Smiling once he saw the visitor, he threw the door open wide and closed it again as his nephew walked nervously into the room. "Wow," he said, unable to help himself. "I've never been in here before. I didn't realize how _big_ it is in here. Appa...Do you have this whole place to yourself?"

So smirked at the boy, "I certainly do. See, I don't have any irritating siblings I have to share a room with." So shot Baek-Ah a significant glance, causing the younger man to snort with amusement.

"Be honset, So-Ya. The rest of our brothers were too afraid of you to even _look_ at you, let alone share a room with you!"

So chuckled, "Well, I suppose that _is_ true. But it was all based on false rumors, nothing I personally did."  
Baek-Ah raised an eyebrow at So, "Oh, no. Nothing at all. You didn't kill an entire pack of wolves, for example? Or kill your horse? You enjoyed the attention, and we both know it."

So grinned hugely, "Okay, yes. I did do those things. But the horse was more symbolic than anything else. And the general opinion of me did have its advantages. Still does, on occasion. Like pulling Ju here out of his lessons every afternoon." Here, he winked conspiratorially at his son, "Isn't that right, lad?"

Ju giggled, "Yes, Appa!" the boy's smile faltered, "But...But you said you were going to show me something?"

So smiled gently, "I did, yes. Are you sure you're ready to see this? Once you see what I have to show you, it can't be unseen. You will always see me as I truly am. Are you ready for that?"

Ju thought for a long moment before he nodded carefully, "Yes, Appa. I'm ready."

So nodded with satisfaction, "I respect that. What I am about to show you is the source of much of the pain that I have suffered throughout my life." Without another word, So snatched up a damp towel and began to rub vigorously at his face while Ju watched with intolerable curiosity, squirming in his seat the whole while. At last, So uncovered the right side of his face, pausing with the left side still covered. A shadow of doubt flickered into his eyes as he cast a nervous glance at his brother. Baek-Ah nodded slightly and smiled gently at his beloved brother. Finally, So dropped his left hand, a centimeter at a time until the entire left side of his face was uncovered.

Ju's eyes popped wide and he gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. It was a moment before he managed to sputter, "A-Appa! What happened to your face!?"  
So sighed heavily, "My mother. When I was a child. She was distraught and attempted to take my life, but my father stopped her. In their struggle for the knife, she slashed my face, nearly cutting out my eye. I remember the sharp flash of pain, and I remember screaming, but I remember little else about that night. It's probably for the best, to be honest. And still, I strove endlessly for my mother's compassion and approval for the rest of her days...I never fully received it, or her love for that matter." So shook himself and smiled, "But this scar _did_ teach me one thing, Ju. It taught me that if people truly care for you, it doesn't matter to them what you look like. Hae Soo loved me, even before she made the makeup I now cover my scar with. She loved me for who I am, and that was enough for her. I would have left the palace forever if she had asked it of me. Some days I still wish I had stolen her away and never looked back." So trailed off into silence and looked away from them, lost in regretful memories.

Ju thought for a moment and then asked, "Appa? What happened to her? Hae Soo, I mean. If you loved her so much...What happened? I know you said you couldn't protect her, but I don't understand."

So turned back to his son, tears on his cheeks which he made no move to wipe away, "She died," he whispered. "Life in the palace was too much for her heart. The intrigue, the danger...Probably all of the torture she had gone through. It was all too much, and she developed a heart murmur. It means her heart stopped working as well. There is a secret that I feel I can trust you with. Can I?"

Ju grew deeply serious, "Yes, Appa. You can trust me with anything. I won't tell a soul. Not even Eomma."

So smiled, "Hae Soo and I had a child. She kept it a secret from me so that I couldn't have her brought here; Soo-Ya didn't want her daughter raised in the palace, and I don't blame her. But the birthing of the child was too much on her heart, and a few months later Hae Soo's great, big heart failed her. She died because of me. If she hadn't loved me...if I had been better at protecting her, she would still be alive."

Baek-Ah leaned forward and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Now, you don't know that for sure. She could have gotten sick anyway. It might have been and inherited condition. You shouldn't blame yourself."

So nodded and wiped away his tears, "I know, but still. I can't help but feel this way." Baek-Ah opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly there came a knock at the door. He and So exchanged a look before So nodded, grabbing Ju and shoving him into a closet, "Not a word," he whispered. "I can't know the intentions of the person on the other side of that door, and you are far more dear to me than my own life. Just stay silent." Ju nodded, his eyes wide.

So gave Baek-Ah the signal and the door was flung open wide, revealing a young Court Lady, her eyes wide and her face pale. "Were orders not given that the King not be disturbed?"  
The girl trembled, "Yes, Prince, but...I was told to deliver this letter. It's of utmost urgency from Prince Wang Jung."

Baek-Ah glanced over his shoulder and at So's nod said, "Very well. I will take it."

Once the door was closed, So crossed to the closet and opened it again, "You'd best get to your bed, son. I don't know the contents of this letter, but it may be best that you not hear what's in it." Ju nodded and paused by the door before giving his father a quick, hard hug and running out of the room on his way back to his own bed.

Once the boy was gone, Baek-Ah opened the letter and read: _"My Brother, the King: I know that I have sent you precious few letters over the years since the death of my wife, and perhaps that was my own foolish lack of foresight. Forgive me for that. But I write to you now with the gravest of purposes. I am ill, brother. The doctors say there is no hope, and that I may well be dead within the next few weeks. I tell you this out of fear for what will happen to Hae Soo's daughter. Soo never desired her daughter to be brought up in the palace, as I know you well understand. I thought of you because you are, of course, her birth father, and besides myself, you are the man she knows best. If there is a way that you can look after her – outside of the palace – when I am gone, I will be indebted to you for any lives I may have after this one. Please forgive me for any past transgressions against you, my brother. And remember always that no matter what else may have happened between us, I have always loved you. Your brother, Wang Jung."_

Silence fell in the room for a long time after Baek-Ah finished reading the letter; a silence that was only broken by So's heartbroken sobs. After many hours of broken weeping, So at last began to drift to sleep. "Hae Soo," he whispered in the darkness as sleep took him, "I need you."

***Author's Note***

I know you probably hate me, but hey! I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to cliffhangers! Thanks, as always, for reading, my dear people. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	12. Chapter 12

***Author's Note***

I know, this chapter is a bit on the short-ish side, but I'm going to be able to post a lot more often this week, so no worries! I should be able to make the next chapter a good deal longer for you. Hope you lovelies enjoy!"

***End Note***

At first, when So opened his eyes he was confused; sitting right in front of him were Hae Soo and Ji-Mong...But that just couldn't be. Hard on the heels of that thought came a hard, bitter disappointment in the pit of his stomach. It could only be a dream. As a sighed began in his chest, Soo suddenly turned and her eyes went wide when they fell on him, "So!?"

All at once, the both of them were out of their seats and rushing towards him, deepening his confusion. When Soo's arms wrapped around his waist, a corner of his mind realized that this was _not_ a dream, but that he had somehow managed to find himself in Hae Soo's time, in the same way that she would come to visit him on occasion. Reflecting on the last thing he remembered before he had fallen asleep, So came to a realization, _If that is the sort of pain and longing that it takes to travel through time like this...then I can't begin to imagine the pain she must be in..._ He wound his arms around his beloved, simply glad for the moment to be near her...But something seemed off. He could feel her in his arms, but it seemed... _distant_ , somehow. It was almost as though he were trying to hold her through a suit of armor, or entirely too many layers of clothing. All at once, he realized that his sense of smell seemed...absent. He nearly shuddered; this existence was entirely too...hollow...for his liking. He couldn't imagine the discomfort that Hae Soo felt every time she came for a visit.

Soo pulled back, and it was a moment before So realized that she had asked him why he was crying. Wiping his face, So explained to Soo about the letter, "The doctors think he only has a few weeks, at the most. I don't what I'm going to do! What about Seol? What will happen to her when I'm gone? I..." So fell silent as his knees went suddenly soft, causing him to sway uneasily.

"So!" Ha Jin grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to the seat she had just vacated, "What's the matter? Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

So chuckled weakly, "I'm alright...for now. It's the poison; it's beginning to affect me. It isn't so bad just yet; just a little tired, really. But I feel a little better now." He finished softly.

Ha-Jin blushed as he watched her with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. "I've missed you," she whispered around a sudden lump that made speaking difficult.

Ji-Mong cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ha-Jin-Ah...Should I leave? I can give you two some privacy..."

So turned to look at Ji-Mong with a confused look, "Who's Ha-Jin?  
Ha-Jin giggled, "I am. That's my name here."

So's face crumpled for a moment with further confusion before he shook his head and shrugged, "Well, I suppose it really doesn't matter what I call you, as long as I'm with you, does it?"

Ha-Jin chuckled, "No, I suppose it doesn't. Mong-Ah, you don't have to leave. We should probably go over anything new together. Now, what should we do about Jung? I don't think I could bear to not have him come forward. I mean, he's dying anyway, right?"

Ji-Mong stared at Ha-Jin for a long moment, "You know something? You scare me, sometimes. I underestimated your bloodthirsty nature, I think."

Ha-Jin rolled her eyes at him, "You know that's not what I mean, Mong-Ah. I just meant we should find a way, if there is one."

Ji-Mong raised an eyebrow at her, "But I already told you how. The Jung in this time has to die, just like the So in this time has to die. There is no middle road here."

Ha-Jin sank to the floor beside So, laying her head on his opaque knee, "I know, but I just can't bring myself to do it."

Ji-Mong smiled gently, "I know you can't. Don't worry about anything. I'll see to the details; you just worry about keeping yourself healthy for Paeha when he comes forward."

So smiled at Ji-Mong, "Thank you, Ji-Mong. I feel better, knowing that you're here to take care of her. I always worried about her being alone."

Ji-Mong nodded, "Of course, Paeha. You never need to worry about her; I'm taking good care of her for you until you return. As far as Seol goes...could you pass her care on to your eldest son, or a close relation?"

So frowned, "I don't trust the Hae family...and I have an odd suspicion that Baek-Ah intends to follow me when I die. Most of my remaining relations have all been killed...Maybe I could leave her with Wook's family? They have proven themselves to be trustworthy, once he stopped vying for the throne. They did well by Hae Soo...maybe they would do well by her daughter? There are just too many questions to which I have no answers. I don't trust my own in-laws...Perhaps my first wife would take her? I did grant her a divorce when she asked for one – once she was old enough to wed, morally speaking. I did grant her permission to marry a man that she fell in love with; they now live quietly in the country. I think I might be able to get her to raise Seol as her own. I'll write to her as soon as I wake."

Ji-Mong stroked his chin thoughtfully, "That seems like the best option; that way, you can be sure she's taken care of. You can leave instructions that your successor provide for her and check in on her every so often, to be sure that she is happy."

So nodded, "Yes, I like the idea. I think Ju would do so happily, once he inherits the throne. I think that, once I'm gone, he'll folly my instructions as closely as he can."

Ha-Jin cocked her head at him, "I thought Yeon-Hwa had been training him herself?"

So grinned mischievously, "She was, but I think I have undone most of what she did. She mostly filled his head with lies about me, so I had to correct them. To my shame, I haven't been as present a father as I should have been. I mostly stopped caring about anything after you died. I just wanted to be the best King I could be, just like I promised you I would be. Of course, that's no excuse; but it's what happened. I very nearly failed in the most important thing I've ever done, except loving you."

Ha-Jin smiled gently up at him, "I understand. But the important thing is that you're trying to make up for lost time, while you still _have_ time. He'll understand when he's older. Have you been writing him a journal every day?"

So nodded, "Yes; I'm leaving it in a secret drawer in my desk, along with the plans that I'd had for the country. I can only hope that he follows those plans."

Ha-Jin took So by the hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "Don't worry; I'm sure he will follow your wishes."

Just then, So's form began to fade in and out, "What's happening?" he asked in an alarmed tone.

"It's okay, Nae Salang. You're waking up in your time. It's normal; it frightened me the first time, too."

So gazed down at her in despair, "I'm not ready to go yet. It hasn't been long enough."

Ha-Jin sniffed as tears welled in her eyes, "It's never long enough, Nae Salang. I miss you."

So stood and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I miss you, too. I promise, one day soon we'll have plenty..." before he could finish, So vanished, leaving an empty warmth in Ha-Jin's arms.

"Plenty of time," she finished, her voice echoing hollowly through the silent kitchen. Suddenly exhausted and in no mood for further discussion, Ha-Jin bade Ji-Mong good night and fell into bed, falling instantly to sleep.

The next morning, Ji-Mong woke first and immediately called the Princes together for lunch. Once everyone had gathered, there was a long moment when an awkward silence ruled the table. At last, Ji-Mong cleared his throat and began, "We need to come up with a plan on how to take out So, Jung, and Baek-Ah."

This calm and casual announcement was met with surprise and outright confusion, "Wait..Wait, exactly what do you mean by that?" Ga-Hyuk voiced his concern.

Yo chuckled disdainfully, "He means we're going to kill them, you idiot. What? You'll plan to kill your own King, but planning a stranger's death is too much for you?"

Ga-Hyuk shushed his brother quickly, "You can't just go around _saying_ things like that, even if you _are_ joking! You never know who will take you seriously." As he finished speaking, a text flashed onto every cell phone at the table – _We'll discuss this later. For now, just talk about old times, like old friends who meet for lunch would._

Nods of agreement made their way around the table, though Yo only rolled his eyes and remained silent.

"What I want to know," put in Eun, "is when will we get to see Hae Soo? You said you've been working directly with her, so...When do we get to meet her?"

Ji-Mong sighed heavily as every set of eyes turned to him; even Yo looked mildly interested. "She still doesn't know about the lot of you. We had...something of an unexpected guest last night. So appeared." This time, Ji-Mong's casual statement was met with outright alarm until Ji-Mong managed to get them all to settle down, "It's alright. I meant _So_. _Our_ So. It seems that he can project into the future, just as Soo can project into the past. He's not doing well, it seems. His wife...your sister, Ha-Gyuk...is poisoning him. We now have only a matter of _days_ before we have no choice but to act. I'd say we have no more than...ten days, perhaps. And then it will be too late for him to join us. And Yo...if you try to do anything to stop this from happening..."

Ga-Hyuk finished for him, "There will nowhere for you to hide from the rest of us."

Yo glanced around with derisive certainty, but as he took in the expressions around the table, his cocky attitude began to wane, "Well...I...Fine." He finished in a pouty tone and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ji-Mong sighed again, "Well...I suppose it's time that I stop playing both sides of the fence, isn't it? I'll talk to Ha-Jin today when I get back there. That's her name in this time, by the way. Go Ha Jin. It isn't Hae Soo anymore. Oh, I sincerely doubt that she'll be overly pleased with me. You see...I promised that I wouldn't lie to her."

Ga-Hyuk smirked, "Ah. Well, I'm sure we all remember what that girl's temper is like."

Eun winced, "I do, probably better than the rest of you." He gingerly touched the spot where she had once given him a black eye, "Well, good luck with that one, Ji-Mong." Eun and the others grinned hugely at the astronomer

"Gee. I really feel your concern. Thanks for that." Ji-Mong stood, excusing himself from the table, "Well, since I have the unpleasant duty of informing Ha-Jin, I'll leave the payment to you." Without another word, he slipped quickly out of the restaurant before the others could stop him.

Ha-Gyuk chuckled, "Well, one thing hasn't changed. He's still as slick as a fresh-caught fish."

***Author's Note***

As many of you were hoping, the plotting has begun! Murder, mayhem, and Madness is to follow in short order! Thanks as always for reding! Lots of love.

\- Lady Darkwind


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note***

Okay, so we have the chapter that many of you have been so looking forward to...THE PLOTTING BEGINS! Ooooh, this chapter is so _exciting_! I can't wiat for you all to read it...Speaking of which...Enjoy, all!

***End Note***

By the time Ji-Mong returned to Ha-Jin's apartment, he felt as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof; perhaps that was why he thought he saw a man in a ball cap and hooded sweater watching Ha-Jin's door. Chalking it up to an overactive imagination, Ji-Mong headed up the stairs to Ha-Jin's door, pausing for a long moment as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the conversation he was about to have. As his hand faltered over the entry keypad, a flash of white suddenly caught his eye. Bending down, Ji-Mong found a plain white envelope that had been wedged under the doormat. Thinking nothing of it, he retrieved it and punched in the code, letting himself into the small apartment. Glancing around, he noticed that the blinds that covered the sliding glass door at the other end of the apartment were open. Laying the envelope on the table, Ji-Mong crossed to the slider and pushed it open, finding Ha-Jin wiggling around to her favorite music while she watered her flowers. "There you are," he said gently. "I was wondering where you'd run off to."

Ha-Jin chuckled, "I have nowhere else _to_ go. How was lunch?"

Ji-Mong paused for a moment, watching her closely, "It was fine. How was your morning?"

Ha-Jin smiled, "It was...peaceful."

Ji-Mong cocked his head at her pause, "You don't sound entirely certain about that."

"Well, half the day it felt like I was being watched. I don't know; it's probably nothing. So. What have you been up to?"

Ji-Mong avoided her eye guiltily, "Well...I _have_ been up to something."

Ha-Jin chuckled, "I thought so. I figured if it was important, you'd tell me eventually. So." She set down her watering can, "What have you been up to?"

Ji-Mong shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up; not because I wanted to keep you in the dark."

"I know, Mong-Ah. Just tell me."

"I found them. I found the others; everyone but Baek-Ah and Jung is here. The other two just haven't come forward yet."

Ha-Jin paused, her mouth open in surprise, "Oh. Well, to be honest I figured it had to be _something_ like that. So. Do they know about me?"

Ji-Mong waited for the storm that he was sure was coming, "What? That's it? You're not going to shout or get angry with me?"

Ha-Jin laughed, "No, of course not! Now, do they know about me?"

"They do, yes. They're all anxious to meet you. Especially Eun."

She rolled her eyes, "Why does that not surprise me? Well, what are you waiting for? Bring them here."

Ji-Mong stared at her, "Every time I think I've got you figured out, Go Ha Jin, you surprise me."

It took him some time but by the next evening, all of the Princes of Goryeo – save Jung, Baek-Ah, and So – were sitting in Ha-Jin's small apartment. The moment they had knocked on her door, Ha-Jin had flung it open and thrown her arms around anyone she could reach; even Yo got a hug – though he looked like it was the last thing he wanted. For the longest time, Ha-Jin stood in her kitchen with a glass of wine, watching the brothers talk; it was like old times, before everything had gotten complicated and painful. "I can't believe you're all here, in my apartment," she said with a grin. "I feel like it's old times again. I don't think you know how much I've missed you. Yes, even you, Yo." Yo rolled his eyes, and Ha-Jin giggled, "Although it seems like you have as big a chip on your shoulder as ever. Still; it's really, really good to see all of you again. For the longest time, I thought I'd gone crazy. I didn't know which memories were dreams and which ones were real."

Ga-Hyuk smiled, "We know what you mean. It was the same way for all of us before we found each other. Then one day, Eun walked into my class; I'm a professor over at Seoul University now. Also, I have a wife whom I adore and three children with her. I've gotten everything in this life that I wanted in the last one, it seems."

Ha-Jin smiled hugely, "I'm so glad! Congratulations. I'm really happy that you've found what you were looking for."

Eun put in, "I think most of us have...except maybe Yo. But then, it's hard to tell. He's _always_ cranky!" Everyone burst into laughter save Yo, who looked more surly than ever.

"Well, how do you know I _don't_ have everything I want?"

Eun laughed, "Well, because you still have that look stuck on your face like you have something nasty shoved under your nose!" Eun leaped into motion as Yo sprang after his brother, a small smile hovering around his mouth while the others laughed at their antics. At last, Yo hopped over the couch and cut off Eun's escape route. Lunging at the younger man, Yo grabbed his brother around the waist and dragged the both of them to the ground, landing on top of his brother and smacking hims soundly around the chest and shoulders while both of them laughed.

"Now I've seen everything," joked Ha Jin. "You really _are_ happier here. I think that's the first time I've ever seen you _actually_ laugh."  
Yo glared at her from the ground, "Yes, well. Not all of us walk around grinning like idiots. That's just you. Now, weren't we going to be planning a murder, Ji-Mong? When do we get to do that?"

Ha-Jin looked around in alarm, "Murder? Whose? And why didn't I know about this?"

Ji-Mong glared angrily at Yo, "He's talking about Jung, Baek-Ah, and So's counterparts here in Seoul. We still need to make sure they're...not around when the others come back."

Ha-Jin planted her fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "I thought we'd agreed that there would be no murder."

Ji-Mong shot Yo a meaningful look, "And _this_ is why I didn't tell her."

"Don't you stand there and act like murder is nothing! You _cannot_ do this! I won't let you!"

Mu cleared his throat, "We might not have to," he said quietly. Shutting off his phone, he clicked on the TV, "I saw this headline pop up on my phone," he said. On the screen in front of them was Baek-Ah's face with the headline: _FAILING ARTIST FOUND HANGING FROM RAFTERS. NOW IN COMA – POSSIBLY BRAIN DEAD._

"Oh, my" whispered Ha-Jin, "Mong-Ah...You didn't..."

Ji-Mong was shaking his head before the words were out of her mouth, "No. This one's not me; he did that all on his own. Let's just hope they don't unplug him before next week."

"Next week? Why next week, old friend?" Mu asked, confused.

"Because the eclipse that we need is next Thursday.," Ji-Mong said casually, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thursday!?" Exploded Yo, "This is Wednesday...You mean we only have _eight days_ to figure out how to kill off one of your students and the son of a prominent businessman!? How exactly do you propose we do that?"

Ji-Mong gazed unflinchingly back at the man, "Well, I thought you might have some ideas. Seeing as how plotting and murder are your strong points."

Yo glared at the astronomer for a moment before he shrugged, "Well, let's think. Does Jung have a girlfriend? Boyfriend, maybe? What!? In this day and age, it's perfectly possible. Besides; I never knew him to be interested in women..."

Ha-Jin cleared her throat, "Actually...He was in love with me. That's why he asked me to marry him. He was terribly disappointed that I couldn't love him back. Even so, he did his best to treat me well."

Yo paused, dumbfounded. "What the _hell_ is it about you that has men falling all over themselves!? First Wook, then Eun, then Jung, then So!?"

Ha-Jin smiled, "Actually, So fell for me the first time he saw me. I remember I yelled at him; who knew? Something so simple as losing my temper made him fall in love with me. He said that he liked my courage and that I wasn't afraid of him."

Yo made a gagging noise, "Honestly, I really don't care what made him fall for you. Okay, so scratch the boyfriend thing. So...girlfriend, grades, family life. Anything out of the ordinary with any of those?"

Ga-Hyuk shook his head, "He doesn't have a girlfriend as far as I know. His grades are exemplary; top of the class, in fact."

Eun scoffed, "Must be nice."

Ga-Hyuk grinned sardonically, "Well, if _some_ people spent their time on their studies rather than chasing girls... _Maybe_ he'd have better grades!"  
Eun sputtered, "H-h-hey! I-it's only _one_ girl! It's not like I'm Yo or Wo over there who has a different girl every week!"

Ga-Hyuk chuckled, "Even so. My class isn't easy. I'd think _you_ should have scored better on the Goryeo test...seeing as how the _subject_ of that test was your _brother_...But then again, you never really did care much for studies, did you? Anyway, as far as his family life...I can't be sure there. He's certainly driven, but he's never come to me with any problems. Why do you ask?"

Yo crossed his arms thoughtfully, "Well, I need to know if there's anything that would cause him to try to kill himself. You see it on the news all the time; stressed out college student tries to kill himself and that sort of thing. Wish it was as simple as shoving him off a roof...But I imagine we need to leave the body in good working order and just damage the _brain_ enough to put him in a coma or something. That way Jung could come forward and occupy the new body, correct?"

Ji-Mong's eyebrows shot up, "Wow, Yo. I'm impressed. I didn't think you were actually listening when we went over the theories...Well done. You really do have a devious mind, don't you? That is, essentially, correct."

Yo cleared his throat, ignoring Ji-Mong's sarcasm, "Well, then we need to find a way to deprive the brain of oxygen and make it look like an accident. There are some herbs that can manage it...Is he allergic to anything?"

Ga-Hyuk frowned in thought, "I don't know...Honey! He's deathly allergic to honey. I overheard him say something to the cafeteria staff one day. It's something that can be easily slipped into tea, and I can always say I didn't know. I could call him in to my office for something...Oh! I'm offering an advanced course next semester...I could call him in to discuss enrolling him in it."

It was Yo's turn to be surprised, "You concern me sometimes. Although I'm starting to see where Yeon-Hwa got her twisted mind...It runs in the family, doesn't it?"

Ha-Jin raised an eyebrow, "Well, then you all should have twisted minds...considering you all share a father."

Wo chuckled, "She's got you there." Shrinking slightly at the withering stare he earned from Yo he muttered, "What? I was just saying she had a good point."

"It also gives you the perfect excuse to visit him in the hospital," Ha-Jin put in, "You could put on the act of feeling guilty over the accidental poisoning. You'll just have to make sure that he gets enough that his Epi pen doesn't save him." Everything went still as each head turned to stare at Ha-Jin with their mouths hanging open, "What? If we're going to do this, we'd better be thorough. No point in putting in all of this effort if we're just going to fail, is there?"

Mu chuckled, "True enough. And it's not like we're actually _killing_ anyone, is it? Jung always was good at history...I think he'll do well as a student. And any memory loss or anything like that can be explained away by the loss of oxygen to his brain." Ha-Jin stared at him oddly, "What? I'm a doctor in this life. I much prefer the work, to be honest. I had to explain my memory loss some way, didn't I? Believe me; I had to be pretty sneaky when I was talking to my nurses so they weren't too suspicious. I even 'went back to school' because I wasn't confident in my memory. Turns out I'm a better doctor now than I was back then...Who knew?"  
Ha-Jin chuckled, "Well, that's perfect, isn't it? Do you think you could get Baek-Ah's counterpart transferred to your hospital?"

Mu sucked his teeth thoughtfully, "I think I may be able to manage it. I _am_ an expert in the brain, you know. I thought it might be prudent...Once I figured out what had happened to me, that is. I was the first to wake up here. I had the feeling others might follow, so I kept an eye out. I was stunned when Ga-Hyuk walked into my office, though. Seemed he'd had the same thought as I did. It was nice to not be alone anymore, though."

Ha-Jin nodded, "I understand how you feel," she said so softly that the others had to strain to hear her. "I know exactly what you mean."She turned away as tears threatened to fall, rubbing viciously at her eyes.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Seven heads snapped around to stare at the door, "I'll get it," offered Mu as he strode cautiously across the room to the door. Opening the door slowly, he glanced around; seeing no one, he stepped out onto the landing. There on the floor at his feet was a plain white envelope. Picking it up, he carried it inside with a confused expression. "It's a letter," Mu said. "Shall I read it?"

Ha-Jin shrugged and nodded, "I have nothing to hide. It's probably just my friends from work wishing me well."

Mu smiled as he opened the letter, but his smile faded as soon as he read what was written, "'Don't pretend you haven't gotten my presents, you...' I don't think I really need to read that word...'I know you got my last letter. Stop playing coy.'" Mu and the others glanced at ha-Jin in alarm; her face had gone deathly pale. "Soo-Ya...What is this?"

Ha-Jin trembled as she sat in a kitchen chair, "It can't be," she whispered. "It can't be him...I only met him once."

"It's _him_ isn't it," whispered Ji-Mong. Ha-Jin nodded, "Damn. It seems Soo has gained the unwanted attention of a serial molester...And it just so happens that he is the modern-day counterpart of So...Go Ha-Neul. I'd hoped that one day wouldn't be enough for him to get fixated, but...No such luck. They met completely by accident under certain circumstances that led him to helping her in an embarrassing situation, so she took him to lunch to thank him. Things got...strange, and she left. I'd hoped that would be the end of it, but clearly not." Suddenly, Ji-Mong slapped his hand to his forehead, "I completely forgot! There was an envelope under the doormat when I got back yesterday! I put it on the counter over here...Let me see...Where _is_ it? Aha! Here it is." Ji-Mong retrieved the envelope, which had slid under the microwave to be completely forgotten, and opened it. His face lost all color as he read the words inside. Without a word, he turned it around and showed the others what it said: _**YOU BELONG TO ME**_.

Ha-Jin's already pale face lost even more color, prompting Mu to rush to her side and steady her, "Don't worry. We won't let him near you."

Ha-Jin rubbed absently at her chest, "I hope not. But there was always something in his eyes...I don't think he'll give up that easily..."

***Author's Note***

And the plot, as they say, thickens...MUAHAHAHAHA...mine is an evil laugh! Yes, I know...YET ANOTHER cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, as ever; this chapter practically wrote itself! Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note***

Good day, my dear readers! So...You lot will likely hate me for this chapter...Also, beware; there is a pretty rough patch in here; a bit of a gorey part in this chapter, my lovelies; can't be helped. And unfortunately, from here...things will become rather more difficult. There will be disturbing sequences more often as we go forward, so...fair warning! Okay...Enjoy!

***End Note***

So could feel the proverbial clock ticking closer and closer to his final breaths every moment of every day. His days with his son had grown more desperate, as had his journal entries that he was leaving for Ju. He'd noticed something that had disturbed him that morning as he'd applied his daily makeup; his hands had begun to shake. Even now, as he sat in his court as was his daily routine, he felt a slight tremble in his hands. Thus far, it had proven simple to conceal. However, as time went on and the poison built up in his system, he knew it would become more and more difficult to hide. He'd already noticed other symptoms that were far more simple to disguise – such at the blood that was in his urine nearly every day now. His back ached madly – probably his kidneys breaking down, and he knew that he had grown more pale. By his estimation, he only had to hold on for another week. One more week of daily poisoning, and he would be able to let go and just fade from this world.

 _Everything_ was beginning to ache. He felt like a man twice his age, and he knew the strain was beginning to show. However, he also knew that he could show no weakness. If he faltered even a little, Yeon-Hwa would surely act quickly and increase the poison so that he died sooner than he needed to. He nearly smiled at the thought; _If only these stuffy old men could hear my thoughts now,_ he thought. _They'd think I'd quite lost my mind. In some ways, I suppose I have._ Truth be told, the eclipse loomed like the promised cold bath at the end of a long, hot day filled with strenuous physical labor. Rather than something to fear, he now saw it as a welcomed respite from his daily pain – both physical and emotional. There wasn't a single waking moment that his body and soul did not ache with a pain that told him he couldn't hold on much longer. _Well, you have to_ , he thought to himself as he signed yet another document that just seemed silly now, somehow. _You have one more week, that's all. One more week, and it's all over. One way or another._

"Paeha," came a quiet voice, "It's time for your tea." The young Court Lady bowed and began to pour the tea, avoiding eye contact with him. It was likely that she knew full well what was in the tea. Yeon-Hwa had likely threatened her family or something like it; he'd set Baek-Ah the difficult task of investigating the little wench. So hoped that was where his brother was today, in fact; for the first time in weeks, the throne room was silent – no music played, and there was precious little talking. But that was fine; So felt a desperate need for silence today. He nodded at the girl and picked up his tea; there was an odd, bitter scent to it today. _Huh. I wonder if she's getting impatient_ , thought So as he took a reluctant sip, and there it was; the unmistakable bitter aftertaste and the now-familiar searing sensation as he swallowed. _Impatient, indeed; she's increased the amount of poison._

But for the first time, his body seemed to recognize that something was wrong and revolted. So's stomach lurched at the tea as it settled, and his vision blurred. _Not yet,_ he thought. _I'm not ready to die just yet_. So shifted to reach for the jug of water that sat beside his desk and felt his head suddenly go fuzzy; his vision swam and he tasted blood as he slumped forward on his desk. The entire room burst into movement and noise; distantly, So heard his son's cry of, "Appa!", which restored his senses somewhat. Hearing his son's distress, So fought his way back to consciousness, like someone who's half-drowned; regaining himself felt like breaking the surface of the water with seconds of breath left in his lungs.

"I'm fine," he croaked, "I'm fine. I don't need the doctor. I'm just tired, that's all. Let me finish my tea, and I'll go get some rest." After a bit more insisting that he was fine, the Chancellors finally subsided. So sat as straight and tall as he could, completed a bit more business and downed what was left of his bitter tea, refraining from making a face at the taste. At last, So stood – ever so carefully – and paused for a moment, waiting for his head to start spinning again. When it didn't, he walked confidently to the stairs and strode down them, regal dignity in every line. "That will do for today. I need to rest; I haven't been sleeping well lately." Without another word, So crossed the throne room and left, feeling a desperate need to get to his quarters; he had a feeling his symptoms for the day were not over yet, and he thought it would be prudent to be alone when they struck.

So rushed his weary limbs as much as he could without _looking_ like he was rushing, and at last reached his quarters. Slipping inside, So ripped off his royal robes which suddenly seemed entirely too constricting and hot as sweat poured down his face and back. All at once, his vision blurred again and his stomach lurched. Rushing to his washing area, So snatched up a basin and vomited as quietly as he could into it. To his dismay, he noticed a slight tinge of red to the former contents of his stomach as he emptied it out his window. _Wonderful,_ he thought. _I'm bleeding internally. I hope I can survive for another week. Maybe if I deny my tea for a few days? Well, I have to do something, or I'm never going to make it._ So's head spun again, causing him to stumble, _Whatever you're going to do can wait. You need to lay down_ , he chastised himself. So struggled to his bed and collapsed onto it, barely having enough time to pull the blankets over himself before he was asleep.

A few hours later, Baek-Ah was intercepted at the entrance to the Palace by one of the Court Ladies, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Highness...But it's important."

Baek-Ah noticed the girl's nervous demeanor and the way she twisted her hands in dismay. He laid comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. I'm not upset. If you've stopped me, clearly it must be important. What is it?"

The girl shifted uncomfortably, "It's the King, Your Highness. He...He collapsed in the throne room this morning, and he's been resting in his room ever since."

Baek-Ah felt the blood drain from his face, "Kamsahmnida," he muttered as he rushed off towards his brother's quarters, fear forcing his legs to move faster than they had in a very long time.

At last, he reached So's door and knocked three times, each knock growing louder and more insistent until he heard a raspy, "Come in".

Baek-Ah rushed in and stopped short; So was laying in bed, struggling to prop himself up with a couple of pillows, "Hung-Ah!" He cried, "What happened!? Here, let me help you."

So smiled weakly at his brother, "Kamsahmnida," So said weakly, "It just came on me suddenly. I'll be alright for another week, Baek-Ah." Baek-Ah continued to rush frantically around, propping So's back up here and tucking in the blankets there, "Nam-dong-saeng," he said, slightly irritated, "I'm alright. Really; I just underestimated how quickly she'd increase the poison. I don't think there's any way I could survive now, but I need to slow it down. At this rate, I'll be dead in a few days and I'll miss the eclipse. That's the most important thing between you and me right now...making sure I live long enough." So watched his brother's expression falter between gut-wrenching pain and a resolve of steel. "By the way...Where have you been all day?"

Baek-Ah paled further, "Mianhae, Hyung-Ah. I've been investigating Yeon-Hwa, like you asked. I didn't know I'd be gone all day, but I've found her supplier; he's more than willing to testify on your behalf. It turns out that she has had his home surrounded by assassins for the last few weeks; I checked, and it's true. The same goes for the Court Ladies that have been serving you. I think that should give them either a full pardon or at least a greatly reduced sentence; perhaps lashings? I just don't want to see anyone die over this that doesn't deserve it."

So nodded slowly, "I'm inclined to agree. Make sure you make notations of all of your findings in the journal; somehow, I doubt that I'm going to survive to see the witch hang. Worst mistake of my life, marrying that woman. I should have known she'd never lose that lust for the throne. He'll need all of your information to mount a case against his mother...A part of me hates leaving this all for him, but...I suppose it can't be helped. He'll make a wonderful King, don't you think?"

Baek-Ah smiled as he crossed to the desk and pressed on the release for the hidden drawer, "He will, yes. Especially with everything that you've been teaching him these past weeks." He chewed on his lip for a moment as he wrote down the pertinent information, "This should be more than sufficient evidence. I've written that they and their families should be escorted – for their own safety, rather than because of any criminal status. It should be merciful, don't you think? I'm certain that Yeon-Hwa will be on high alert after this, so it's important to act like nothing has happened."

So nodded, "Yes; Ju will need to bring them slowly and quietly to the Palace and stash them away somewhere that Yeon-Hwa can't reach them. He needs to be subtle and smart about this, or she'll be in the wind, and there will be nothing he can do to track her down. I doubt that she would ever suspect her son, and I wonder now if Ju ever really knew anything about this whole plot...I don't know. Either way, he needs to be protected. I will not allow anything to happen to my son...Which gives me an idea...Should he be proven to have any knowledge of this whole unfortunate incident...I need a scroll."

Baek-Ah brought him what his King and brother had asked for, "What are you doing?"

So smiled triumphantly, "I'm writing him a pardon, just in case he needs it. They cannot deny a command from the previous king...Especially if it's his final command." So went quiet for a moment as he wrote, "There. That should protect him, even if his mother does turn on him...Which I would fully expect, actually. Leave it with the journal. Make sure that the information he needs to prove what his mother has done and this pardon are all together, and on top of the journals."

Baek-Ah nodded, "I'll see to it. The journals should be underneath because any issues outlined in them will be less important. I'm really impressed, So. You've thought of everything she could possibly do."

So smiled bitterly, "I've known her as long as she's been alive. Not to mention that she was trained by my mother. I'm used to the way she operates; I've been around it in one way or another my entire life. Makes me glad my daughter isn't here."

Just then, there was a soft, hesitant knock at So's door. Smiling, Baek-Ah walked quietly to the door and slid it open, revealing his nephew standing with a tear-streaked face and his hands twisting over and over anxiously. Baek-Ah had pity on the boy and instantly wrapped him in a tight hug, "It's alright, Ju. Your Appa is alright. He just needs some rest. Come in; it's alright."

Ju nodded and walked in beside his Uncle, wiping his face on his sleeve the whole way. When he saw his father, Ju's face lost all color, "Appa! Are you sure you're alright? You don't look well!"

So smiled warmly at his eldest child, "I'm fine. I'm sure your mother's tea will set me right in no time."

Ju's young face clouded over with rage, "Appa, there's something I need to tell you..."

So sighed, "Ju...Do you know what you need to do if there was ever a threat against my life? _Especially_ if the threat was _inside_ the Palace?" Ju's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "Absolutely nothing. You just need to trust that I know what I'm doing, and follow my instructions to the _letter_. Even if I'm not here to give them to you. If something should ever happen to me, you will receive a letter sealed with my _personal_ seal with instructions. Do you understand?"

Ju's eyes narrowed as he mulled his father's words over, "I...I think so, Appa. It's to make sure I'm safe, right?"

So grinned broadly, "Exactly. And there are very few people in this life that I care for as much as I care for you. Baek-Ah and Hae Soo being two of those people. One of those people is dead, so I'm more determined than ever to keep you safe, my son. Now...I need to rest and gather my strength for tomorrow. Saranghae, my son."

Ju nodded and smiled, "Saranghae, Appa!"

So waited until the boy had passed out of ear range, "Has everything been arranged?"

"Yes. I made sure that a courier will deliver the letter you gave me yesterday; Ju should get it the evening of your death. What's in the letter, if I might ask?"

So smiled sadly, "A father's love, regret, and hope. Also, the location of the journals. Mostly, it's a love letter to my son. I just hope some day he forgives me."

"Are you going to tell him everything?"

So chuckled, "Yes. I'm going to do it very scientifically and make sure that the facts are there. I'm sure he'll think I've gone mad in my dwindling days, but maybe not. Well, only time will tell. For now, though; I need to rest. I feel like I can't keep my eyes open. Will you stay? Will you stay with me and watch over me tonight? I don't know why...I just feel...afraid."

Baek-Ah swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, "Of course I will, Hyung-Ah. I'll be right beside you the whole night. I'm not going anywhere." As if to prove his point, Baek-Ah pulled out the gayageum that he always kept in one corner of So's room and began to play quietly. Within moments, So's eyelids drooped and did not open again until the morning dawned bright and clear.

***Author's Note***

Soooo...I'm pretty sure some of you are going to be angry with me after this chapter, but...I PROMISE everything will turn out for the better! Thanks so much for reading, as always. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note***

Okay, all...Super long chapter today! I must warn you all...there are sequences of intense violence in this chapter; please beware of triggers! I have absolutely no desire to upset anyone, so please, please, please. If you can't finish the chapter, please feel free to message me and I can briefly explain what you need to know from this chapter. Please, don't feel like you have to put yourself through something that will make you uncomfortable - that is not now, nor ever has been or will be my intention. For everyone else, please enjoy!

***End Note***

Ji-Mong sat in Ga-Hyuk's office three days later, anxiously going over their plan to deal with Jung's modern-day counterpart. The pair of them tittered constantly like a pair of nervous bird that know there's a hawk nearby. After nearly an hour of batting what-ifs and but-supposings back and forth, there was a knock at the door. Ga-Hyuk raised a hand to stop Ji-Mong and called, "It's open."

Jung walked in and glanced apprehensively around the room, "You wanted to meet with me, Professor?"

Ga-Hyuk forced a smile across his face, "Yes. Please, come in. Ji-Mong, I'll meet you for lunch later?"

Ji-Mong grinned happily and bounced on the balls of his feet, "Of course! I can't wait to continue our discussion." He waved happily at Jung, closing the door on his way out of the office.

Ga-Hyuk stood and motioned at the chair that Ji-Mong had just vacated, "Please, sit down."

Jung did as he was asked, shifting nervously, "Professor...Have I done something wrong? I just...I thought my grades were fairly good."

Ga-Hyuk chuckled, "'Fairly good'? No, they're actually at the top of the class. Which brings me to why I brought you here. Tea?" Jung nodded and gratefully accepted a mug full of steaming tea from Ga-Hyuk. "Well, next semester, I am going to be offering an advanced course for my more spectacular students; it focuses on the in-depth histories that not many know surrounding Goryeo and all the eras after that, leading up to the events that shaped our world as it is today. It's a very demanding and exacting course; I'm only offering it to students that I believe can handle it. It would be very, very difficult for you, but I think you would do well. Especially in the military history portions. What do you think?"

Jung had paused with his tea halfway to his mouth. Setting it down on the table, he took a deep breath, "I think it sound intriguing, Professor. But, how in-depth are we talking about?"

Ga-Hyuk smiled, "It's a very progressive course. It focuses a great deal on recognizing historical figures as having been _human_ , themselves and perhaps understanding their motivations and why they made the decisions they made. Also, it goes into great detail on the day-to-day lives of those figures. There is some rather _mature_ content in this course, as well as rather gory details regarding some battles and the manner of death of some monarchs. It's quite fascinating, if I do say so myself."

Ga-Hyuk watched nervously as Jung raised his mug once more to take a sip, but paused again to ask, "Why 'if you say so yourself'?"

Ga-Hyuk chuckled, "Well, because I created this course myself. I thought it would be a prudent course to have; teach the next generation to understand and accept the past so that, perhaps, we won't repeat the mistakes _they_ made."

Jung paused a third time as he was about to drink, "Ah, that makes sense. That truly does sound fascinating. I must admit I'm intrigued."

Ha-Gyuk leaned forward and watched the progress of the cup once more. _Are you really doing this right now,_ he thought to himself. _What were you just telling him about repeating the mistakes of the past?_ Jsut as the mug was about to touch Jung's lips, Ha-Gyuk gasped, "Wait!" Jung froze, clearly startled, "Wait, I've just remembered. You're terribly allergic to honey, aren't you?"

Jung nodded, "Yes, Professor. If I come in contact with honey directly, it's likely that I would die. Why do you ask?"

Ga-Hyuk reached forward and plucked the cup out of Jung's hand, "It's my habit to flavor this particular tea with honey; I find the flavors to meld quite nicely. I'd completely forgotten that you were allergic. Wait one moment and I'll make you a fresh cup; please forgive my oversight."

Jung smiled brilliantly at him, "That's alright, Professor. I'm just glad that you remembered. I'd better take my epinephrine, just in case. Thank you for catching that. Although, I am curious...how did you know that I'm allergic to honey? I don't think I ever told you."

Ga-Hyuk smiled from the corner of the room which held a teapot and a Bunsen burner, "Oh, that. It's quite simple, really. I overheard you discussing it with the nutritionist in the cafeteria one day."

"Ah," replied Jung, "That makes sense. You don't mind if I do this now?" Ga-Hyuk shook his head, and Jung pulled an Epi-pen from a side pouch of his backpack, removing the lid and plunging the needle into the crook of his arm quickly. "Sorry about that, Professor. I can't be too careful about honey."

Ga-Hyuk smiled, "No problem. Here you go; fresh tea. It's in a different cup, too."

Jung accepted it gratefully, then smiled in delight, "Oh! It's blue! This is actually my favorite shade of blue," he exclaimed happily as he took a sip.

 _I know_ , Ga-Hyuk thought to himself. _Oh, how am I going to explain this to the others? I just...I just can't do it. I can't make that mistake twice. I won't harm my brothers. Not this time. Not even if it_ is _for their own good._ Out loud, Ga-Hyuk asked, "So, what do you think about my class? Do you think you'll take it?"

Jung pursed his lips, "To be honest, Professor...I wasn't sure at first. But...But I think I will. If nothing else, because I trust you. If you think that I'll do well in that class, then I will take it, Sir. I'll do anything you ask."

Ga-Hyuk's heart melted, _I'd forgotten how innocent he could be._ "Good. I'll see you next semester, then."

Jung grinned happily, "Kamsahmnida, Professor!" He stood and bowed low, "I'll do my best to make you proud!"

Ga-Hyuk waited as the young man crossed his office and left the room, perfectly healthy and unharmed. As the door began to slide shut behind Jung, Ga-Hyuk watched as the blood drained from Jung's face. His expression twisted with sudden pain and his hand convulsed on the door as his entire body jerked once, then he fell to the floor, "Jung!" cried Ga-Hyuk as he rushed to the young man and knelt beside him. Immediately, he noticed blood coming from Jung's mouth and nose, as well as a small amount pooled in his ears. "Help! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" he bellowed, and in short order the hallway was filled with people bustling around "BACK UP," he shouted again, "They won't be able to reach him once the ambulance gets here if you're that close. Nobody touch him!"

As if his words had summoned them, the EMTs came rushing up the hall with a gurney carried between them, "What happened?"

"I...I don't know," Ga-Hyuk answered, "He and I were discussing a special course I want him to take next semester and he just...He just _collapsed_. He sort of jerked and then fell over. I don't know what happened. I ha accidentally put honey in his tea, but I remembered last-minute that he was allergic, and I warned him before he drank any; he injected his epinephrine just in case..."

The EMT took him by the shoulders, "It's okay. This isn't your fault; it wasn't an allergic reaction. You did the right thing; according to his med-alert bracelet, if he'd consumed any honey he would be dead already. This is something different. Did anyone move him?"

Ga-Hyuk shook his head, "No, I wouldn't let them."

The EMT nodded, "That's twice you've done the right thing, then. Don't worry; if I ad to guess from the blood in his nose, mouth, and ears...I'd guess that he's had some sort of aneurysm. Nothing you could have predicted, Professor. I just hope the poor kid doesn't go brain dead over this."

Ga-Hyuk nodded, "I'd...I'd like to go with him, please. I don't know where his family is, or if he even has family. I'd like to stay with him until they're notified."

The EMT thought for a moment, then nodded, "I think we can allow that." Within moments, the EMTs had Jung strapped into the gurney and were loading him into the ambulance. They held the doors open for Ga-Hyuk and he hopped in right behind them without any hesitation.

Later that afternoon, Ji-Mong, Ha-Jin, Yo, Wo, Mu, and Eun sat around the table for lunch at a cafe that they all favored. "It's not like Ga-Hyuk to be late," Mu fretted. "He's _never_ been late to one of our lunches before."

Ji-Mong's cell phone buzzed, and he took a quick glance. "Ah," he said, "This may explain why. He just texted me. All it says is 'Jung in hospital. Meet at Ha-Jin's later.' Well, at least we know now. Nothing more we can do." Silence spread across the table as each of them squirmed guiltily and avoided each others' eyes. "Wait, he just sent me another text...'Not what you think'...Not what we think? Well, now...That's going to be an interesting tale, to be sure. 'Not what you think,' huh?"

Ha-Jin smiled, "Does it matter? Everything is alright; he'll be fine, I'm sure. Hopefully he can check on Baek-Ah while he's there."

Mu finished the sandwich he'd been eating and wiped his face hurriedly, "Speaking of which...I just got cleared to take over Baek-Ah's case. Turns out he's in my hospital! Now, let's hope that Jung has the same good fortune. I should really be going; I have to see to Baek-Ah, and check on Jung. I'll see you all tonight at Ha-Jin's apartment, okay?"

Nods of assent were given around the table, each person was too absorbed in their own thoughts to give a proper answer. Ha-Jin and Ji-Mong left the cafe together and hopped on a bus to her district. The bus stopped a short way from her apartment, and the pair began to walk. "Ji-Mong, I'd like to pick, up a few things. Would you go on ahead? I'll just be a few minutes."

Ji-Mong chewed his bottom lip, "I'm not sure...I don't think it's a good idea with that stalker out there...We never know when he may show up. I'd really feel more at ease if I stay with you."

Ha-Jin smiled softly at the older man, "I appreciate your concern, truly I do. Bu it's just the neighborhood market. I'll be quick. I just want to pick up some mushrooms and some soju for tonight. I doubt we're all going to want wine, and I get the feeling that Ga-Hyuk will need more than the rest of us. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that something went wrong with Jung this morning."  
Ji-Mong shrugged, "You may well be right. But even so...I don't think you should be wandering around alone. Let me come with you."

Ha-Jin sighed in exasperation, "Mong-Ah. I haven't had one moment to be alone since you showed up in my life again. Please. I just want a few minutes to do some shopping by myself."

Ji-Mong watched her closely for a moment before sighing heavily, "Alright. Alright, but just this once. I don't want to have to explain to Paeha why you're dead..."

Ha-Jin laughed, "Oh, you worry too much! I'll be fine. Thanks, Mong-Ah." She reached up and planted a daughterly kiss on his cheek before dashing off towards the market. Ji-Mong watched her go; a sudden movement had him narrowing his eyes. He'd thought he'd seen a shadowy figure dash after her. _It's probably nothing,_ he thought. _I'm sure she'll be fine_. Ji-Mong turned and began to head towards Ha-Jin's apartment, wrapped in silent musings.

Ha-Jin slowed as she neared the market. It was so nice to be alone for the first time in weeks. There was no one demanding anything of her, no one asking if she was alright – which, of course she wasn't – and no one peering over her shoulder every five seconds to be sure she was being safe. She appreciated where they were all coming from, but it was growing tiresome. Ha-Jin sighed, _If they could hear my thoughts, they'd probably think I was being ungrateful. Oh, how I wish this whole ordeal was over. I just want to live a normal life with the man that I love – not worrying about eclipses and Kings and protocol...It's just too much. I don't know if I can take another five days of this. Although...if I can manage it, I'll be with So again._ Ha-Jin smiled at the thought, _That's worth any price I could ever pay._

As Ha-Jin wandered the aisles of the market, her thoughts strayed to Goryeo and the days that she and So had been the happiest. The days that they had been alone and happy to be so. Rubbing a hand over her heart, she thought of the day she had left him and the hurt look on his face when he'd found that Wook had been her first love. _What a fool I was in those days_ , she berated herself. _I should have run off with him when he asked me to. Then we could have been married and lived in peace. Ah, but I'm being selfish. If we'd done that, history would have been deprived of one of it's greatest kings. I suppose there really was no winning the moment I realized I was in love with him. Someone was bound to get hurt, and it wound up being both of us._

Ha-Jin stopped in front of a bin full of mushrooms, picking up first one, then another and checking to be sure that the caps were fully attached to the stems and that no curling of the underside of the caps had occurred – the best way to ensure freshness in mushrooms. Taking her time, she picked out two-and-a-half dozen of the best-looking mushrooms she could find. As she turned to head for the aisle with the rice on it, Ha-Jin froze. For a moment, she thought she'd seen So. _No...No, it couldn't be. I was just imagining things because I was thinking about him._ Shaking her head, Ha-Jin made her way to the rice and weighed out enough for seven people; six of whom were full-grown men before filling her basked with a dozen-and-a-half bottles of soju. " _Soo-Ya..._ " It was hardly the echo of a whisper, but it made Ha-Jin jolt and spin around, expecting to see him standing behind her. " _...Run..._ " the whispered echo finished.

Ha-Jin shook her head, _I must be losing my mind_. Even as she thought it, an image of _her_ So flashed across her vision. But it wasn't her So as she had seen him last. This was a much-weakened So. He was pale and drawn, and propped up in bed. His beloved brother, Baek-Ah was beside him, looking on anxiously while So stared her right in the eyes and whispered, "Run." Without another moment's hesitation, Ha-Jin whirled and headed for the checkout, tapping her foot anxiously and looking behind her with every breath to spot the danger that she was sure must be close behind. She paid the clerk as quickly as possible, grabbed up her bags and rushed out the door, still glancing behind her with every step as she turned into the final alley between the market and home. She had just begun to feel safe when she heard, "SOO-YA!" Without thinking, she ducked, just as something hit the wall hard where her head had been only seconds before.

Her heart nearly burst through her rib cage as she heard So's voice again, but this time real and present and _just behind her_. "Did you think you could hide from me?" Ha-Jin whirled around, dropping her bags. She brought up her hand to strike at him, but Ha-Neul was too fast for her. He caught her wrists and slammed her against a wall, "You little wench...Did you think I would let you go after that last time? Did you think I would forget you? Never. _You_ belong to _me_."

Ha-Jin wrinkled her nose and spat in his face, " _Never_. I will never belong to you, or any other man who thinks I am nothing but an object to be owned!"

Ha-Neul cackled madly, "But aren't you, though? You are a _woman_ , after all. Women are nothing but possessions to be owned and used by men until we tire of them."

Ha-Jin struggled against the strong hands that held her pinned against the wall as he pressed himself against her, "No! No, you can't do this. Please. Please, stop!"

Ha-Neul cackled again, "But why would I do that when I'm about to get what I want?" He clasped both of her wrists in one of his hands and used the other to begin pulling at her blouse.

Before he could get any further, a sound like a bellowing bull echoed through the alley as a blur of hair and skin slammed like a rugby player into Ha-Neul, sending him sprawling to the ground. Ji-Mong stood over the younger man, trembling from head to toe with rage. "You _will not_ touch her again. I will see to it. And if ever you come for her again, I can promise you that I will not bother with the law. I will simply see to it that you are incapable of such acts _ever again_."

Ha-Neul stood, still laughing, "And who are you to stop me?" Suddenly something flashed in the darkness as Ha-Neul drew a pocket knife from his jacket pocket, "How do you propose to stop me now?"

"Oh, I think we'll come up with something," said a soft, menacing voice from behind Ha-Neul. Yo stepped out of the shadows with a nasty, bloodthirsty grin, "Believe me. I would _love_ the chance to slit your throat."

"Don't test him; he's not joking," came Ga-Hyuk's voice from behind Ha-Jin as he wrapped a gentle, protective arm around her shoulders, "You have _no_ idea what the man behind you is capable of."

"Of course...If you think you can kill us all before we get to you...I'd be happy to see you try," growled Mu from behind Yo.

"You would never make it out of this alley alive," threatened Eun, an uncharacteristically grave expression on his face.

Ha-Neul glanced from one face to the next, rage making his face twitch madly, "You witch...You _will_ pay for this..." Without another word, he wheeled and shoved past Yo and Mu.

"Just _one_ cut? Please? It'll be fun for me." Whispered Yo, just loud enough for everyone behind them to hear him.

Mu smiled tightly, "No. A man like that can cause us serious trouble if we cross him any further. As long as he has no marks on him, there's no way for him to turn this on us."

Ji-Mong sighed shakily, "Well, that was too close for comfort. What did I tell you, Ha-Jin-Ah? It's far too..." as he wheeled to berate her, Ha-Jin's knees suddenly went out from under her and she collapsed, sobbing as Ga-Hyuk tried to steady her. Ji-Mong rushed to her side, "Ha-Jin...I'm sorry. I didn't think...I was just so afraid that he'd hurt you...or worse. I'm just glad that you're alright. Come on, now. Let's get home."

Ga-Hyuk nodded and helped Ji-Mong pulled Ha-Jin to her feet. Something seemed to occur to him which caused him to turn back, "Yo...I thought you didn't care about Ha-Jin and So?"

"I don't," Yo sulked.

"So, why did you come, then?" Ga-Hyuk asked, genuinely confused.

Yo chuckled, "Well, for one...I love a good fight more than most of you here." Groans from five throats echoed through the alleyway as Eun bent to pick up the fallen bags, checking to be sure that nothing had been damaged – miraculously, everything was still intact. "But more than that...I can't stand to watch a woman be mistreated. I know I wasn't the best person in my past life...but still. That is one of my mistakes that I just can't bear to repeat."

Ha-Jin smiled weakly, "See? I knew there was someone halfway decent under all that bluster. Granted, it's buried very, very, _very_ deeply, but..." All seven of them burst out laughing as Ji-Mong and Ga-Hyuk half-carried Ha-Jin up the stairs and into the safety of her apartment, each one of them reflecting on how narrowly they had escaped true disaster.

***Author's Note***

Phew, that was a close one! You didn't _really_ think I'd let something like that happen in one of my stories, did you? No, I could never write a scene like that...Did once, and I hated it so much that I re-wrote it. I hated myself for a long time, writing such a scene, so I wound up re-writing the entire story to avoid such a thing. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the ass-kicking at the end there! Thank you all so much for reading. Lots of love, as ever.

\- Lady Darkwind


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note***

Good Day, my dear ones! I know, I didn't get as much done no this story today as I'd hoped, but...I'm hoping that it's quality writing, anyway. With no further ado, therefore...I'll let you get on with your reading. Enjoy!

***End Note***

Ji-Mong and Ga-Hyuk ushered Ha-Jin into a seat at her kitchen table while the others – with the exception of Yo – bustled around, bringing her tea, soju, blankets, tissues, and anything else they thought a traumatized woman might possibly need. At last, Ha-Jin grew irritated with them as Eun, meaning well to be sure, laid _yet another_ blanket over her shoulders, effectively burying her in a teetering tower of blankets. "Eun! I appreciate the thought, but I don't think I live in the Arctic. Please, no more. Look at this...I have no less than ten blankets and towels, four cups of tea, three boxes of tissues, and half a dozen open bottles of soju. All I want right now is my dear friends, a _single_ bottle of soju, and work to keep my hands busy. So; please help me get these blankets and towels put away, give me _one_ bottle of soju, and let me cook dinner, which is what I wanted to do all along."

Five men shifted uncomfortably while Yo's chuckle echoed through the kitchen, "I could have told you she'd do that...None of you have the best memory of what her temperament is like, do you? Best thing to do is just leave her alone until she's calmed down, _then_ ask her how you can help her. Speaking of which...I'm helping with dinner."

Ha-Jin looked up in surprise as Yo gently yanked the knife out of her hands and began deftly slicing the mushrooms she had brought home, "You'll cut your finger off if you try to use a knife when you're still shaking that badly."

Ha-Jin smiled softly and moved aside to prepare the rice. "What I don't understand," she mused, "Is how you all knew to be there at _just_ the right moment."

Ga-Hyuk chuckled, "Oh, that's because of Ji-Mong. He texted all of us to tell us that there was trouble, and the approximate area where you were."

Ji-Mong sighed, "It took all of about five seconds after you headed for the market for me to realize it had been a terrible idea to begin with. He was already following you by the time I got to the market, and I went inside to watch over you. Somehow, you slipped by me, and by the time I got back outside, he already had dragged you into the alleyway. I arrived first, I suppose because I know the area the best. I can only figure the others heard you scream and came running."

Mu nodded, "Yes; we heard her, and then we heard you. Yo and I came around the corner just in time to see you take him down. To be honest, we wanted to see if you could handle it by yourself, or we would have stepped in sooner. When it became clear you couldn't handle it, we stepped in."

Ha-Jin sighed, "I'm blessed to have such a wonderful family. I don't think I'd be able to make it for another five days without all of you."

"Four," replied Eun. "As of tomorrow, it's four. We're all looking forward to it, Soo-Ya. I have a great deal to thank my brother for."

Mu sighed heavily, "We all do. In hindsight, much of his misery was my fault. If I hadn't forced him to marry my daughter...To think of it now, it makes my skin crawl."

Ga-Hyuk shivered, "How do you think _I_ feel? He married my sister...There's just something about the whole situation that's not right. We should have just left him alone and let him live in peace with Hae Soo."

Yo sighed, "I don't think anyone in this room has as much to regret as I do," he whispered. "I murdered my brothers without a second thought. For what? Power, plain and simple. I may be a jerk...I'm not denying that...But I will never again intentionally cause harm to my brothers. I came to a realization as I was taking my last breaths...My life was hollow and meaningless. I'm determined to not let that happen again. I want to live a life that has meaning this time around. I want to take a wife and raise children...not for power this time, but for the one thing that So understood better than any of the rest of us: Love. It was the one thing that he lacked for the majority of his life because of our mother, so when he found someone who offered it to him freely, he fought to keep it. We should have all thought like that. If we had...We could have avoided so much senseless death." Yo sniffed and drew his arm across his face.

The room grew still and silent, each man thinking bout the mistakes that he had made in his previous life and all swearing not to make the same mistakes twice. At last, Ji-Mong drew a deep breath, "Now that we all know Ha-Jin is safe...I, for one would like to know what that text this afternoon was all about, Ga-Hyuk. I'm insatiably curious, myself." Nods and grunts of agreement went around the room, "Well, let's have it. What happened with Jung this morning?"

Ga-Hyuk sighed as Mu gave him a nod to continue, "Well, Mu already knows all of this, since he's the one who explained it all to me, but..." Briefly, he explained the events of the morning, sighing as he confessed, "I just couldn't do it. He may not remember it right now, but he's still my brother. I was afraid of what it would do to me, personally, if I went through with our plan. It turns out, we needn't have bothered coming up with our murderous plot, anyway. If we'd just waited, we would have found out that our Jung was a walking time bomb...but then again, if I hadn't been there it's quite likely that Jung would have died, plain and simple. Not just brain-dead, but dead-dead. No hope dead. The kind of dead there's no coming back from. Turns out, our Jung had a brain hemorrhage. Seems like it'd been a possibility for years, but it just happened today. Looks like it's genetic; his father died from the same condition when Jung was 15, and his mother committed suicide shortly after that. Jung was left alone, and he had to work to support himself while still going to school. He wound up getting a full scholarship, and was doing quite well for himself, although he still had to work because he needed to pay for an off-campus apartment. He's had to work so hard...I never knew. He never said anything to me, or complained about things being difficult for him. He never told me that he was completely alone without any friends or family; I asked the students in my class about him. He never speaks to any of them, or any of the other students on campus, for that matter. He comes to school in the morning, works in the afternoons, goes back to school in the evenings, goes home, does his homework, goes to bed and begins the whole thing again the next day. Had I known he was suffering so much, I would have called him into my office more often – if only to discuss history and have a cup of tea with him. Poor kid."

Ji-Mong sighed heavily, "It seems like fate is on our side. Given what you told us, if we had used honey to – effectively – poison him, there would have been no saving him. There's nothing we can do about the life he's had so far...We can just watch over him for the next few days and make sure that we keep him safe."

Mu nodded in agreement, "It's unlikely that he'll regain brain function. If I had to put it in layman's terms, I'd say the soul has left his body, but his heart is still beating. Now, if Jung dies on Thursday...he should come forward, no problem. We can only hope. Aish, that's an awful thing to say. But I do hope that our brother feels as little pain as is possible. We've all been through quite enough as it is."

"I'm afraid that So's death is going to be a very painful and slow one," whispered Ha-Jin. "Death by slow, torturous poisoning isn't the way I'd choose to die."

"Me either," put in Mu. "It does some pretty nasty stuff...It can liquefy your stomach, make your kidneys shut down, burst blood vessels so that you start to bleed to death from the inside out, make you vomit until your stomach tears..." Ha-Jin turned back to him, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oops," he said quietly, "I'm so sorry, Ha-Jin-Ah. I didn't think before I spoke. I suppose the doctor in me took over. I'm so sorry."

Ha-Jin snatched desperately at the bottle of soju that sat beside the stove and gulped at the bottle, nearly draining it, "I didn't know it was _that_ bad. Oh, God. I saw him while I was in the market...I had a vision of him. He was telling me to run...He looked _awful_. He must be in so much pain. Am I being too greedy? Maybe I should just let him live his life..."

Mu stepped forward and took her gently by the shoulders, "Go Ha-Jin. There's nothing you can do. History shows that, even if he did get treatment for this poison, he would still die from it. The poison that Yeon-Hwa used on him is the very same poison that caused the illness that killed him. If he doesn't die now, he'll die eventually – and probably all the more painfully. Trust him to know his own mind. He wouldn't be doing this if he – like you – didn't feel that death is preferable to life without you. He made his decision...Let him carry it through to the end. I'm sure by now that he's begging for death. I know I did, when I was being poisoned slowly to death." Mu shuddered at the memory, "And you're right. It is _not_ a fun way to die. But if there _is_ one thing to be grateful for, it's that So knows _exactly_ what is happening to him. He knows that he's dying, and he knows _why_. I didn't know, and it drove me mad. Also, So has something to look forward to. I didn't. At least...I didn't _know_ I did. So has you to look forward to."

Ha-Jin smiled, "You're right. He'll be alright. Well, I mean...You know what I mean. Obviously, he's going to die, but at least he knows what's happening. And he knows that I'm waiting for him. I think I'm going to try to see him tonight.

Ji-Mong smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Now, I don't know about the rest of you...but I am absolutely _famished_. Let's eat!" This declaration was met with laughter and scattered cheers as they all squeezed into the already-packed kitchen.

Baek-Ah watched his beloved brother closely, "Are you alright?"

So smiled weakly at him, "No, Baek-Ah. I am the furthest thing from alright. I'm dying. But...I'll manage until Thursday. Only a few more days with the sunrise."

Baek-Ah didn't look convinced, "You seemed like you weren't entirely here for a moment there. It was like you were talking to Hae Soo, but she wasn't here."

So looked out of the corner of his eye at his brother, "No, you're right. She wasn't. I think...I think _I_ was _there_. Sort of. These days, I feel...stretched in a way. Like parts of me are all spread across a line that's being drawn tight and if I stray too much in one way or the other, I'll break apart and fall into nothingness."

Baek-Ah frowned, "It's been two days since you started denying your tea...Shouldn't your condition be improving somewhat?"

So chuckled quietly, "I don't think there's anything that could save me now. Even if, by some miracle, I did manage to survive this...I don't think I'd ever fully recover. If I'm being honest...I almost wish for my tea these days. The faster this is over, the better in my mind."

"But if you end it too soon..."

"I know," So sighed, "I won't go forward to Hae Soo's time, and I truly will fall into the void. See what I mean? It's a very delicate balance. It scares me, the thought of missing the right time and going into darkness where Hae Soo doesn't exist."

Baek-Ah nodded, "I know what you mean. I feel the same about Woo Hee." Her name was said like one who has seen the face of an angel and hardly dares mention it, for fear that the beauty of the memory will diminish if it is discussed.

So's face softened, "I understand. I have so much guilt for what I did to you. I hope, someday, that you will be able to forgive me for what I..." So's words were cut off by vicious hacking that stole the King's breath and had blood bubbling up in his throat and mouth. At last, the wracking coughs passed, leaving So panting for breath. "Don't...worry so...much," he whispered between ragged breaths as he reached a trembling hand towards his brother. Baek-Ah reached for his brother's hand, catching it and holding tenderly as though he was afraid that it would shatter into a million pieces if he clasped it too tightly. "Everything...will be...fine. Soo-Ya...will be waiting...for me." So's eyes slowly slid shut as his breath evened out and settled into the steady rhythm of one deeply asleep – even if it _was_ a bit shallow.

Baek-Ah wiped the tears from his face with his free hand, "It won't just be _you_ she's waiting for, Hyungnim. I swear it. I will go where you go; there's nothing left for me in this life once you've left it. I will follow you as quickly as I can – even if I have to throw myself from the banisters. I will die with you, So. I promise. You won't be leaving this life alone."

The next morning, So woke to find that Baek-Ah had fallen asleep, still clasping his So's hand. Smiling, So reached his left hand across the bed and gently tousled his brother's hair to wake him. Baek-Ah roused and blinked blearily up at So, "Good morning," so said with a laugh in his voice that made his dark eyes sparkle. "You fell asleep watching over me last night."

Baek-Ah sat bolt upright, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

So laughed, "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you were here. This room has grown cold and lonely over the years. I'm glad to have someone to share it with. Even if it not the someone that I would prefer," he added quietly, as if to himself.

Baek-Ah snorted in laughter, "Well, I'm _almost_ as pretty as Hae Soo, don't you think?" Baek-Ah gathered his long hair on the top of his head and raised up onto his knees, pushing one hip far out to the side and waggling them seductively.

So laughed heartily, swinging a pillow at his brother with what meager strength he could muster. "I miss the times when we used to be like this. It was usually Eun that started things like this, wasn't it?"

Baek-Ah smiled sadly, "Yes, it was. Some days, I still hear his laugh in my head. I wonder if he'll be in Soo's time?"

So grinned broadly, "Oh, I hope so. Now. I need you to help me get up and get dressed. The less people who know I'm dying, the better off we'll be."

Baek-Ah grasped his brother's thinning arms carefully and helped him stand; So was getting so thin that he looked like he may be swept away in a strong enough wind. It made his heart ache, seeing him in such a state – the man who was once such a powerful and frightening warrior that the simple act of drawing his sword was enough to end a conflict. His once-powerful arms had now wasted away to mere twigs. He was watching his brother die right in front of his eyes, and though he knew it was what So wanted, it still wasn't easy.

"What's on the schedule for today?" So asked.

"We have the usual morning session with the Council, and then I've taken the liberty of clearing your entire afternoon to spend with Ju. Does that meet with your approval, Paeha?"

So smiled fondly at his brother, "Baek-Ah. It more than meets with my approval. I'm grateful to you for this. I can use the afternoon off." Baek-Ah helped his brother apply his makeup and put his hair up into the bun he always wore before helping him walk carefully to the door of his room where So very deliberately arranged himself and stood tall and proud for the long walk to the throne room, which he insisted on making without Baek-Ah's help.

 _I swear it, brother._ Baek-Ah thought again as he had the night before, _The day your life in this time ends, so does mine._

***Author's Note***

Phew, sorry for yet another heartbreaking ending...Promise it'll start getting better soon! Thanks, as always, for reading! Also...I never, ever do this...I find it crass. But if any of you would like to read more of my work, my novel Love's Sweet Return is available on Amazon under the name Jess L Miller - it would really help me a lot. I won't plug my book again, promise! ^_^ Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Note***

Okay, so this chapter is sort of the calm before the storm...We're getting pretty close to the end of our story here, my friends! My goodness, it feels like I just started writing this one! I can't believe it's almost over. We have perhaps another 5 chapters, and then you won't be hearing from me for a while, since I'll be busy writing my next book. I really hope you enjoy the chapter!

***End Note***

So was barely able to hang on to the end of the Council meeting. He nearly cried aloud when he stood, his joints and bones screaming with protest. Every fiber of his being just wanted to go back to bed and never get up again. But So stubbornly refused, instead heading immediately for the lake, where he knew that Ju would be waiting for them. So's breaths came in heavy pants the further from the palace he got. At last, he felt that they were far enough away and gestured to his brother, who immediately rushed to his side and extended his left arm. So grasped it gratefully, "Thank you, Baek-Ah. It's getting harder to cross to the lake. I hope to make one final trip tomorrow. I don't expect to survive past noon Thursday."  
Baek-Ah swallowed hard and did his best to sound as calm as his brother, "Alright. I'll see that it's arranged. Do you want Ju here tomorrow?"

So smiled, "Of course I do. The boy gives me great comfort, knowing that he'll be better off now than he may have been before."

Baek-Ah nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. From the looks of things, you don't have a great deal of comfort these days."

So chuckled softly, "No, not particularly." His voice had begun to waver towards the end of the session in the Throne Room that morning, and it had been reduced to a soft whisper, like a breath of wind in the grass. If you didn't listen closely, you were liable to miss it entirely.

So grasped his brother's arm as tightly as he was able as they rounded the path to the lake and saw Ju standing as his father often did, his head bowed in prayer in front of Hae Soo's prayer tower. The boy opened his eyes and turned at the sound of footsteps, "Appa!" he cried, "I was so exited to hear that I would get to spend the entire afternoon with you! What are we going to do today?"

So smiled gently as his son wrapped his arms around So's waist, making the weakened man stagger slightly. "Well," he breathed, "I thought we might sit by the river and talk for a long while."

Ju stared hard into his father's face for a long moment, as though looking for something. Whatever it was that he saw, it did not sit well with him. "Appa? Are you feeling alright?"

So shot his son as convincing a look as he could, "Of course," he lied, "I've never felt better!"

Ju frowned, "But you don't look well, Appa."

So sighed heavily, "Ju, what did I tell you?"

"You told me to trust you."

"Exactly. So trust me when I say that I am as I should be."  
Ju's frown deepened for a moment until he caught the look on his Uncle's face. Baek-Ah's expression was a concerning mixture of pride, deep-rooted pain, complete adoration, and pure, undiluted, bone-deep trust. The expression somehow spoke to Ju and told him everything that he needed to know without speaking a word. The boy forced a smile, "Alright, Appa. I trust you. Let's go walk for a little, okay?"

So sighed, "Alright. Take my hand, son. I don't want you to fall." So motioned for Baek-Ah to discreetly help him along, which his devoted brother did gladly. He took So's elbow and helped him to keep his balance in the uneven terrain.

They walked in silence for a long time, none of them feeling the need to speak; Ju felt that something was different this time than the others that his father and Uncle would walk with him beside the lake. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something off with his father. He had his suspicions, but his father had told him to just remain silent and do nothing. Ju couldn't go against the orders of his father, let alone the King, so he'd decided to do as his father had asked and just wait for his father's instructions. While lost in his thoughts, Ju felt a sudden tug on the hand that clasped his father's too-thin hand. Glancing back, he saw that So had stumbled and fallen to his knees, "Appa! Appa, are you alright!"  
So coughed heavily, waving a hand at his eldest child. The coughs grew deeper and closer together, making Baek-Ah's brow furrow in concern. Leaning forward, the Prince took a kerchief from inside his sleeve and wiped gently at his brother's brow and mouth, stashing it quickly away again before Ju could see what it was that made his Uncle's face go pale the way it did. After many long minutes of Bek-Ah rubbing So's back, at last the King's wracking coughs ceased and he was able to breathe somewhat normally again. "I'm...alright...Ju. I'm just... _tired_ ," he breathed. "I need...to sit...if that's acceptable."

Ju bit his lip to keep it from trembling, "Yes, Appa. That's fine with me. You should have told me sooner that you were tired. I wouldn't have made you walk with me." Ju rushed to his father's side and curled up in the reassuringly solid safety of So's protective left arm, pillowing his head on his father's chest. Ju tried not to let his alarm show on his face when he realized _just_ how thin his father had become. Ju buried his face in So's robes to hide his expression when he came to the only conclusion he had left: His father was dying. "Appa?"

"Hmm?" answered So.

"Tell me a story. Tell me why they call you the Wolf-Dog of Shinju."

So glanced down at his son, frowning when the boy refused to meet his eye. Sighing, So began as Baek-Ah came to sit behind his brother, "Well, if that's really what you want to know...It isn't a happy tale, son." When Ju remained silent, So sighed again and continued as he leaned against his brother's chest, "My adoptive family was...well, to say they were cold and unfeeling seems like a compliment. They frequently starved, beat, and attempted to murder me. On one such occasion, they threw me into the largest wolves' den in Shinju." Ju sat perfectly still as his father's story detailed his struggles, rage, and pain that were the long, unending night in the wolves' den that ended in fire and the smell of burning flesh. "I took no pleasure in it," he said quietly. "The only thing that may have given me some sort of pleasure was when the old fools who'd left me to die realized that I was still alive."

"Appa? Did they hurt you terribly?"

So chuckled for a moment before the sound was cut off with another gurgling, hacking fit. When he was able to breathe again, So responded, "Of course they did. I was covered in blood – mine as well as theirs – by the end of the night, and I still bear the scars to this day. I've never counted how many there are, but they cover my entire body."

Ju nodded, "So...That's why people were afraid of you?"

So smiled, "That, and many other reasons. I wasn't terribly concerned with ingratiating myself with anyone in those days. Perhaps if I had tried harder to be kind, things could have been different." So's voice by now was as soft as the sound of a page being turned in a well-bound book. "I think...I'd like...to sit quietly...for a while."

Ju nodded, "Okay, Appa. You sound tired. I won't bother you, if you'd like to rest."

"Ju-Ya. You are never...a bother." So's words faded into silence as his eyes drooped and his arms that still clung to Ju went limp.

Baek-Ah sighed as his brother's head grew heavy on his chest, readjusting himself carefully so that the now-feeble man would not be disturbed, "You know, Ju," he began, "If you have any questions about anything, you can always ask me." When no questions streamed forth immediately, Baek-Ah began to hum quietly to himself.

Ju thought hard for a moment before asking, "Baek-Ah Samchon?" The humming stopped. "What was Hae Soo like to you? I know how Appa saw her, but how did you see her?"

Baek-Ah took a deep breath, "Hmmm. That's an interesting question. She was very dearly loved by all of the Princes. There was not a single one of us that was not touched by her presence. For me, though...She was a very dear friend. She was there for me when I lost two women whom I had loved dearly. She loved everyone equally; she didn't discriminate between princes and servants, and she treated us all as though we were the same. She wasn't one who believed that one's station of birth should be the basis upon which people are treated, but rather the way they, themselves behave. She was an incredible woman. She was more like a sister to me than anything, and I loved her deeply. I miss her every day. There was no one that could comfort like Hae Soo. She had this way of telling you exactly what you needed to hear, whether you wanted to hear it or not. She was also full of mischief." Baek-Ah chuckled, "She used to start trouble just to get us out of it. But then, she was the one thing that kept us brother from tearing each other apart – at least until greed overcame any logic she may have lent to the situation. She was a smart, loving, capable, dear woman whose loss is heavy like a stone in my chest. But none misses her as much as your father. Her death damaged him in a way that I am only just beginning to understand." He shook his head, "I should have known that he would never recover from her loss. But I had hoped that he would. The poor woman spent her entire life stuck between us brothers; her life was a constant stream of things she couldn't do, or things she couldn't say. She said them anyway, but still. It wasn't easy for her."

Ju frowned, "So, you're saying that she was a very _good_ woman who made the best of an impossible situation?"

Baek-Ah smiled, "Exactly. I can't imagine anyone more suited to your father, nor anyone I'd rather have by my side in difficult times."

Ju sighed, "I guess Appa really loved her, didn't he?"  
"Yes, he did. I don't know that a woman has ever been loved as much as Hae Soo, nor will there ever be again. Your father...Well, because of the... _unique_...way he was raised, he had so much love to give, and no one who wanted to receive it. For his entire life, he was cast aside and neglected. So, when he found a woman who genuinely cared for him and wanted him to care for her...He gave her all the love that had been denied to him and _from_ him over the course of his entire life. That is why I say there is no one who has been as loved as Hae Soo."

Ju rubbed his eyes, thinking hard, "So...So, what you're saying is that Appa stored up a lot of love over his lifetime because no one wanted it, and gave it all to her because she did? But then, what about me?"

Baek-Ah chuckled, "Basically, yes. But the thing is, once Hae Soo accepted his love, it was like clearing a blocked river."

"So where there wasn't as much love before, suddenly he had a lot more to give because of Hae Soo?"

Baek-Ah grinned hugely at his nephew, "Precisely. Because she thawed his heart, he was able to love more than ever before. I just wish that they had been granted more time. Ah, well. Perhaps in the next life, eh?"

Ju smiled, "Yes. I would like that. I hope Appa gets his Hae Soo in the next life."

"So do I, Ju. So do I." Baek-Ah wispered softly to himself as he began humming again. The world around them seemed to slow and settle into a peaceful silence as the King slumbered on with those he loved most grouped protectively around him.

After a long time, So stirred at last, "How long did I sleep?" he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"Almost until the sun set, Appa! You must have been really, really tired."

So smiled weakly, "I was, yes. I think perhaps I should head back. I'm sorry, Ju-Ya."

Ju's smile faltered, "Are you sure, Appa? You can't take just a little longer?"

So chuckled quietly, "I'd love to, but...I think I need to get inside. Why don't you dine with us in my chambers tonight?" Ju's face lit up at the suggestion, "I thought you might like the idea. Baek-Ah...I think I'm going to need help getting up."

Ju watched anxiously as his Uncle put a overly cautious and gentle hand beneath each of So's arms and lifted gently. For an alarming moment, So's face went white as death and his face contorted in pain before his feet found purchase on the grass and Baek-Ah wrapped a supportive arm around his brother's waist. So glanced back at his son, quickly wrapping his arm around Baek-Ah, making it look more like a brotherly embrace than what it really was. Ju remained silent, but the gesture had confirmed to him what he already knew in his heart – his father was dying. Also in his heart, Ju was almost certain that he knew who was responsible for his father's condition, and if he was right...He vowed that he would hunt them down and make them pay once the throne was his, no matter what it might cost him personally. _You have to follow Appa's instructions_ , the young soon-to-be-King thought to himself. _He's been playing this game a lot longer than you have. If he says you need to wait and do nothing, then that's exactly what you need to do. If you've figured this out, then Appa is probably already making plans to get it taken care of._ Silently, Ju felt something inside him harden into steel, knowing what steps he would need to take in order to see to it that his father's murderers paid the price – even if it meant that he must hang with them. _All you need to do right now is enjoy whatever time you have left with Appa. The rest will take care of itself later. I'm sure Appa has a plan. All you need to do is follow that plan, and I'm sure that everything will be alright._

So glanced down at the serious expression on his son's face, "What is it that has your face all twisted like someone three times your age?"

Ju smiled with a great deal of effort, "Nothing, Appa! Just thinking how much I enjoyed today. I can't wait for tomorrow. Are we really going to spend the whole afternoon together again?"

So chuckled, "Of course, we are."

"Good. Then I'm not going to worry about what might happen in the future, or what I can or can't do, and I'm just going to enjoy my time with you."

So paused and watched his son with a grave expression on his face. He brought up one pale, thin, withered hand and rested it on his son's young, bony shoulder. "That, my son is a very wise thing to say."

Supper that evening was a loud affair between the three of them. They each enjoyed themselves as much as was possible until So fell asleep on his brother's shoulder again and had to be carried to bed. As Ju headed back towards the quarters he shared with his siblings and his mother, he realized that the entire day had been tinged with an almost desperate feeling. It was as though his father knew that he didn't have much time left, and was trying to make the most of what time he had left with Ju. The boy smiled at the thought, _At least I'll never have to wonder if he loved me_ , he thought. _I can't say the same with Mother._ Ju climbed into bed that night with too many adult things on his mind and the certainty that he would soon be king. _Once that happens_ , he thought, _I promise I will avenge you, Appa._

***Author's Note***

Okay, so...Next chapter, things are going to hit the fan, if you get my meaning. This is getting exciting! Oh, I can't wait for y'all to see what I have planned for you! Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note***

Good Afternoon, dear ones! I really have a nail-biter for you this time! I won't take any more of your time...can't wait to hear your opinions on this one! Enjoy!

***End Note***

The Princes had decided amongst themselves that they would take it upon themselves to watch over Ha Jin for the night after Ha Neul's attack. To everyone's relief, they had heard nothing further from the man in the last couple of days. Ha-Jin kept catching herself looking over her shoulder, even just sitting at the breakfast table with Ji-Mong. She couldn't figure out why, but it felt like she was being constantly watched. She kept staring into space, then jumping guiltily, her heart racing every time someone would call her name. They had mere hours remaining until the eclipse, and Ha-Jin felt like she may shake apart at any moment. It was like standing at the epicenter of an earthquake, wondering if the ground beneath her feet would crumble, leaving her to fall into nothing. She wondered just how much more of this she could take.

The eclipse was supposed to happen at about five-thirty, and Ha-Jin was no closer to figuring out just how she was supposed to get Ha-Neul taken care of so that So would be able to come forward. Ha-Jin was so anxious that she had hardly slept the night before. She'd had a constant stream of strange, disturbing anxiety dreams and after hours of fighting it, Ha-Jin had finally given up on sleep around three in the morning. Ever since, she had been trying desperately to come up with some way to ensure that Ha-Neul would no longer be a problem. Her lack of progress was slowly driving her mad.

Ji-Mong sat watching her with a troubled expression, "Ha-Jin-Ah, I think you need to get out of the house today. Why don't you go visit the boys in the hospital? I'm sure Moo would be very happy to see you, and more than willing to let you see them."

Ha-Jin smiled, "You know, that's actually a really good idea. I'll give Yo a call and see if he'd like to go with me." Ever since the incident in the alleyway, Ha-Jin and Yo had bonded – much to the surprise of the others – and Ha-Jin now trusted Yo with her safety above any of the others, including Ji-Mong. When she called him, he was more than willing to accompany her, and within minutes, there was a knock at the door. Yo's chauffeur escorted Ha-Jin down the stairs to a waiting Maserati, where he held the door open for her.

Yo shot her a smile full of mischief as she slid in beside him, swooping in to give her a hearty kiss on the cheek. "You know, I'm starting to understand how it is that so many of my brothers fell in love with you. You're sort of...spectacular."

Ha-Jin glanced nervously at the chauffeur, "Won't he notice if we start talking about this?"

Yo chuckled, "Oh, don't worry about him. He already knows everything. I was even able to prove who I was in the past. There had to be _some_ sort of explanation for me waking up with historical knowledge that I hadn't had before. Apparently, I know details that only historical experts know and then some." Yo grinned cockily, "So I guess that was enough for him. He's been a great help to me, honestly. He was irreplaceable in helping me get used to this time."

"Interestingly, Miss," put in the chauffeur, "He wasn't nearly the businessman that he is now before he woke up."

Yo chuckled, "Yeah, Ga-Hyuk was the same way. He was a decent enough Professor before, but now...He's really quite good. I've even sat in on some of his classes. They're very entertaining. I can see why he has the most popular classes at the University."

Ha-Jin smirked, "Well, there's that...Then there's that he's handsome, too."

Yo rolled his eyes, "Oh, I suppose so. Just like a girl."

Ha-Jin chuckled as the Maserati came to a halt in front of the hospital that Moo worked at. "You'll come in with me, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I don't feel like hearing about it from Ji-Mong if I let anything happen to you."

The pair walked casually into the hospital; they had told Moo in advance that they were going to visit, so he was waiting for them when they arrived. Winking conspiratorially at the pair of them, Moo waved them forward and led them first to Jung's room. Ha-Jin hesitated for only a moment at the door before turning to her escorts, "May I please have a moment alone with him?" Moo and Yo glanced uneasily at each other, "Please. He _was_ my husband, after all." Moo smiled and nodded, the pair of them leaning against the wall like a pair of bodyguards. "Jung-Ah," Ha-Jin whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to love you the way you wanted me to. I hope you lived well after I left, and I hope my daughter was well-raised in your care. I miss her, and I've missed you more than words can tell. I'm sorry that our life together was so short – I'm afraid there was nothing I could have done about that. I was sick long before the baby came; I knew that I probably didn't have long to live when I agreed to marry you. As soon as I heard about the baby, I knew it would kill me, but it was _So's_ baby. I'm so sorry, Jung. This whole thing was terribly unfair to you." Ha-Jin sniffled as tears began to stream down her face. "I wish I had been able to love you the way you wanted me to. There are so many things that I wish, but perhaps some of them can come true now. If you manage to make it here, I hope you find someone who will love you, just as you are. You're such a wonderful person...You were always a very dear friend to me. I was immensely grateful to you for making my last days so full of light and what joy you could give to me. I truly hope that I will be able to speak to you properly by the end of today; how wonderful that would be. My family from Goryeo would be complete, if you can manage it. It just wouldn't be the same without you, Jung-Ah." Ha-Jin cleared her throat and wiped her face as she crossed to the door and opened it, "Thank you. I'm sorry, I just had some things to say to him that I didn't want overheard."

Moo smiled gently, "I understand. You're not the only one who was married in the past, you know. Although, I dare say...Your marriage was for better reasons than mine was. I didn't particularly care for my wife at all. At least you loved our Jung in a way."

Ha-Jin smiled, "True enough. I just hope that this time around, we all get some kind of happiness and love in our lives."

Yo and Moo sat beside Jung's bed for a long moment before Moo led them towards a different section of the hospital, "Now, because of the circumstances surrounding his entrance, Baek-Ah is in a special wing of the hospital that is specifically for those who may cause harm to themselves or others."

Ha-Jin nodded and braced herself for a potentially ugly scene when the door to Baek-Ah's room opened. But much to her surprise, the artist and musician looked almost exactly as he had in the past – only with much shorter hair. He could have been sleeping, if it weren't for the rope burns around his neck and the tubes that were in his nose and arms. Seeing him in such a state shocked Ha-Jin to her core; he had been so strong and so full of love for anyone who crossed his path – it broke her heart. Ha-Jin covered her mouth with her hands, tears forming once again, "Oh!" She said in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me. I knew he wouldn't be sitting up and talking...I don't know why I'm reacting this way."

Yo shrugged and shuffled his feet in discomfort, "Maybe because it was so recently that you saw him?"

"What?"

Yo cleared his throat, "Well, you see him when you visit the past, don't you? So, maybe that's why."

Ha-Jin smiled, "Maybe. He's been through so much...I just wish Woo Hee could have been here. He loved her so dearly. It would have been so nice if they could have been together when he arrives."

A small yip from behind a curtain startled them, "Who's there?" Demanded Yo, "Show yourself."

A pale, trembling hand drew back the curtain, and all three of them felt their jaws unhinge. "Coming...here? But, I thought...He can't...Hae Soo, what do you mean?" Woo Hee's voice trembled as she took slow, hesitant steps towards her old friend, her nurse's scrubs fluttering around her.

Ha-Jin gasped again, tears soaking the neckline of the loose, pale sweater she wore, "Oh, I can't believe it! You're here?" Quickly, Ha-Jin explained to Woo Hee all that had been happening, "So, when the eclipse happens later today, we're hoping that all three of them will come over. Although, I'm not absolutely certain that Jung will come...I truly hope that he does, if only so that he can find some sort of happiness in this life."  
"So...So, my Baek-Ah might be coming forward?"

Ha-Jin nodded, "That's right. If he does, then _this_ Baek-Ah will wake up, but it'll be your Baek-Ah who's inside."

"Oh...Oh, that's...That's wonderful! I feel so much guilt over how I left him before. Tell me...Did he see? Did he remember me? He didn't do anything foolish after I died, did he?"

Ha-Jin wrapped her arms around her dear friend, "No, dear. He didn't. He's still by So's side. I know that he left for a good long while, but after I died he came back. I don't know how long it was after I died, but he did come back. It gives me a great deal of comfort knowing that So isn't alone right now. That would have been too much for me to take," she finished with a whisper.

The four friends stayed by Baek-Ah's bedside for nearly an hour, chatting about old times and remembering what the motionless artist had been like in Goryeo. At last, however, both Woo Hee and Moo had to return to their rounds, so Yo and Ha-Jin both left the hospital. They were taking their time and enjoying the afternoon sun when there was the sound of footsteps echoing behind them. Yo grabbed Ha-Jin's arm and yanked her around to stand behind him, "Stay quiet," he whispered. "I thought I heard someone following us when we arrived this morning..." Yo stood motionless, scanning the area around them carefully. They were in a deserted courtyard in a sheltered area just outside the hospital. "I don't like it. It's way too open. Entirely to simple to ambush us here. Come on, Hae Soo; we should get somewhere safe – and public." Without another word, Yo tightened his grip on Ha-Jin's arm and began to run, dragging the terrified woman along behind him.

Just then, a haunting, humorless laugh echoed throughout the courtyard; both Yo and Ha-Jin felt the hair on their arms and the back of their necks stand up. Neither of them had heard that particular laugh since the day that So had killed Eun. "Did you really think that you could take her from me? She belongs to _me_ ," Ha-Neul cackled madly. "I won't let you take her."

Yo smiled nastily, "Funny. I think I've heard that somewhere before. You're not laying a finger on this woman. She doesn't belong to you; she's my brother's woman, and I will protect her with my life." As he spoke, Yo circled slowly on the spot, trying to see where Ha-Neul's voice was coming from.

Suddenly, from directly behind them they heard a soft, mocking voice say, "Oh, how appropriate." Seconds later, there was a terrible crash and a cry from Yo as he collapsed to the ground, moaning.

Distantly, Yo heard a commotion in front of him, accompanied by the sound of a woman screaming his name. At last, his vision cleared and his head stopped spinning quite so badly. Yo staggered to his feet, glaring in every direction trying to find Ha-Jin. At last, he saw her – but what he saw made the blood in his veins turn to ice water and the bottom of his stomach fall out. On the other side of the courtyard, he saw Ha-Neul dragging Ha-Jin towards a black Cadillac with tinted windows. Ha-Jin struggled and kicked at the man, even biting and clawing at him as he pulled, shoved, and half-carried her to the vehicle. " _NO_ ," Yo screamed as he began sprinting towards the two. His mind stuttered and went blank as he watched in horror as the trunk popped open and Ha-Jin vanished inside. Ha-Neul spared him a sneer as he opened the driver's door and stepped inside the car. Yo reached the vehicle just in time for it to roar into reverse, just barely out of his reach. "HAE SOO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

From behind him, he heard a familiar voice calling his name, "Yo! Yo, what's happened!? What...Why are you covered in blood? Where's Ha-Jin?" Moo's strong hand grabbed Yo by the shoulders and shook him hard, "Yo. Where is she?"

Yo met his brother's gaze at last, and the look in his eyes made the blood drain out of Moo's face, "She's gone, Moo-Ya. He took her. Ha-Neul took Hae Soo."

***Author's Note***

Phew. I know, I know. YET ANOTHER cliffhanger! Well, I've got to keep you coming back _somehow_ , don't I? Hahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks as ever for reading. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note***

Good evening, my dear ones! I wanted desperately to get this chapter up before I went to bed, so here it is! I really hope you enjoy it. ^_^

***End Note***

For a long time, all Ha Jin could see was darkness. She knew she was in the trunk of Ha Neul's car, but that was all she knew. Every bump in the road jarred her and sent her head knocking into the side of the trunk. Before long, she had a splitting headache and a lump on the side of her head. Every inch of her trembled with fear and shock; she had never imagined that there could possibly be _any_ version of So that would push things this far. Ha Jin had no idea where he was taking her, but she knew that it couldn't be a good place. All sorts of scenarios ran through her head, each one worse than the last. None of the scenarios ended well, but some of them ended better than the others. She only hoped that the brothers would find her, and get her out of this mess.

 _What are you thinking?_ She berated herself, _You can't spend your life expecting other people save you; you certainly didn't live that way in Goryeo! You've got to pull yourself together and figure out a plan to get out of here!_ Slowly, Ha Jin began to force herself to calm down. After what seemed like an hour, Ha Jin finally felt her heart return to a normal rate. _Okay, now...What would So do in this situation?_ Glancing around, Ha Jin noticed something very faintly glowing above her head. Suddenly, something that she had learned in High School returned to her.

 _Every year, they had a general safety awareness seminar. They would give you survival tactics if you ever found yourself being put into a situation that was dangerous to your well-being. They taught you how to get away from a man who was trying to force himself on you, how to escape from potential muggers, and at last they taught you what to do if you were ever kidnapped. They gave you helpful tips such as kick them in the knees or groin, get away from them, and start to yell as loudly as you could manage. If you were drugged and tied up somewhere, find a rough edge on something once you regained consciousness and rub the ropes on it until you were free, and then climb out a window or something. Finally, if you were in the trunk of a car, they taught you how to_ _ **escape**_ _that trunk. Car manufacturers had begun putting an emergency release lever in the trunks of cars around 2001. These levers glowed in the dark, and were an excellent way to escape. If your captor has removed this lever, you can also pry back the carpeting and expose the taillights. Once you've exposed them, you can easily punch or kick the taillights out and shove your hand outside the car and attempt to catch someone's attention. Also, you can try to expose the wiring for the taillights and make the lights flash in a pattern – usually the Morse Code for SOS would catch attention. The pattern was three short flashes, three long flashes, and three short flashes. All three methods were proven to have worked in the past, and greatly improved the odds of your survival._

Ha Jin took a deep breath and started looking around the small space. After a few long moments of searching, she found the one thing that she'd hardly dared hope for. There, right above her head was a pale green glow in the shape of a handle. Ha Jin's mouth turned up in a tight smile as a plan began to form. Hopefully, the brothers would be able to track her phone – she could feel that it was in her pocket. Scrambling for the device, Ha Jin whipped it out of her back pocket and activated the screen. She unlocked the screen and began to compose a text to Yo and the others – STILL AIVE. HE HAS ME IN HIS TRUNK. I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM. She held her breath as she hit "send". Seconds she hit send, _No Signal_ flashed across her phone. _Well, I can only hope that it actually went through. Hopefully they'll be able to come find me, but I can't count on it. I'll have to get out of this on my own._

Yo and Moo immediately called an emergency meeting with the rest of the brothers and Ji-Mong as soon as Ha Jin had been confirmed to be missing. They met at a bar that was near to the hospital; Yo sat in a corner by himself, empty bottles of soju littering his table. His head was in his hands, and his expression was one of deepest regret and self-loathing. He hadn't moved a muscle in over half an hour, save pouring another shot of soju and drinking it down with little effort. The others had tried to tell him that it wasn't _his_ fault he'd been hit upside the back of the head with a flower pot, but he hadn't listened. Yo was convinced that this whole situation was his fault and would listen to no evidence to the contrary.

The others sat together around a large table, watching their companion with deep creases of worry between their eyebrows. Shaking his head, Ji-Mong turned to the others and took a sip of the beer that was on the table in front of him, "Okay. We need to come up with something. Any ideas?"

Moo chimed in, "Well, the most obvious is to track her phone. Without getting the police involved, of course."

Ji-Mong nodded, "That's probably going to be our best option; come to think of it, she did mention to me that she had a tracking app on her phone; we can _locate_ her that way, but what do we do once we have?"

"Slit his throat," growled the usually-peaceful Eun.

Ga-Hyuk shook his head, "No, we can't do that...Tempting as the thought might be. If we did that, the body would die completely and there would be no bringing So back." Nods of agreement went around the table, along with a grimace of regret from Eun. "Maybe we could drug him or something?"

Ji-Mong nodded slowly, "The idea has merit. We could give him some kind of drug to put him in a comatose state; couldn't we cause brain-death with those types of drugs?"

Moo nodded, "Yes, you can. I think that might be the way we want to do this. We can hold him between us, and I'll administer the drug..." A sound that was half-groan, half-growl came from Yo's table. Glancing over they saw that he had been listening to the whole conversation, and at the mention of Moo administering the brain-killing drugs his head had come up and he was now glaring at them with fury in his eyes. "Ah...On second thought, I think Yo should administer the drugs. I can get some, no problem since I'm a doctor." The others agreed whole-heartedly and began to put their plan into action.

"While you're getting the drugs, Moo-Ya, the rest of us will work on sobering Yo up. Also, we can start trying to track her phone."

Moo nodded and downed the last bit of scotch that was in his glass, "Alright, I'll take care of it. Don't worry; Should we meet back at Ha-Jin's apartment?" Nods of agreement shot around the table as every cell phone in the group chimed simultaneously. Faces paled and expressions grew even more grim as Ha-Jin's desperate message came through. "Well, at least we know she's alive...Or _was_ when she sent that text," Moo said quietly.  
"Okay, we don't have any time to waste. Let's do our jobs," Ji-Mong said as he and the others grabbed Yo and forced him to his feet, leading him in as straight a line as they could manage out the door.

Once they reached Ha-Jin's apartment (after half-carrying a severely intoxicated Yo up the stairs), Ji-Mong keyed in the code and opened the door. He decided it would be more prudent to have the younger men take care of sobering up the notoriously violent Yo and sat on the couch with his cell phone, downloading a tracking app and tapping nervously as he waited for it to finish. As anxious as he was, Ji-Mong couldn't help the smile that sprang to his face when he heard Yo's bloodcurdling scream from the direction of the bathroom. _They must have put him in an icy shower_ , he thought. At last, the app finished downloading and Ji-Mong keyed in Ha-Jin's cell phone number, waiting anxiously as it located her.

Just as a little green dot labeled "Ha-Jin" popped up on Ji-Mong's screen, there was a great crashing commotion from the bathroom. Seconds later, Eun came hurtling down the hall with a soaking wet towel dangling from his hands and fear in his eyes. Ga-Hyuk was next, an identically terrified look in his eyes and an equally soaked pair of high-end jeans in his hands. With a final crash and a steady stream of wildly imaginative curses, a completely naked Yo came sliding to a halt at the end of the hallway as his sodden feet slipped on the hardwood floors, sending him sprawling, his hands and feet still scrabbling for purchase. At last, the sopping wet man managed to regain his feet and sprung up onto the couch, hurtling over the back of the couch, trying desperately to reach his brothers, "I'm going to murder you," he growled with a fury that could not be denied.

"Wouldn't be the first time," giggled Eun as he ducked under his brother's outstretched arms and sprinted to the other end of the apartment. Growling, Yo spun and lunged for Ga-Hyuk, whose expression had turned from fear to fun as a rolling giggle bubbled up. Thinking quickly, the man dodged backwards, making Yo overextend himself and sending him sliding across the kitchen floor, his naked butt squeaking on the tiles.

This game of cat-and-mice continued for a good three minutes until Ji-Mong cleared his throat, "Ah, I don't mean to interrupt this... _fascinating_ display of brotherly affection, but..." As he spoke, the three brothers had become tangled up and fell into a heap on the floor in something of an awkward position that was made all the more awkward by Yo's lack of clothing. "I've found her," he said softly.

So made his way slowly to the Throne Room, "Today is the day," he said quietly to Baek-Ah. "She's going to kill me today." So smiled, "I can't wait."

Baek-Ah chuckled, "I never would have thought I'd see the day when you were _looking forward_ to dying. But I know what you mean. I can't wait for this to be over, myself. I've grown weary of all this intrigue. I just want to leave a peaceful life and pursue my art and music."

So nodded, his face pale and drawn, the tremble in his limbs no longer so simple to disguise. "We'll be with them all soon," he whispered. "Though I'd prefer it if you didn't die today..."

Baek-Ah shot his brother a look of irritation but said nothing. Within moments, they reached the Throne Room, So clinging tightly to his brother's arm. They had only a few hours left, and as the day wore on they both found it nearly impossible to focus. "Paeha," spoke up one of the Chancellors, "Perhaps you should take an early rest today. You do not seem to be yourself today."  
So smiled thinly and raised a clearly-trembling hand. "No, I'm alright. But thank you for your concern. Now, on to the next piece of business, if you don't mind." The Chancellors shifted uncomfortably as they glanced at each other – clearly not convinced. But, if the King refused to admit that there was something wrong, then there really wasn't all that much they could do about it. So cleared his throat hastily to cover a hacking cough and waited for the urge to pass. "So. What is next?"

Court continued on as normal for another several hours, pausing now and again when So was overcome with wooziness or couldn't stop coughing. Each time, the Chancellors would stop and check to see if their King was alright, but each time So would stubbornly insist that he was just fine. At last, So was struck with a coughing fit so severe that Baek-Ah lunged to his feet and held his brother up by the shoulders, rubbing his back gently while they waited for the episode to pass. After five minutes of hacking, gagging, and wheezing, So's breathing finally began to slow and the cough subsided. However, the attack had had a pronounced effect on him. So sagged onto the table, panting out each breath in a ragged, uneven rhythm that had the Chancellors tittering nervously, his pale face wearing an expression so haggard that it seemed the man had aged decades in the last five minutes. So even glimpsed Ju's pale, young face as he watched his father fight for breath. "Not long now," Baek-Ah whispered in his brother's ear, "Not long now. Just hold on a little while longer."

A brisk voice from somewhere to So's left said, "This has gone on long enough, Paeha. You need your tea." Yeon-Hwa smiled stiffly and continued, "I'll pour if for you myself, Paeha."

So steadied himself and glared at her from the corner of his eye, "I...don't want...it," he breathed.

Yeon-Hwa shook her head, "You don't know what you're saying. You need your tea, and then you'll feel better," she said it with what was supposed to be a soothing tone, but something under the smooth, silky elegance with which she spoke, there was something greasy and nauseating hiding just under the surface.

"I...said that...I don't... _want_...it." Yeon Hwa tried a third time to shove his tea at him, but So was running low on patience, and wanted nothing further to do with the hideous woman. "I said _NO_ " he bellowed, swinging out and knocking the cup of tea out of her hand, sending it flying into the air, to shatter when it hit the ground. So's lung convulsed when he shouted, causing yet another coughing fit that was worse than the last. Baek-Ah looked on with deep concern as So's cough grew deeper and more ragged until bubbles of blood formed at the corners of his mouth.

Yeon Hwa put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Now this just won't do. Paeha, you need your tea. I know you don't like the taste, but I promise you that you will feel better for it." She filled a new cup and placed it firmly on the desk in front of So.

So glanced at Baek-Ah, then outside at the light; it seemed that the light was fading early today. So sighed with a slight smile on his face, "Fine. If it will get you to _shut up_ , I will drink your blasted tea." Quietly so that only Baek-Ah and Yeon Hwa would hear him, So whispered, "I suppose I'll be dropping dead from the poison in this glass?" The blood drained out of the Queen's face as So slowly brought the cup to his lips and drained it in two long gulps.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Suddenly So lurched forward, a look of extreme pain on his face. His stomach rolled and the muscles in his gut contracted as he vomited noisily all over his desk, blood spraying everywhere as Yeon Hwa backed up, alarm clear on her face. So's back arched and an inhuman cry gurgled up from his blood-choked throat as his eyes bugged in their sockets. His lungs tried desperately to get air, but when he tried to inhale all his efforts succeeded in doing was flooding his lungs with blood. Forcing himself to swallow hard, So finally managed to clear his throat so that he could take one long, ragged, gasping breath as he collapsed to the floor, Baek-Ah catching him and sinking slowly to the floor with him as Baek-Ah's breath caught in his lungs.

In the crowd of Chancellors, Ju's voice rose above all the others, " _APPA!_ " he screamed. Thought they tried to hold the boy back, the Chancellors were unsuccessful and Ju rushed to his father's side, stroking his father's wasted hand gently, "Appa, you'll be alright, won't you?"  
So coughed weakly and shook his head, "Not...this time, Son. I don't...think I have...much...longer...now."

Ju shook his head in denial as tears flooded his face, "No! No, I won't let you go, Appa! I still need you."  
So wheezed out a chuckle, "You don't need me as much as you think you do. Whether you want to admit it or not, you'll be fine," his words were so soft that Ju had to bend over and put his ear right next to his father's mouth in order to make the words out.

While everyone else had been watching So, Baek-Ah had been watching Yeon Hwa far more closely than she could have predicted which was how he noticed a slight glint come from within her robes, where there should not have been a glint. Yeon-Hwa edged closer, her eyes narrowed, "Too long," he heard the woman whisper as she edged closer and closer.

Just as Yeon Hwa knelt beside So, there was a quick movement of her right hand, but Baek-Ah was too quick for her. There was a sudden, muffled thump and a look of shock crossed the Queen's face as the dagger intended to pierce So's side and speed his death plunged instead into the rib cage of his devoted brother, instead. Blood soaked into Baek-Ah's robes as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his brother's feet and landing in a heap beside him. So's eyes filled with tears as Baek-Ah dragged himself to his brother's side, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"What were you thinking," So whispered. "I'm dying anyway."

Baek-Ah coughed out a groaning laugh, "I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" Baek-Ah shuddered out a breath as he coughed again, "The truth is...Once you're gone, I'll have nothing left in this world. I just can't go on alone."

So's eyes softened as he reached out and took his brother's hand, "Together, then?" Baek-Ah smiled through gritted teeth and nodded as his breath wheezed and his body shook as his heart began to slow. Reaching for his son's hand, So squeezed it as tightly as he could, "You're going to...have to...be strong now. I'm...sorry...to leave...you, son."

Ju sniffed loudly as his shoulders shook with sobs, "I know, Appa. You want to be with her again, don't you?"  
So smiled weakly, "Clever boy." So's lungs convulsed again as he coughed up still more blood, "Listen...You'll have to...remember what...I taught you. I...love...you." So's hand that clasped Baek-Ah's twitched once at the same time that Baek-Ah's hand did the same. Just as the pair of them rattled out one final, painful breath, the light was obscured by the moon as the predicted eclipse occurred. The last thing So saw before his eyes slid shut was a dark ring around the sun. _Soo-Ya...I'm coming._

***Author's Note***

Phew, tissues all around everyone! Sorry to do this again, but it's cliffhanger time! No worries, dear ones...The days of the cliffhangers are drawing to a close, as is our story. Thanks as ever for reading. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	20. Chapter 20

***Author's Note***

Good evening, my lovelies! I'm afraid we're entering the final couple of chapters here, but they're epic ones...If I may be permitted to say so myself. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy!

***End Note***

Ha-Jin thought she might have fallen asleep at some point, but she couldn't be sure. All that she was certain of was that her legs hurt like mad, and the car had slowed down. She checked to be sure that her phone was securely tucked into her pocket and waited with baited breath. After what seemed like another hour, the car rolled to a halt. Ha-Jin waited for half a breath to see if the car would start moving again – which it did, but far more slowly this time. She reached towards the emergency release handle, grabbing on just as she felt the car turn. Ha-Jin yanked hard, opening the trunk just enough for her to slip out and land hard on the ground. To her dismay, she wasn't in a city as she'd hoped, but very close to the shore – she could smell the sea and hear the waves crashing on the shore. The stretch of road she had landed on was nothing but a deserted, sandy strip with tall sea-grasses lining it, providing just hardly enough cover. Ha-Jin waited until Ha-Neul's car had turned the corner and faded somewhat into the distance before standing and turning in the opposite direction. She stumbled off, weaving a bit at first until she had worked the stiffness and ache out of her legs. She knew that at any moment, Ha-Neul would discover that she was missing and come looking for her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ji-Mong, hoping desperately that the call would go through.  
Her heart leaped in her chest when Ji-Mong's voice suddenly rang from the other line, "Ha-Jin!? Where are you!?"  
Ha-Jin clamped a hand over her mouth as a sob broke loose, "I don't know. I'm on a deserted road, very close to the shore. I jumped out of the trunk...He's going to know I'm gone, any minute now. Please, please come find me. Oh, please hurry." Just then, Ha-Jin heard the sound she'd been dreading – tires on the road. Ha-Jin glanced back, and sure enough, Ha-Neul's car was speeding back up the road. "Oh, my God. He's found me! Please, PLEASE HURRY!" Ha-Jin screamed before she hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket as she turned and ran towards the shore, the only thought in her mind that if he got her back into the trunk of that car, they would never find her. As she scrambled to get off the road, Ha-Jin saw to her horror that rather than a beach, the sea was crashing against cliffs, leaving her even fewer options for potential escape; it seemed that she had chosen the wrong road. Just off to the left, where the cliffs ended, there was another path that led to the base of the cliffs...the one she was on led to the very top. Behind her, Ha-Jin heard an angry shout followed by the slamming of a car door.  
The sound somehow urged Ha-Jin's feet to move faster as she heard, "Where are you going!? You don't think you can get away from me, do you? No matter where you go, I will find you."  
Ha-Jin's stomach rolled and she trembled at the thought of this version of So being a step behind her for the rest of her life. "Never!" She hollered back. I'll never go with you!"  
Ha-Neul growled from behind her, "You will do what I say you will do!" He bellowed as he sprinted after Ha-Jin.  
Ha-Jin was perilously close to the edge of the cliffs when Ha-Neul caught up to her. Ha-Jin screamed as the man leaped at her like a tiger, grabbing her around the waist and slamming her roughly into the ground, landing on top of her. Ha-Jin struggled as hard as she could, but she was stunned for a moment when his fist connected sharply with her temple. In the brief moments that she stopped struggling, Ha-Neul stood, grabbed her by the foot, and began to drag her back towards the car. The moment Ha-Jin regained her senses, she twisted at the waist and kicked her feet out as hard as she could, catching him in the face and snapping his nose with an audible crack. His eyes flashed madly as blood streamed down his face, "You'll pay for that, you little slut." he growled angrily at her. Ha-Neul fell on her again, ripping at her blouse and hitting her around the face and chest, again and again with such force that she feared she may not survive to see the eclipse at all.

Ji-Mong sat watching the boys as they tended to Yo's hair, drying it for him as he sat on a stool, still fuming. After Ji-Mong had gotten them to sit still for a moment, Wo had finally decided to join the raucous. "And just where were you hiding while we were trying not to be murdered," inquired Ga-Hyuk.  
Wo had smirked and answered, "Oh, I hid the moment someone mentioned shoving Yo under cold water. I hid in Ha-Jin's room. But, I see that no one died...So I suppose you didn't need me anyway."  
"Coward," had grumbled Eun, who was sporting the beginnings of a vicious black eye after being elbowed in the face by Yo during the scuffle.  
After they had all settled down, Ji-Mong had retrieved Yo's clothes – all of which were in varying states of saturation – and dried them as quickly as possible so that Yo now sat on a stool with his underwear and a tank top on, surrounded by Eun, Wo, Mu, and Ga-Hyuk while his brothers dried his hair. "Forget it," Yo grumbled as Wo's finger jabbed him in the eye for the hundredth time, "I'll just have my chauffeur bring me new clothes." He whipped out his top-of-the-line cell phone as he spoke, shooting a quick text to his driver.  
"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Ga-Hyuk. "You just need to be a little patient, that's all."  
Yo snorted derisively, "Wait? You really think we have time to sit around and wait? You saw that tracker as well as I did. That...creep has Ha-Jin in his car, and they're well on their way to the coast! We need to leave right now or there may not be anything left of Ha-Jin to rescue!"  
Ji-Mong cleared his throat, "As much as I hate to admit it...Yo is right. I know, I never thought I'd hear myself say it, either! But nonetheless, he is right. We need to leave as soon as possible."  
Just then, there was a gentle tap at the door, "That'll be my man," Yo said as he stood and opened the door to his Chauffeur. The man raised an eyebrow at his employer's appearance but made no comment as Yo snatched the garment bag and shoe box from him and began to get dressed in a sharp-looking burgundy suit with a black v-neck undershirt and matching leather shoes. "We need to get somewhere quickly," Yo said to the man as he buttoned his suit. "We have no time to waste. See about ensuring the roads are clear for us."  
The chauffeur nodded and bowed deeply, "Of course, Sir. May I ask what the hurry is?"  
"You remember me telling you about Wang So's woman, and how we're bringing So to this time?" The man nodded, "Well, his woman is about to die...potentially." The man paled and bowed again, rushing out of the apartment to make some phone calls and get the car ready.  
Ji-Mong cocked his head at Yo, "Just how are you able to make sure the roads are clear?"  
Yo smirked, "Trust me. You don't want to know. Just get in the car and don't ask any more questions."  
The others did as Yo asked and in short order, they were heading out of Seoul, following the GPS tracker on Ji-Mong's phone. It wasn't long after that Ji-Mong's phone rang, and they could clearly hear Ha-Jin's terrified voice through the phone. In too short a time, her final scream was cut off by the termination of the call. Yo's hands had clenched on the door handle the moment he'd heard her voice. "You should probably speed up," he said in a dangerously soft voice. "Let me see that," he motioned to Ji-Mong, who handed over the phone without any further urging as the speed of the car noticeably increased. Yo frowned over the screen for a moment before his eyes widened, "This is bad," he whispered. "They're on the cliffs! You have to get this piece of crap to move faster! She's way too close...if they fall over the cliffs..."  
Eun and Wo paled, Ga-Hyuk's hands twitched on the seat, and Mu made a sound of disapproval deep in his throat. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Ha-Jin is a fighter, we all know that. She's never been one to go down without a fight. If they do go over the edge, we'll just jump in after them."  
"Maybe the rest of you will," murmured Yo.  
"Now, I thought you actually cared about her! How can you..." Began Mu hotly.  
"I'm afraid of the water," Yo said quietly. "I wasn't overly fond of it in Goryeo, but after I fell off that cliff...I just don't much like it, is all."  
The others grew still, "Oh," breathed Mu. "Well...Well, that makes sense. Why didn't we ever know that you were afraid of the water?"  
Yo rolled his eyes, "What? Reveal my weaknesses? In Goryeo? You must be insane."  
Mu chuckled, "Don't worry. We'll take care of the diving in. You just worry about taking care of her once we have her on dry land again."  
Yo nodded, "That guy better pray I don't get my hands on him...So will be less than pleased if I have to rough this guy up a bit before the eclipse..."  
Ji-Mong slapped a hand to his forehead, "The eclipse! Oh, no. We've only got another forty-five minutes, at the very outside. We need to get there, take care of this guy, and make sure Ha-Jin is alright before that happens."  
Wo spoke up softly, "Well, I don't think we have to worry about not reaching them in time..." The others scrambled to look out the car's windows, hoping to see her laughing and smiling at them as she always did. But what they saw chilled them to their very marrow; Ha-Jin was at the very edge of the cliff, her head and one shoulder hanging off the cliff into nothingness while Ha-Neul straddled her hips, battering her with his fists and trying to shove her off the cliff.

Ha-Jin was fighting Ha-Neul with every ounce of strength she had, but with each blow, she felt her strength fade more and more. Just as she felt the last of her strength begin to wane, she heard the sound that she had been desperately praying for: six pairs of feet, running madly for the cliffs. Three sets of strong hands grabbed at Ha-Neul's shoulders, dragging the man backward and away from Ha-Jin while Yo shoved past Eun and Ji-Mong, grabbing her gently around the waist and pulling her away from the cliff's edge. "Are you alright!?" His face was pale and drawn and his eyes were red, "He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"  
Ha-Jin nodded, "I'm fine," she whispered through a split lip, "But what about the others? He's stronger than he looks..."  
As though her words were prophecy, Ha-Neul suddenly drove his right elbow into Mu's face, drove his palm into Ga-Hyuk's throat, and brought his knee up into Wo's ribs. He stood there, panting as his mad gaze swept the area, looking for Ha-Jin. The moment his deranged eyes fell on her, a nasty, bloody smile distorted his face, "There you are," he purred. "I was afraid they would get in the way of our fun."  
Ji-Mong and Eun stepped forward while Yo sidestepped and shoved Ha-Jin behind him so that he could better protect her. Ha-Jin grabbed on to Yo's shoulders and held on tight as he shifted again, desperately trying to keep Ha-Neul in front of him while keeping track of where Ha-Jin was. As Yo grew more and more worried about Ha-Jin, Mu, Ga-Hyuk, and Wo recovered and surrounded him from behind. But rather than looking worried, Ha-Neul just smiled.  
"What are you smiling about? We've got you surrounded and outnumbered six to one. You should be shaking with fear right now."  
Ha-Neul laughed, and the sound lacked all sanity, "Not at all. I haven't had a woman this difficult to get to in a very long time...Maybe since I was a teenager. Oh, I'll savor this one once I've won."  
Yo snarled at him, "You're sick."  
"Perhaps. But there's also something you don't' know." Ha-Neul drew a hunting knife from the inside of his left trouser leg. Spinning, he raked the blade across Mu's ribs then rammed his elbow into the fresh wound, sending the man sprawling and gasping before he wheeled into a spectacular bicycle kick aimed straight for Eun's face. The blow landed soundly and knocked Eun cold immediately. "I'm somewhat difficult to take down..." He giggled madly as Wo and Ga-Hyuk shifted their positions, suddenly wary of the six-inch blade in the maniac's hand.  
As one, Wo and Ga-Hyuk lunged for the man but were unprepared for his athleticism. He twisted under one set of arms and brought his knife up under another, slashing at the armpit and only just missing the artery there, but raking it down and across the chest, just for good measure. Ga-Hyuk slumped to the ground, gasping for breath and holding his chest as blood poured down his chest. Mu ripped off his shirt as he crawled over to his brother. Tearing away the shreds of Ga-Hyuk's shirt, Mu quickly bound the wound as best he could, "Try not to move," he whispered to his brother.  
Growling, Wo sprang forward and knocked the knife out of Ha-Neul's hand. Next, he lunged beneath the taller man's defenses and grasped him tightly around the waist, lifting him and slamming him to the ground. For a moment, it seemed that Wo had the advantage on the ground as he quickly took Ha-Neul's back and wrapped his arms tightly around Ha-Neul's neck, squeezing with all the strength he had. For a moment, Yo nearly relaxed but Ha-Neul quickly broke out of the choke hold by slamming his elbow into Wo's rib cage, then twisting his body violently into the blow that he had delivered. As Ha-Neul rolled off of Wo, he captured Wo's arm by the wrist, placed Wo's elbow between his legs and arched his back, still keeping a tight grip of Wo's wrist. In moments, Wo was screaming in pain and only heartbeats after the screaming began, a loud, sickening snap ripped through the air. Ha-Jin's face paled while Yo's expression twisted with rage. Wo lost consciousness as Ha-Neul continued to twist the now-broken arm, grinning wider as his opponent sagged into unconsciousness but did not release him.  
Ji-Mong strode forward, rage in his eyes. Quicker than any of the brothers knew the old Astronomer was capable of, he sprinted across the short distance and brought up his knee at the last moment, planting it squarely in Ha-Neul's left cheek and sending him flying. Without a word, the two men circled each other like a pair of rabid dogs, each waiting for the other to leave his defenses down for that one split-second that it would take to ensure a victory for one side or the other. Ha-Neul's eyes suddenly narrowed and, quick as lightning, he whipped his leg up and around, planting it directly in Ji-Mong's temple. The Astronomer's eyes unfocused and he fell backward, a puff of dust going up around is falling form.  
At last, Yo turned to Ha-Jin, "You'll have to stay out of the way. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to take him on, but...It looks like there's no choice now." So quietly that only she could hear him, Yo whispered, "Don't worry, I won't kill him."  
Just as quietly, Ha-Jin whispered back, "You'd better not. But we're almost out of time – you might want to make this quick."  
Shocked, Yo glanced to his left and saw to his dismay that the moon was moving into position; if he didn't finish this soon, they would miss their only opportunity. Growling his frustration, Yo nodded, "You just stay where you are and don't you dare let him come near you!" Wheeling, Yo stripped off his suit jacket and laid it carefully on the ground, rolling his neck and shoulders as he stood. "Well, you wanted this, I'm guessing? Fine. You've got it." An evil, bloodthirsty grimace swept across Yo's face, "It's been a long time since I drew anyone's blood. I'm quite looking forward to this."  
Ha-Neul looked worried, but only for a moment as he chuckled, "Well, this is the first time I've ever met someone who's so looking forward to death, but that's alright. I'll just make sure that it comes for you swiftly." Without another word, Ha-Neul suddenly sprang forward, his fist coming up, only to be blocked by Yo. Frowning, Ha-Neul brought up his left leg in a vicious roundhouse kick, which was blocked again. Blow after blow, Yo blocked masterfully before finally landing a strike of his own, straight to Ha-Neul's stomach. Ha-Neul stumbled backward, coughing. "Well. I have to admit, you're not as much of a pushover as your friends...but I'm still better."  
Minutes ticked by as the fight went on. Just as the eclipse was nearing its start, Yo glanced to check how much time was left, and Ha-Neul took his chance. The man lunged forward and struck Yo in the temple with a vicious elbow strike, stunning him long enough for Ha-Neul to sweep Yo's feet out from under him and pin him to the ground, wrapping his fingers around the man's throat. The tighter Ha-Neul's grasp became, the harder it became for Yo to breathe. As Yo struggled to take a breath, his vision suddenly began to go gray, and his struggling grew weaker. Suddenly, the weight was lifted from his hips and throat. All at once, it seemed like he had been plunged into a vat of water – he could hear, but it seemed distant.  
Ha-Jin didn't know what made her sprint suddenly for the confrontation that Yo had expressly ordered her to stay out of, but she couldn't change that now. The moment she'd collided with Ha-Neul, she had been at a disadvantage. He had taken the opportunity to roll on top of her, cackling madly as he continued from where he had been interrupted, "That was foolish," he whispered in her ear as he tore madly at her blouse.  
Ha-Jin reached blindly around her, looking for some sort of weapon. At last, her hand came to something large and hard; she swung it up without hesitation, wincing as the rock in her hand made solid contact with the side of Ha-Neul's head. The blow stunned him, and he fell to his side. By now, the pair was perilously near to rolling off the side of the cliff. The brothers who were in a condition to watch did so in horror as Ha-Jin scrambled towards Ha-Neul's prone form and shoved him off the cliff's edge. For a moment, they breathed a sigh of relief but it was short-lived. Ha-Neul grabbed onto Ha-Jin's ankle as he went over, dragging her off the cliff with him.  
As Ha-Jin vanished over the edge of the cliff, Mu screamed for Yo who was still lying on the ground, recovering from his own near-death experience. "Yo! YO!" Finally, Yo seemed to regain his senses and sat up quickly, gazing around in a confused sort of way. "YO! You have to go after them!" He pointed to where they had gone over.  
Yo glanced in the direction his brother was pointing and jumped awkwardly to his feet, rushing to the spot and looking down in despair, "I can't," he nearly sobbed, "I can't! I'm afraid."  
Mu's face softened, "I know. I know you're afraid of the water, but you're the only one who can save them! If either of them dies down there..."  
Yo's face paled as his brother's words sank in. He cursed viciously, "I can't. Why can't one of you...?"  
Mu shook his head, "We're all wounded. You're the only one left! Please, Yo! For Ha-Jin!"  
Yo paled still further but pressed his lips together as he kicked out of his shoes and nodded, "Alright. Alright, I'll go." Yo took a few strides backward and took a few deep breaths. It seemed like slow-motion when he sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and leaped, screaming for a long moment until he managed to get one last deep breath before he broke the water.  
The others stared on anxiously as they waited for Yo to reappear, "It's likely they'll come up on the beach down there," Wo groaned as he pointed with his good arm. "We should be waiting for them." Mu agreed and helped Ga-Hyuk to his feet as Eun woke and did the same with Wo. Ji-Mong stirred, so Wo and Eun suspended the Astronomer between the two of them, Wo using his one good arm to support Ji-Mong. They somehow managed to make their way down to the beach quickly and waited anxiously for Yo to surface. Just as they started to wonder if he ever would, two heads bobbed to the surface. Eun, Ji-Mong, and Mu sprinted into the water to help; Ji-Mong grabbed Ha-Jin while Eun and Mu took hold of Ha-Neul's limp form. Yo himself crawled out of the water and collapsed into the sand beside the others, his chest heaving.  
Ha-Jin stirred first, gazing around blearily as the sky began to darken with the eclipse. At last, it seemed like she realized where she was; she tried to sit up but Ji-Mong wouldn't let her. Instead, she rolled onto her side and crawled to Ha-Neul's motionless body – the only movement was a subtle shifting of the chest. At least he's breathing, she thought. "So? So, can you hear me?" She glanced skyward as the eclipse reached its climax. "So? So! SO! Please, please answer me. So?" Tears dripped onto Ha-Neul's face as Ha-Jin's shoulders shook with sobs. She fell forward onto his chest, still weeping, "Please," she whispered, "Please don't leave me. I love you, nae Sarang."

***Author's Note***

I know, I know. It's another suspenseful ending. I'm sorry...Sort of. ^_^ But don't worry, you lot! All questions will be answered, and I'll make sure everyone has a happy ending. Thank you so much for reading; lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	21. Chapter 21

***Author's Note***

Okay, so we have a bit of a different chapter here. I decided I wanted to show what happens right after So's death, so this chapter, as well as the next, will have details of those events. Hope you enjoy!

***End Note***

The night of So's death, Ju found a man standing in his room. On high alert given the events of the day, Ju drew a small dagger that he kept on him always and sank into a defensive position. Rather than attack, however, the man had sunk to his knees, "Long live the king," he said with his fist over his heart. "Paeha, I am here at the order of your Uncle, the late Prince Baek-Ah"

Whatever Ju had been expecting to hear, it hadn't been that. "Sam...Samcheon? Are you sure?"

The man nodded, "Yes, Paeha." He had to clear his throat before he continued, "I met with your Uncle just a few days ago. He told me very specifically to bring this package to you _tonight_. He told me it was going to be his final request of me...I never thought..." The messenger shook his head and fell silent as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ju nodded, "I see," he said quietly. "Please let me see what you have brought to me." The man stood and bowed deeply, wiping his face on his sleeve as he crossed to the young King, handing him a thick envelope. "Thank you," Ju said. "Out of curiosity, do you know what's in here?"

The man shook his head, "No, Paeha. I was expressly forbidden from inquiring or looking inside – on pain of death. He's had assassins following me, should I break his orders. They haven't bothered to hide, either. I never intended to break my word to your Uncle; he is... _was_ simply a very cautious man, especially when it came to the brother he loved so dearly. I imagine that the assassins have been paid in advance, as I have been, and will lose interest in me in a few days now that I have completed my job. Is there anything else that you need, Paeha?"

Ju shook his head, staring at the package in his hand. Just as the man turned to leave, Ju called out, "Wait." The man froze and turned back, bowing. Ju dug through his drawers and found his personal seal that his mother had ordered for him, melting some wax and dripping it onto a sheet of paper before pressing the seal into it. "If you see a letter with this seal on it, I expect you to respond immediately to my summons. Until the day you die, understand? I see now that you can be trusted; my Uncle trusted you, and he trusted very few. He like everyone, but _trusted_ only a few."

The man stepped forward and accepted the piece of paper, peering curiously at the seal before bowing again, a look of new respect on his face, "Yes, Paeha. I understand. Your trust honors me, Sir. I will serve you faithfully, as will those who follow me. If ever you need anything, just send word and I'll see it done. Your Uncle often used me for information gathering or the delivery of sensitive materials. I see that you have inherited your Father's good sense of judgment. I look forward to serving you faithfully, Paeha." The man bowed once more before turning and leaving Ju alone in his room.

Ju sighed heavily and rang for a servant. The moment the woman appeared, he requested his favorite tea but ordered her to prepare it in front of him and to drink a cup herself before he would take a sip himself. As the girl stood to leave, Ju reached out and took hold of her sleeve, "I'm sorry," he said softly. "It isn't that I distrust you. It's just...tea is what killed my father."

The woman – who had served Ju since he was a baby – smiled and bowed, "I know, Paeha. I can't blame you for that. I'm not upset, Paeha. My job is to protect and care for you; if that means taking poison for you, then I will do it gladly."

Ju smiled at the woman, "I know that. You're just the type of person I want serving me; someone that I can trust. You may go now."

The woman bowed and once again, Ju was left alone to pour his tea and contemplate the mysterious package. _Just what did you send me, Baek-Ah Samcheon?_ Ju sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk; at the age of twelve, he felt like he'd aged a decade in the last day alone. Ju took a sip of tea as he opened the envelope he'd been given. Inside were two letters – one from Baek-Ah, and the other from his Father. Ju's throat became suddenly obstructed as he looked at the two letters; the handwriting had become so familiar to him that the very sight of it was an ache in his chest. Sighing again, Ju chose his Uncle's letter to read first; he felt that his father's words would be far too painful to hear, at least until he was finished reading his Uncle's letter, which read:

 _Wang Ju:_

 _By now, your father and I will be dead, and I'm sure that you will be grieving terribly. There are reasons behind what we have done, and I know that your father wishes to tell you himself in the letter that he is writing, so I will say nothing further on the matter here. However, I do wish you to know that whatever anyone else might say to you, every word your father has ever said or written to you is nothing but truth. He loves you so much more than you know. Everything that he is going to tell you is all for your sake, and I hope that you will listen to all that he says – no matter how fantastical it might seem – because it is all the truth. I can personally bear witness to many of the things that I know he wants to tell you. I was there for all of it, so I know better than anyone just what your father has to tell you._

 _Believe me when I say that in his last days, your father thought of two things and two things only: Your well-being and his beloved Hae-Soo. I think that you know from the stories he told you in his final days that his love for her was all-encompassing, and it never faded. Not for so much as a moment. It was the kind of love that you cannot forget for the rest of your days, no matter how badly you might want to sometimes. I know this because I had a love like that, myself._

 _Her name was Woo Hee, and she was a disgraced Princess from another land – where isn't important anymore. The point is that I forced her into doing things that made her miserable. Between the pressure that I put on her by trying to make her happy and the pressure of being the beloved Princess of so many dissatisfied people, she couldn't handle this life any longer and chose to jump from the palace walls to her death. Watching her fall was the longest moment of my life. By the time I reached her, she was dead._

 _The reason I have told you this story – sad though it is – is a simple one: Once you find love, be careful to nurture it, treasure it, and tend it like the beautiful flower it is. Even too much water will kill a flower, as too much attention will kill love. It is a delicate balance, love. It is difficult, and it hurts but it is worth every moment of pain, suffering, and hardship to have that one person who will stand beside you, fight beside you, and die beside you no matter what you've done in your past. Don't make the same mistakes that so many of your predecessors have made. If there is only one thing I could make you understand it would be this: marry for love, not power. The throne is secure enough. Surround yourself with those who are loyal to you and you alone, so that you never have to worry about someone trying to steal the throne from you. If many show loyalty to you, then many will respect the power you have. This is not to say that you won't have to fight sometimes, but you will at least know that you and those you love are safe. This is something that cannot be undervalued. There is no reason that you cannot be King and have a happy life._

 _I have included the music sheets for a couple of my favorite songs – one of them is the song that made your father fall in love with Hae Soo. I have also left you my finest gayageum. Learn to play it well, and fill the Palace with music. forget that your father and I loved you to our very last breaths._

 _-Wang Baek-Ah_

Ju's hands trembled as he folded up his Uncle's letter and returned it carefully to its envelope. His chest felt heavy with the grief of his loss as his eyes were drawn to his father's letter, both by curiosity and by a need to read his father's words one last time. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Ju unfolded the second letter and, as though his father was in the room speaking to him, read:

 _My Beloved Son:_

 _I have tried to imagine how you must be feeling just now, but I can't seem to grasp it. I can scarcely imagine the depth of loss and pain you are feeling right now at my death. I imagine Baek-Ah will have died with me, as well; it is certainly like him. He wouldn't have wanted me to die alone. I am so sorry to have put you through all the pain of watching me die. I wanted more time with you, but I was not destined to have it, it seems. It hurts me deeply to leave you like this, but there is little choice left to me now._

 _What I have to tell you is very difficult to understand, and perhaps will make you see me as a poor soul who lost his sanity in his dwindling days, but I swear to you that every word I have to say is nothing but the truth. I know that this concept is difficult to grasp, but saying that I have died is somewhat inaccurate. Yes, I have died in my current life, but I have a new life waiting for me in another time and world._

 _I have explained to you about Hae Soo, but what I did not tell you is that she was from the future. She should never have been here, but her presence gave me immeasurable peace so it couldn't have been all bad, her being here. She is alive in her time and has been blessed with all of her memories from her time with me. She has been working to prepare a place for me there, which is why I allowed your mother to murder me. I know that this reason sounds terribly selfish, and I suppose it is, but I could not continue in this life without her knowing that there was a chance for me to live my life with her as I should have been able to do the first time. I wanted you to know that nothing which has happened has anything at all to do with you. I know it is difficult, being King already by your age, but I have left journals with instructions and suggestions to help you get through the first few years, should you choose to use them. I hope that some day you will be able to forgive me._

 _There is one more bit of information that I need to pass on to you, and it was too dangerous to impart while I was still living, which is why I had Baek-Ah arrange this the way he did. I suppose that is another thing that I should apologize for. There was so much more I wanted to teach you. I wanted to be there for you as you grew into a man; I wanted to console you over your first heartbreak, and congratulate you when you found the one you will spend your life with. There is so much that I will lose. I'm sorry, my Son. There just wasn't enough time. There is one more thing about Hae Soo that I did not tell you. She and I had a daughter together. Her name is Seol._

 _I received notice a few days ago that my brother, Jung, is dying and is not expected to survive much longer than I have. He may well pass on the same day. Seol will be sent to you, and I want you to make sure that she arrives at my first wife's house safely. Please see to it that her presence is kept a secret and that none learns of her existence – particularly your mother. If there is any way for her to harm me, that woman will find it. Please take extra care, both of yourself and of my daughter. I want her to be raised by my first wife and her husband. That way, she will be out of the palace but she will still be well cared for. I want you to check in on her now and then, to be sure that she is doing well. I suppose that is more of a request than an order, but I hope you will follow it nonetheless._

 _If there is one thing that I want you to understand, it is that I have always loved you. When I was withdrawn and distant, it was because I wanted to protect you. People who are close to me have always had a tendency to get hurt, and I did not want that to happen to you. I suppose I most needed to protect you from your own mother; she is a naturally jealous woman. Please forgive me for all those years that I did not pay you the attention you were due. Just remember that I have loved you always, and the day that you were born was one of the proudest of my life. I am impatient to see what kind of King you will become, my Son._

 _Please, while you are King, make sure to have time for yourself. Even if it is simply spending time with growing things or out on the lake, it is important for you to have time. You will not truly live if you are locked up in the throne room all day; it is not a life that I would like to see you live. Step out among the people during festivals now and then – go out in disguise with the woman you love. Live a little; I did. I used to sneak out during festivals with Hae Soo, and it was well worth it. Perhaps not the safest course of action, but it was worth every moment._

 _In closing, my Son, I have hidden the journals of which I spoke in a secret compartment in the bottom of my desk, in my personal quarters. You will need to move in there immediately before your mother has a chance to search the room. She will have realized that I was up to something by now. There is a slight depression on the underside of the desk; if you press on it, the hidden drawer will be released. I also had Baek-Ah gather all of the evidence that will be required to see to it that those responsible for my death are punished, should you desire it. I have left these materials, as well as instructions on how to proceed with such a delicate matter on top of the journals that I have left for you. Please use them wisely, and should you choose to go forward with that course of action, please follow my instructions precisely or all will be in vain._

 _Always remember, my Son, that I have loved you for your entire life, and I will continue to love you for the remainder of whatever life I have left – now, or in the future. Please do not blame yourself for my death. This was my choice._

 _With all my love,_

 _Wang So, Guangjong_

Ju clamped a hand over his mouth as he finished reading his father's final letter, his shoulders shaking with sobs that left his chest aching and his eyes sore. After thirty minutes, he finally managed to regain his composure. Crossing his small room, Ju dipped his hands into his water basin and washed his face. When he was sure that he was somewhat presentable, he rang for a servant. When the woman arrived, he spoke quickly, "I am moving into my father's old quarters, immediately. I will be sleeping there tonight; you may bring my personal affects in the morning." Without another word, Ju left the room of his childhood, snatching up the letters from his father and Uncle on the way out, and headed to the Royal Chambers, claiming them as his own. The moment the doors slid shut behind him, Ju crossed to the desk his father had referenced.

He made short work of the hidden compartment and impatiently yanked out the documents that had been hidden there. As his father had promised, directly on top were numerous documents that detailed all of Ju's mother's crimes, and all those that had been threatened and blackmailed to do her bidding, along with his father's recommendations – in Baek-Ah's handwriting – on sentences for all of those involved. Also included was a full pardon for Ju, releasing him from any and all responsibility for his father's death. Ju's hands began to tremble once more and he saw dozens of journals and letter that his father had written during his final days. Each letter was in its own envelope that was labeled with events or ages, and none was to be opened before the appropriate time. Ju's knees went to liquid as tears spilled freely down his cheeks once again. _I will avenge you, Father. I'll make you proud if it's the last thing I do, Appa!_

***Author's Note***

Hope you all enjoyed things from Ju's perspective! I promise, it's an important part of the story ^_^ I'm actually really looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks, as ever, for reading. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	22. Chapter 22

***Author's Note***

Good day, my dears! Sorry that this update took so much longer than usual. :( This one had a lot of in-depth detail that I needed to really think hard on, and I didn't really have a lot of time to write over the last few days. However...I can now tell you that this is officially the second to last chapter! The next chapter will wrap everything up and answer any remaining questions y'all may have. Enjoy!

***End note***

Ju spent the next few months locked in his new chambers when he wasn't busy learning how to be King. It hadn't really occurred to him before just how much his father must have gone through in the last weeks of his life, but he was beginning to understand. The schedule of a King was _insane_. There was no time for anything that a boy of Ju's age normally did; when he wasn't seeing to matters of state, he was busy with his schooling. The last few months without his daily walk with his father and Uncle had been beyond difficult, but he was finally beginning to see the culmination of his father's plan.

The first few days after Wang So's death, Ju had refused to come out of his father's former chambers, even to eat; he had eaten in the room, instead. His servants had all assumed that he was simply mourning his father's passing, but in truth, he*** had been pouring over his father's journals – particularly the ones detailing his mother's crimes. Ju had known they had been planning to kill the King, but he had no idea just how extensive her plans had been until he'd begun reading the journals his father had left for him. A nasty suspicion began to form in his mind: _If I don't follow Mother's wishes...will she try to kill me, too?_ In Ju's heart, he knew that she probably would but that didn't make accepting the truth any easier. It had taken those few days of pouring constantly over his father's journals to convince him of his Mother's true nature. He knew that the woman must be dealt with, or she would try again and no one would ever learn anything. After the unexpected death of Baek-Ah, his mother had been forced to improvise; she had claimed that the knife had been thrown, and every single Chancellor had simply accepted the explanation without another thought.

That third day, Ju had sent a sealed letter to the man who'd brought him his father and Uncle's final letters. The man had arrived in secret under the cover of darkness and had stayed until the false dawn had begun. Ju smuggled him out and went immediately to the Throne Room, shocking the Chancellors that had already been gathered there. They had been under the impression that Ju would be an easy King to control, but he had quickly proved that he was as stubborn and strong-willed as his father had been, and every bit as frightening. He had studied his father's plans for the kingdom until he had each and every step memorized and then thought for hours over whether or not he would follow his father's wishes. At last, he came to the conclusion that the plan was a sound one and in the best interests of the kingdom, besides. Without any further hesitation, Ju had put his father's plans into action – _all_ of them.

Slowly and silently as was possible over the last few months, Ju had squirreled away every single person who'd had anything at all to do with his father's poisoning – His Uncle's favorite messenger had been unceasingly useful during the process. He'd made sure to have a feasible excuse for the disappearance of each person, and that none of the reasons were similar enough to draw any unwanted attention. At last, after nearly three months of preparation, Ju felt that he was ready to prosecute his Mother. A part of him still wished that this course of action wasn't necessary, but the truth of the matter was that Yeon Hwa was like a rabid dog who will bite anything that stood in her path. Now, at last, Ju was ready to become King in truth, rather than simply in name alone.

Glancing around the Throne Room, Ju thought to himself, _There isn't a single person in this room who sees me as a true King. But that is all about to change._ Out loud, he said clearly in a voice that he knew would carry – he had heard his father use such a tone on countless occasions, "There is a matter that we must discuss." Every head in the room bowed out of routine and little else as they turned to listen to the young King. Standing, Ju continued, "My father's death has left a great hole in this Palace, though I have noticed that there are a number of you who do not seem to be as disturbed by this as I am. As it happens, I found my father's passing to be... _most_ abnormal and decided, therefore, to take it upon myself to investigate the matter thoroughly." At this, there was some slight shifting among the Chancellors, though most of them simply smiled as though they were listening politely to the story of some imaginative child, rather than the powerful dictation of a King. "It has come to my attention through these investigations that my father's death was, indeed, murder." This declaration was met with further shifting and nervousness. With great effort, Ju refrained from smiling as he tightened the proverbial noose still further. "The evidence that I found led me to one utterly disturbing realization: the death of Guangjong, Wang So – my Father – was perpetrated and planned by none other than my own mother, along with a number of high-ranking Chancellors." Ju went on to name seven Chancellors, being sure to make eye contact with each and every one of them if for no other reason than to have the satisfaction of watching them pale under his gaze as they were apprehended by the waiting guards. Ju very nearly smiled as he watched his mother's mouth work in silence, "These crimes cannot go unpunished."

Yeon Hwa scoffed, "Ju...You're not going to charge me for this, are you? I'm your mother, after all." She drew closer to her son, shooting him her most charming smile. There was a time when the look would have succeeded, but now Ju could see the snake that laid behind the beautiful Queen.

Ju jerked away from her, "Why would I save you? You murdered my father."

Yeon Hwa's face contorted with rage, "You're going to turn on me now, you little wretch!? You'll never get away with this. There _is_ no proof!"

Ju smiled darkly at his mother, "Oh, but isn't there? What about all those people that helped you?"  
Yeon Hwa smiled back, "Even if there were such people, where would you find them?" Turning to the Chancellors, she spoke, "The boy is obviously still mourning the loss of his father; please do not listen to him."

Ju's brows met in a furious scowl, "'Boy?'" He said in a dangerously soft voice, "Did you just call me 'boy'? This woman clearly holds no respect for the throne and thinks it to be a toy she can use to her own devices." Turning to his mother, Ju scowled darkly at her, "Do you find this throne to be a joke? Do you think that Regicide is an easily-dismissed charge?" He raised an eyebrow as he'd often seen his father do, "Ah. Or perhaps because you are the mother of the King, you think that you are above reproach? Perhaps you feel invincible? You are not."

With every word, Yeon Hwa's eyes grew wider and wider while her mouth worked furiously, "Why, you ungrateful little brat," she shrieked, "How _dare_ you turn on me now!?"

Ju smiled softly and lowered his voice so that only his mother could hear him as he leaned in close, "Oh, it wasn't just now that I've turned on you, Mother. I turned on you _months_ ago."

Ju straightened and began to address the Chancellors again when Yeon Hwa interrupted him, "Alright. Fine. If that's the way you want it, I won't argue. But I will _not_ hang alone!" Ju smirked. "You _knew_ about the plot from the beginning and did nothing at all to stop it! You are as guilty of Regicide as I am!" Yeon Hwa pointed a triumphant finger at her son, her chest heaving with emotion.

Ju smiled wider and shook his head, "No, I begged you to stop. I even tried to tell my Father, but _he already knew_. He knew he could not survive, so he made sure that I would have all that I needed to see you hang. _Including_ this," he said and he drew a scroll from inside his tunic. Ju couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself as he unrolled the scroll and began to read, " _This is the final proclamation of Guangjong, the Fourth King of Goryeo, Wang So. I hereby pardon Wang Ju of any and all involvement with my poisoning and subsequent death. He bears no blame in this incident and attempted on multiple occasions to warn me of the danger. He will, therefore, remain as the Fifth King of Goryeo until his death. Signed, Wang So._ " Ju rolled the scroll with exaggerated care and handed it to the Senior Chancellor for review.

"It's genuine," the man said in an awed whisper, "This truly is the final proclamation of the late King."

Whispers and gasps of astonishment shot through the room like wildfire until Ju clapped his hands three times, returning silence to the Throne Room. Glancing to his left, he saw that his mother had paled and seemed to have lost all confidence. Nodding at the guards that were ever-present around the Throne, they saluted sharply and sprung up the stairs, two of them taking her arms firmly in their grasp. "Now," Ju said quietly, "If we can get on with this ugly matter..." Gesturing to the servants that he had personally stationed at the doors, Ju said loudly enough for them to hear, "Let them in." The servants bowed and opened the doors; at once, a steady stream of people surrounded by dozens of guards a piece were ushered into the large room, every single one glancing nervously at Yeon Hwa as they knelt in front of Ju and bowed. One by one, they told their stories, each painting a very clear picture of how Yeon Hwa had been planning her husband's death for more than a year. With each speaker, it seemed that Yeon Hwa could feel the noose tightening around her throat. She began to struggle more and more violently, screaming and cursing at the men who held her until Ju held up his hand for the current speaker to pause, crossed to his mother, and slapped her hard across the face. She fell silent, shock clear on her features. Motioning calmly to the speaker, Ju stood silently and listened until the last speaker had told his tale. As one, the witnesses against Yeon Hwa bowed and begged the forgiveness of the King.

Ju sighed and shifted his feet, "I understand that you only acted under duress and that none of you would willingly have harmed my father." Sounds of elation rushed through the room, "However." nervous silence fell again, "However. I cannot allow you to walk out of here unscathed, or others who may wish to harm the Throne and whoever may sit on it now or in future, may think that all they must do to escape justice is to say that they acted under duress, as you yourselves have." Ju sighed unhappily, "Therefore, I'm afraid I must punish you. Please believe me when I say that this brings me no pleasure, and I know in the depths of my heart that it pained you to cause harm to my father. Because of this, I will leave you with your lives and as light a punishment as I can possibly give you." Quiet sounds of precious hope began to spread through the Throne Room again. "You will all be publicly flogged; as lightly as possible. You will each receive five lashes a piece, and a statement will be made on your behalf in front of the people so that they know that this is a formality only. Afterward, you will receive full pardons so that your businesses and daily lives are not damaged. I will also receive reports daily for the next year to be sure that you do not suffer; and if you do, you will receive aid from me _directly_." Ju took a deep breath to steady himself, "I truly hope that you understand. You will all be held in the Palace prisons for the next few nights for your own protection until your sentence is carried out in three days. You will not be starved, nor beaten, nor mistreated in any way while you are here, you have my _personal_ promise." To the room in general, Ju said sternly, "Should any man or woman break this promise, I will deal with them _most_ harshly. They will receive far more rigorous a punishment than these poor people will." Heads throughout the room nodded as his orders were received, recorded, and accepted for their wisdom. Ju held up his hands for silence again, "However, for those who willingly and knowingly aided Yeon Hwa Hwangbo in the murder of my father, Wang So...I fear that they will suffer the same fate as my mother. In fact...I don't feel that it should be any less painful than the punishment which you inflicted on Hae Soo should be, though she was innocent of any and all crimes that she was charged with...Don't you agree, Mother?"

Yeon Hwa paled further and struggled against the guards, "Why you little..." she spat before one of the guards drove his fist into the Queen's stomach, causing her to bend over double in pain, coughing and wheezing. If Ju didn't know any better, he would have sworn that the guard in question had smiled, ever so slightly, when he had the chance to strike the woman who had made life in the palace such a misery for the last decade.

Ju sighed again and spoke with a finality and power that could not be denied, "Yeon Hwa and the seven Chancellors who aided her directly will be beaten and tortured for the next twenty-four hours, after which time they will be hanged from their necks until they are dead." Gasps and further whispers spread through the room at the harshness of the sentence. "However...There will be _no-one_ to take your place, unlike there was for poor Hae Soo. I spent a long time over the last few months, pondering what it was about her that you hated so much. I finally came up with an answer: My father loved her. That was all that it took. She was 'simple' in your eyes, and he cared more for her than you." Ju shook his head sadly, "You ruined so many lives over _jealousy_. It's pathetic. I can only hope to live up to my Father's expectations of me. If I can be half as wise and good a King as he was, then I will count myself satisfied."

Over the next twenty-four hours, incessant screaming could be heard coming from the prisons; those who had received a lighter sentence praised their lucky stars and any gods that they prayed to that the new King was so wise, despite his meager years. At last, as dawn lightened the sky on the second day after passing sentence, Ju stood on the battlements, watching as his mother and the seven Chancellors were led up to the gallows, where eight nooses had been hung. One by one, the nooses were fit securely around their necks as the drums began to roll. Ju felt a sense of loss as the drums stopped and Ju held up a hand to have them pause for a moment as Yeon Hwa made eye contact with him.

"Please...You're my son. Don't do this...I can't die like this." The woman begged, tears in her eyes.

Ju steeled himself and answered coldly, "Then you should have thought of that before you murdered my father." Ju dropped his hand and time seemed to slow as the trap door beneath his mother opened and she fell, the rope tightening around her neck. Her eyes bulged in their sockets and her face began to turn blue as her feet kicked violently beneath her, until at last her eyes went blank and her feet stopped twitching. The moment Yeon Hwa passed away, Ju felt an odd sort of pang in his heart. _The woman may have been insane,_ he thought, _But she was still my mother._

Just then, a messenger appeared at Ju's elbow, "Paeha. There is a messenger waiting for you in the Throne Room."

Ju nodded and turned his back on the gruesome scene, his guards and servants following along behind him in respectful silence. After a few minutes, Ju entered the Throne Room to find a single man kneeling in the middle of the room. Ju sighed internally and ascended the throne. Turning to the man, he said gently, "What is your message?"

The man bowed deeply before standing and saying timidly, "Forgive me, Paeha. But my message is for you alone; no other may hear it. It comes from your Uncle Baek-Ah, the former King, and you Uncle Jung." Ju paled suddenly, then nodded to his guards and servants. The moment they had left, the man bowed again and delivered his message, "Paeha. I have been ordered to inform you of the death of your Uncle, Wang Jung. I am told that your father discussed a rather... _delicate_ matter that will now be passed to you." Ju nodded again, "Good. That makes my job easier. Jung's daughter, Seol, will be arriving later this evening, Paeha. I am told that the late King left instructions with you?"

"Yes," Ju responded. "I will see to everything personally. When did my Uncle pass?"

"About three months ago, Paeha. I am sorry that it has taken so long; there were many things that needed attention; many preparations that had to be made."

Ju nodded, "Yes, I understand. I will meet her personally."

Later that evening, Ju stood in the Throne Room, waiting anxiously for the arrival Hae Soo's daughter. All at once, the doors opened and a young girl about his age walked in, pausing in the middle of the room to bow deeply. "Greetings, Paeha," she said softly.

 _If this girl looks at all like her mother, then it's no wonder my father fell in love with her._ Standing, he said, "Greetings to you, Wang Seol. My deepest sympathies for the loss of your father."

"Thank you, Paeha. And you have my sympathies, as well."

Ju nodded, "I'm sure you must be confused as to why you are here."

To his surprise, Seol shook her head, "No, Paeha. My father explained everything before he died; I always wondered why my father brought me here so often to meet with the former King. Now it makes sense."

Ju raised an eyebrow, "Quite so. Good; I'm glad your father had such foresight. My father requested that you be kept out of the palace; it is, after all, what killed your mother. He requested that I send you to live with his first wife and her husband; would that be agreeable to you?"

Seol brightened happily, "Yes, Paeha! I was afraid, coming here. I thought that I would have to live in the palace. Although...Now that I've met Your Highness, that might not have been so bad." Seol bowed as she blushed deeply, "Mianhae, Paeha." She whispered.

Ju smiled, "No need to apologize. You can stay here for a few days if you'd like. I'll have my servants prepare you and your guards for the journey. I hope that you will be comfortable there." Ju hesitated for a moment, "I...I hope you might come to visit now and again."

Seol shot Ju a brilliant smile, "Of course, Paeha. It would be my pleasure." She smiled brightly at him again as she bowed before turning and leaving the room, her steps far lighter than when she had entered the room. Ju rubbed an uneasy hand over his heart; it had started to pound the moment the girl had entered the room.

Seol was sent three days later to live with the firstborn daughter of the second King of Goryeo, So's first wife – whom he had granted a divorce when she had become of marriageable age and met a man that she genuinely loved. Ju watched her go with some regret but felt comforted that she had promised to visit. Later that day, Ju's second command was carried out; all of the unfortunate souls who had become ensnared in Yeon Hwa's plot were punished according to Ju's orders. It seemed like the entire town had come out to see what their new King would do. The "punishment" was met with sheer astonishment and numerous nods of approval; all who had witnessed it left, spreading word of the wisdom of Wang Ju.

***Author's Note***

Phew, that was a long one. I sooo loved what I did in this one! I really have enjoyed writing this one for you lovely folks. I really hope you like the way that this chapter went, and the way that I finish the story up. Thanks as ever for reading. Lots of love!

\- Lady Darkwind


	23. Chapter 23

***Author's Note***

Hello again, my dears! I'm sad to say that this is the end. This is the final chapter of Time After Time. It's been such a pleasure writing this for all of you lovely people, and I hope that you truly enjoyed every moment of it, as I have. I will be taking a break from fanfiction for a while; I will write thre short stories for a competition that I will also post on here, but after that I am going to be taking a break to write my next novel. Enjoy!

***End Note***

 _Someone was crying. So didn't know who it was, but someone was crying. It sounded familiar; like a sound that he'd heard before, but never wanted to hear again. He wanted to comfort whoever it was, but he couldn't find them. The sound seemed oddly far-off; like he was underwater or something. He tried to call out and say that everything was alright, but he found himself unable to speak. So tried to open his eyes, but he remained in stifling darkness. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move...nothing. With a start, he realized he couldn't even feel his heart beating._ _ **I must be dead**_ _, he thought._ _ **But...Why am I not waking up? Did something go wrong? No...If something had gone wrong, I wouldn't be able to think. So. What happened?**_ _Suddenly, So heard the crying turn to someone calling his name – it was so distant that for a long moment, he thought he'd imagined it. The cry came again, but this time it seemed just a little bit closer. So began to struggle towards the sound...that voice sounded familiar. It was like it had been imprinted on his soul – he would know it if he was blind, deaf, and dumb. But he couldn't put a name or face to that voice just yet; it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't_ _ **think**_ _. The voice called his name again, and So struggled harder. It seemed like the closer the voice got, the clearer his head got. All at once, a pair of deep, sad, soulful brown eyes popped into his thoughts._ _ **That's right**_ _, he thought,_ _ **She loved me...What was her name? Why can't I remember?**_ _All at once, he heard the voice beg, "Please, So. Please wake up. I can't lose you again." The beautiful voice broke on the last word, sending a jolt of electricity through So._ _ **Soo-Ya.**_ _He thought,_ _ **Hae Soo-Ya. That was her name. Soo-Ya.**_ _As if the name was a secret magic spell, the darkness surrounding So suddenly turned to gray, and he could see shrouded figures standing above him._

The brother grouped around Ha-Jin and Ha-Neul, each glancing at each other with little in the way of hope in their eyes as Ha-Jin wept and called for So over and over again. After nearly ten minutes, Ji-Mong stepped forward and laid a comforting hand on Ha-Jin's shoulder, "Ha-Jin...We tried. We did the very best we could, but...It just..I-I don't think he's coming back." Ji-Mong's voice shook on the last word.

"Please, So. Please wake up. I can't lose you again," Ha-Jin sobbed, clutching at Ha-Neul's arm. Suddenly, Ha-Neul's right hand twitched and everyone grew terribly still, uncertain as to what was about to happen.

"Hae...Soo...Ya," he whispered.

Ha-Jin gasped, "SO," she screamed, "So, is that you?"  
Ha-Neul coughed viciously, water expelling from his lungs as his eyes opened slowly, staring up into Ha-Jin's face with the expression of a starving man. "Hae-Soo. Soo-Ya..." glancing around, he took in the situation. "Where are we? And...Why are they all here?"

Ha-Jin laughed as tears streamed down her face, "We're on a beach, and your brothers are all here because they've been taking good care of me while you were gone. Even Yo."

So sat up slowly, glancing around for the most troublesome of his brothers. At last, So found him sitting on a rock with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "You took care of her?"

At the sound of the question, Yo looked up, his eyes red. "I did," he said thickly.

So's eyebrow shot up, "Are you...crying?" So considered the sight for a moment and then said, "Don't. It's unnatural."

Yo glared at him for a long moment before the entire group burst into laughter. After a few seconds, Yo's face broke out into a reluctant smile, "Shut it, you. If I recall correctly, you often had un-king-like tears on _your_ face, once in a while."

So blinked I surprise, then smiled, "I...I think I need to be told a few things..."

Ha-Jin giggled, "Yes, I suppose so."

So frowned, "First of all...Why do you all look like you lost a battle?"

Ji-Mong tittered nervously, "Well, Paeha...We _did_." At So's sharp look, Ji-Mong and the others quickly explained the circumstances to him as Ha-Jin curled into his arms, content to remain silent. "And..That's what happened..." Ji-Mong finished lamely.

So chuckled grimly, "So...You've all been fighting me today? That explains why this body hurts so much. And here I hoped that I'd come back to a perfectly peaceful, joyful reunion. I suppose with _this_ lot, it was really too much to ask for."

The group started laughing again until Mu spoke up through gritted teeth, "This is all very touching, but we need to get some of us to a hospital. Also, we need to discuss how we are going to explain all of these injuries..."

Ha-Jin sighed as she stood, "Really though...Aren't we overthinking this? We can just tell them part of the truth. I was kidnapped and you came for me. He pulled a knife, you all fought him and he went over the edge."

Everyone went terribly still, staring at Ha-Jin with their mouths hanging open. At last, Ji-Mong broke the silence, "Ha-Jin...You scare me. You've gotten entirely too skilled at lying." The simple statement caused the brothers to lose their composure again, clinging to each other for support.

Once the laughter and scattered snickers finally began to die out, Mu spoke up, "Well, I know that _most_ of you are perfectly fine, but some of us are in need of medical attention. We should really start heading to the hospital to get us all patched up." The matter-of-fact tone had the brothers nodding and helping each other to their feet so that they could all stumble towards the waiting cars. Yo's chauffeur jumped immediately out of the car and rushed to open the doors for Yo and the others while Ji-Mong and Mu went ahead in Ha-Neul's car.

Wo glared at the man, "Well, it's good to know that you were here this whole time, just watching and being utterly useless."

Yo rolled his eyes, " _I_ told him to stay out of it; he might have killed So, or So might have killed _him_. He's of more use than you are, at least." Wo flushed and broke off, muttering to himself in a subdued manner.

So curled up on the seat beside his beloved Ha-Jin with his head in her lap, his eyes closed and a look of utter serenity on his face. Every so often, his mouth would move in response to some half-whispered query or statement from Ha-Jin and strange groups of half-heard words such as, "We're heading back to Seoul...No, not Seol...Seoul...Yes...It's the capital of Korea now...No...Yes...Missed you too...Glad to hear...went well...Love you..." Other snatches floated through the car that made those who heard them blush and wish that they wound up very, very far away from Ha-Jin's apartment when they finally went home.

Ji-Mong and Mu had arrived first, so there was a fleet of nurses and gurneys waiting for them when they finally arrived at Ji-Mong's hospital. The moment the car doors opened, they were swarmed by a sea of efficient nurses asking in a flurry of activity and inquiries as to their conditions. So and Ha-Jin flatly refused to be separated and clung tightly to each others' hands until the nurses at last admitted defeat and allowed them to remain together. They were both judged to be in non-critical condition and miraculously lacking in injuries – all things considered. Even so, the doctors decided to keep them overnight for observation. The pair were given their own private room, which was quite the relief for them, but well into the night they grew restless.

Venturing out of their room, Ha-Jin led So to the nurses' desk and smiled pleasantly at the nurse on duty there. "I'm sorry to bother you," she began.

The nurse grinned and chuckled at her, "Honestly I was beginning to wonder what was taking the two of you so long. The others have already come to me asking where they could find Doctor Chin's room. I was against it at first, but they were so insistent, and that Yo is so frightening when he wants to be...I sent them right away; I assume you're looking for him, too?" Ha-Jin nodded and the nurse smiled again as she pointed to her left, "You go down this hallway, first left, then the first right; his room is the third door in on your left."

Ha-Jin thanked the nurse and took So by the hand, leading him easily through the hospital according to the nurse's directions. After a few minutes, the smell of coffee and the sound of muffled conversation wafted down the hall towards them. Pushing open the door and sticking her head in, Ha-Jin and So were greeted with laughter and quiet cat-calls. "Should've figured you two would be the last ones to arrive," chortled Yo.

From Mu's bed, which now seemed entirely too large in the overly-crowded room, came a shushing sound, "Hush. We need to keep the noise down; the nurses have already come in and spoken to us once, and if they have to do it again they won't let us continue with our little party."

A voice on the other side of Mu's bed chuckled, "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," put in Woo Hee. "You have a nurse in here with you to make sure that you don't get too out-of-hand, so they really shouldn't have too much of a problem."

A chuckle from beside her had Ha-Jin and So grinning widely, "And even if there _was_ a problem, I wouldn't let anyone near my Woo Hee." Baek-Ah nodded to So, "I'd say it's been a long time...But it really hasn't been for us, has it?"

Tears sprang to So's eyes as he rushed across the room and flung his arms around his brother, "I thought I'd never see you again," he said thickly.

Baek-Ah smiled softly and stroked So's hair like one would a child, "I had faith if Hae Soo...Sorry, it's Ha-Jin here, isn't it?" He said, looking over So's shoulder at Ha-Jin.

Nodding, she responded, "It is, but you can call me whatever you want. I've missed you." Ducking under So's arm, she wrapped one arm around So and the other around Baek-Ah, smiling happily.

From across the room, a throat cleared, "Well...I know we haven't always had the best relationship...But..."

So turned, his breath frozen in his lungs. For a moment, he couldn't believe his eyes, "J...Jung?"

Shifting his feet uncomfortably, Jung nodded, "Yes. I, uh, well, I'm not sure what to say..."

So walked slowly across the room and put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, "Then don't say anything," he whispered as he gathered his younger brother in a tight embrace. "I've missed you as well. Don't worry; I saw to it that Seol was well taken care of before I died."

Jung nodded and cleared his throat again, "So. You all seem to have had quite the adventure. I'm sorry I missed it. I would have enjoyed going up against you."

So chuckled, "Well, what's stopping you?" He beckoned to his younger brother, "Show me what you've got."

Jung chuckled and mock-swung at his brother's head, "Now, that _would_ get us in trouble. Personally, I don't feel like getting mixed up in anything serious my first day in a new world. It's very odd, don't you think?"

Baek Ah nodded, "Yes; I don't know what I'd have done with myself if it wasn't for Woo Hee. The last thing I remembered was being in the Throne Room in Goryeo and then when I opened my eyes again, I was here...Still not really sure I like it though."

So sighed, "Well, at least you had a more peaceful wakening than I did. When I awoke, I found that I'd beaten my brothers senseless and nearly killed the woman I love. Turns out that my alter ego in this time is a...What did you call him, Soo-Ya?"

"Serial molester. He has pattern of abusing women."

Jung and Baek-Ah paled, "Well, it's just lucky that you are safe," sighed Baek-Ah. "If something had happened to you...I don't know what he would have done."

Yo snorted from one corner of the room, "Luck had nothing to do with it."

Baek-Ah raised an eyebrow, "What? I'm supposed to believe that you, O' Master of Regicide, protected her? Not likely."

Ha-Jin giggled, "Actually, that's _exactly_ what happened. He's very different in this time. You should really give him a chance. He's terrified of water, but he still jumped in after me and So when Ha-Neul sent the two of us over the edge."

Baek-Ah cocked his head and considered his notoriously violent brother for a long moment, "Well, then. Looks like I was underestimating you, wasn't I?" He considered for a moment longer before he shrugged, "Alright, well. If Hae Soo says we can trust you, then...I'll trust you."

Yo rolled his eyes, "Right. Because the loss of your trust was so devastating to me." Yo shook his head and pushed off of the wall, "Whatever. I'm tired. I'm going back to my room."

Ha-Jin and the others watched him leave with varying degrees of disappointment on their faces. "Don't worry about him," Ha-Jin said gently, "He's just a little uncomfortable with So in the room. There's a lot that he feels personally responsible for, that's all. He'll be alright. Trust me; you'll see. He's actually very...Well, not _kind_ , exactly...but he's not murderous, anyway. He's actually very funny when he wants to be."

So smiled and bent to rest his forehead on Ha-Jin's, "Don't worry; we're not going to take anything to heart."

For the next few hours, the room was filled with quiet laughter and a great deal of story swapping. At long last, So and Ha-Jin found themselves muffling yawns. Chuckling, Ha-Jin regretfully stood, "I'm sorry; I guess I'm more tired than I realized. We'll be going to bed now."

Mu nodded, "I thought you might be heading to bed before long. Unlike Baek-Ah and Jung, the two of you have been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours. All those two layabouts did was die and come back to life!"

Ha-Jin and So laughed along with the others as they left the room. To their surprise, they found Yo standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall near the door. Embarrassment flitted across his face for a moment before he covered it with a scowl, "What? A man's not allowed to lean against a wall?" Without another word, he turned and hobbled his way back towards his own room.

Ha-Jin clamped her hands over her mouth to smother a giggle, "See? I told you he's not that bad here. I mean, he's still a jerk, but..." So smiled and said nothing; instead, he took her hand in his own and lifted her knuckles to gently kiss them. The pair made it back to their room in good time and climbed onto So's hospital bed, refusing to be apart even in sleep.

The next morning, So and Soo were sitting together having their breakfast when a knock came at the door. On the other side, they could hear one of their nurses arguing with someone, "Please; I've told you...He has complete amnesia; he can't even remember his own name. Please, I can't allow you to go in there...Sir!"

"Nonsense," came an angry male voice. "I know that boy; this is just another one of his ploys to get out of trouble. What is it that he's done now?"

The nurse seemed unwilling to give up, however, "Actually, he saved a woman's life. It seems like she's one of the only things he _does_ remember. I don't know...It seems a bit odd, but given what he was like before...Don't you think this might actually be a _good_ thing!?"

There was silence from the other side of the door for a long moment before the man replied in a quietly dangerous voice, "Woman...Get out of my way." There was a sound of feminine surprise and the door suddenly burst open and a tall man with broad shoulders and dark, flashing eyes entered the room, glowering in So's direction.

So stared back at the man with an almost bored expression on his face, "Do I know you?"

The man's eyes narrowed, "That's very funny, Ha-Neul. Now, really. Who is this little hussy in your bed, and _what the hell have you done now_?"

So narrowed his eyes and slid carefully out of the bed. Crossing the room in three long strides, So drew close to the older man and dropped his voice menacingly, his eyes going oddly cold, "Sir. I don't know or particularly care _who_ you are to me...But I will _not_ allow you to speak to my woman like that."

The man's eyes popped wide and he took a step back involuntarily, " _Your_ woman? You...You know full well that I'm your father." Suddenly, something seemed to click as surprise flitted across So's face and the man leaned in closer, "Ha...Neul? No...No, you're not my son. I mean, you _look_ like him, but Ha-Neul has _never_ stood up to me like that. You _look_ like him, and you even have the same scars as him but your eyes...I've _never_ seen a look like that in his eyes. Who _are_ you?"  
So opened his mouth to deny the man's words but Ha-Jin beat him to it, "You're right," she said quietly.

The man's head snapped around and his eyes locked onto hers, "I'm sorry?"

Ha-Jin stood, "I said you're right. He is _not_ your son. The Ha-Neul you knew is dead, and his place has been taken by...someone else. Or rather, the _reincarnation_ of someone else, I should say. Someone much better, if I do say so myself."

The man stared at her for a long moment, "I'd think you were crazy if I hadn't seen that look in his eyes for myself...You know? I don't think I _want_ an explanation. Just tell me this: is this man a good one?"

Ha-Jin smiled and nodded, "The best man I've ever known, and the love of all of my lives."

Ha-Neul's father crossed his arms and chewed on his bottom lip, "So...What do I do now?"

Ha-Jin smiled kindly, "If I were you, I'd start thanking God for giving you a second chance at having a decent son. It would be best to just act like nothing is wrong, and make up some sort of cover story – total amnesia sounds good to me. But know that he is going to need a great deal of support and guidance from you. Do you think you can do that?"

The man seemed for a moment like he might burst, but finally sighed. "I think I can. To be honest...I still don't know how I managed to raise such a monster as that. It is a relief to me...What an odd thing for a father to say. Boy; do you have any experience in leading a company?"

So smirked, "Well...I led a country for ten years before I died...Does that count?"

Ha-Neul's father frowned, "I thought you were joking, but now I'm not so sure..."

So cocked his head, "Oh; I'll be needing to know my last name, if you don't mind...Appa."

Ha-Neul's father recoiled in shock as tears sprung into his eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just...My son hasn't called me that since he was a child...Oh. Of course...It's Cha."

So nodded, "Cho Ha-Neul. I still prefer my old name, but...That's alright. Thank you for you assistance. I hope to make you proud...Appa." So bowed deeply to the man who he would call father for the rest of his life. "I know this seems strange, but...You actually remind me of my father. He was a good man; and a fine King, too."

A few days later, Ha-Jin decided to take So to a Goryeo-themed display. "I thought it might be nice for you to see what became of Ju," she'd said. He was glad that she'd done it, now. The pair of them stood looking at a life-sized painting of the Fifth King of Goryeo, Wang Ju. They were pleased to see that he'd grown into a handsome man who looked exactly like his father, and had ruled until his abdication in his late-fifties, when he'd stepped down and handed the throne to the only son he had who'd truly _wanted_ it. The others had pursued their own desires, and it seemed that they had lived very happy lives.

So read the caption below the picture, "Wang Ju was known for his wisdom and kindness as King. It was said that all of his servants stood beside him out of desire and loyalty, rather than fear and duty as had been the case with earlier Kings. When Wang Ju took Wang Seol as his wife..." So froze and the two of them stared at each other until So finally spoke. "So...Your daughter...and my son...I never would have seen that coming."

Ha-Jin smiled, "It seems like they were very happy together. Look." She pointed across the room to a splendid painting of the smiling King and Queen, "They really loved each other, it looks like. I'm glad."

So smiled and pulled his beloved close, "Well, I don't think any of this line will ever take love for granted again. Nae Salang." So leaned down and kissed her, content to live the remainder of his days by her side.

***Athor's Note***

I hope you all enjoyed the end! I tried to wrap everything up as neatly as I could; let me know what you thought! As I said; I'm going to write a couple of short stories, and then take a break for a few months to writ my next novel. Thanks as always for the read; lots of lvoe!

\- Lady Darkwind


End file.
